Phobia
by Michi-Girl-Wonder
Summary: Anthropophobia is when you fear people or society.I has such a phobia.I was completely fine with it until I had to go to an Institute to get rid of it. someone who fears people has to live in a place along with other problem kids... Full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Summery: We all know what a Phobia is. Arachnophobia is when afraid of spiders and other insects. Bacteriophobia is when you are afraid of bacteria. There is lots of Phobia out there because there are lots of things to be afraid of. And guess what it just so happened to be a prison although I was told plenty of time it is nothing but a place to help gets rid of your irrational fears or whatever insane thing you have going on I still think it's a prison. Well there is a place out there to help you with your problem and guess what I get to go there. To a place with lots of crazy people. Well guess what I'm an Anthropophobic and a mute. Looked that up and see if this is the best option for me.

Chapter 1 I hate goodbyes

From the car my eyes stared at the place before us. My face was scrunch up in fear as my eyes took in every aspect of the building before me. It had taken exactly five hours and thirty minutes to reach our destination, the building before us, and that included bathroom and food breaks. I should know because I started counting once I left the comfort of my home and ended the count once we pulled into a stop. When we did though I pulled out a notepad and wrote the exact number down and under that I put 'You won't be able to visit me that much will you'. The person who I had written to sat in the front seat by the wheel and gave me a sad look. She had tears in her crimson red eye – her eyes were naturally that color- and she shook her head.

"We'll talk about that later Hinata." She had said to me. Yet what she was really saying was "Yes I won't be able to visit you that much."

I let out a sigh and continued to stare at the building. It was a big place – then again it had to be to fit a whole lot of people in it. There were exactly four windows on this side of the building on the first floor and four more on the top floor. In between those two floors there weren't any windows. I quickly looked away from the building when someone had walked into my line of sight. Opting to look down at my lap – where my hands had found themselves in a clasps position – I tried to become as small as possible.

The lady who had driven me here was named Kurenai. She had a foot past shoulder length hair – I measured – and deep crimson red eyes. She had on a long sleeves red shirt and a short sleeves white jacket over it. The white jacket had black splashes on it. She wore regular blue jean and had on black and white shoes.

I on the other hand wore an oversize black hoodie and some black jeans. I had on black and white shoes on and a white hair band in my hair to keep it away from my eyes. Kurenai then stepped out of the car and came over to y door. She tapped on it and waited. And waited and waited and waited and waited. Finally after waiting so long – she has a ton of patient – she got tired and tried to open the door. I already one step ahead of her held onto the handle of the door to keep it closed. She pulled I pulled she pulled I pulled. It was like a tug-of-war game and sooner or later one of us was going to lose.

I just wished it wasn't me.

She pulled the door opened and me along with it. Good thing I had my seatbelt on or I would have been pulled out the car. Kurenai gave me a stern look and I sighed as I took my seatbelt off and followed her into the building. Of course that's what Kurenai saw. What I saw was different. What I saw was a place with fire all around it. Instead of the white that was painted on it the color was black. Oh and let's not forget that the windows had bars on it.

No escaped it screamed to me.

And I don't think Kurenai knows this but we just entered the building that hosted a lot of demons. I tried to tell her this via notepad but she just shook her head telling me that my hallucinations were acting up again. I then pointed at the person in the resections booth but she ignored me on that too. Sighing I shied behind her as she talked to the lady behind the counter. The lady had long blond hair and bright brown eyes. She had on a white long sleeves shirt and black pants. She greeted us with a smile. But before I could see a change in her smile I hid my face behind Kurenai back.

"Hello name please?" The lady asks. Although I couldn't see it from my point of view but I was positive that Kurenai had a smile on her face as she tried to get me from behind her. Trying and failing to move me.

"Yuuhi Kurenai." The woman said. The lady nodded her head and tapped on her keyboard. When she finished she nodded her head and looked up at us again the fake smile back in place. Her eyes showed her real emotions though and it held annoyance in them.

"Yuuhi-san wait one moment in the waiting room Sarutobi-sama should be down to see you in a few minutes. He's just finishing up a meeting as we speak." She then went back to looking at her computer. Kurenai dragged me over to a chair and sat me down while sitting down the chair besides me. I took this moment to look around the place.

The counter where the fake lady was typing away at was a marble brown color. The walls in this room were a tan-ish color. There were exactly ten chairs situated all over the place and a few tables in between them holding some magazines. There was exactly five plants settle in different spots of the one was behind the fake lady, two were by the entrance to the place, one was on the table to my left, and the other one was on the opposite side of the plant on my left. Kurenai had taken to reading while we waited for the head of this prison – although Kurenai doesn't think it is – to come down and greet us before we go back up to his office and get on the real stuff.

"Thanks for visiting I'll let you know if he has any major setback or improvements." My head turned to the direction of the sound to see an old man with a funny looking hat on. He was walking down the stairs with two other people – one male one female – besides him. He showed them to the door then turned to look at us. With a smile on his face he walked over.

I of course shrunk – or at least tried to – away from him. Yet even that didn't stop him or make him hesitant though I know he saw it.

"You must be Yuuhi Kurenai and this lovely lady beside you is Hinata isn't she." Kurenai gave him a nod of her head and got up to greet him.

"Hello Sarutobi-san I and Hinata are please to meet you." She spoke. It was nice how she included me into that whole thing even though I wasn't that happy to meet the old man in front of us. The old man – Sarutobi – shook his head.

"Nonsense the pleasure is all mines." He said then herded us to his office. We – as in Kurenai – allowed ourselves to be herded. Kurenai in the front and I was lagging behind that is until I saw someone come around the corner, then I was rushing to catch up to them if only to be away from said person and closer to Kurenai.

Once inside Sarutobi office all the nice little chit chat they had down there was gone. The air was full of seriousness and gloominess. Kurenai was back to the sad look in her eyes and me… well I was still trying to shy away from Sarutobi.

"It said in her files that she is an Anthropophobic." He stated more than questioned. Kurenai nodded her head.

"Yes Hinata suffers from a server case of Anthropophobia." She answered even though it wasn't a question. I let out a sigh. Everybody kept saying I had a server case of Anthropophobia but I don't. I mean I'm seating here in front of a complete stranger and I'm not having a heart attack. So I was all up in Kurenai's personal space holding on to her arm for dear life…that doesn't mean anything. Tired telling Kurenai…and the police…and the court…and the government that but they wouldn't hear any of that. Apparently attacking an officer while in a fit of panic is a crime. The court ruled that I was a danger to myself and others. I had snorted at that because I was never a danger to myself. And the 'to the others' part is kind of mute because as long as they don't enter my personal space – or line of sight - I'll be fine. "But he was five feet away from you," the judge had argued when I stated that. Well it just so happen that my personal space is indeed more than other people's.

Yeah the judge didn't want to hear any of that either. She was the one who suggested – ordered – me to come to this place. The government – who was paying Kurenai because she was fostering me – naturally agreed. And poor Kurenai had to take me to this place which is five hours and thirty minutes away – if you take a break.

"Hinata." Kurenai called breaking me from my musing. I turned to see her standing up by the door looking at me. How she got out my grip I'll never know. Sarutobi was also standing by the door holding it opened. I got up and walked over to them. He then let the door go as he led us down the stairs.

"Okay tomorrow Hinata room will be ready and we will have someone to help her around the place." Sarutobi-san spoke.

My eyes widen a fraction when it registered what he had said. Tomorrow he had said that I would be back up here getting settled in. Tomorrow…Kurenai has work tomorrow. I studied her work schedule and the time she had to go – it was an twenty minute ride to her job from her house – which concluded that she won't be able to see me that much. Then everything else he said along with the information about Kurenai work schedule dawned on me. Quickly I grabbed my notepad and wrote on it, when finished I held it up for all to see.

"_Am going to be by myself tomorrow aren't I?" _I had written. Kurenai gave me a look filled with sympathy while Sarutobi held a look of understanding.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll come by as soon as I can." Kurenai said. I nodded my head before crossing those words out and writing something else down.

"_How am I going to get here?" _Kurenai has work in the morning and she doesn't get off until around three to four o'clock. Kurenai seemed to think about that for awhile.

"I guess Asuma can come pick you up and drop you off. He has the night shift tomorrow." I nodded my head. I didn't like the fact that it wasn't Kurenai taking me but I can deal with Asuma. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Then it is settled." Sarutobi said holding another door opened. It was then that I realize that we have already descended the stairs and was by the entrance. Kurenai and him said their good byes before me and the former left the place. We got back in the car and took a five hour and thirty minute drive home. We stopped once to get something to eat. When we did make it home Kurenai helped me pack then sat on the bed beside me.

It was around eight O'clock and we had to get to sleep since we had a big day tomorrow. Correction I had a big day tomorrow Kurenai just has work.

"Hinata," Kurenai started as she stared at me. "I want you to know that I believe in you and that even though I won't be there personally that I will be there in spirit." I nodded my head at this. Really there was nothing I could write – don't speak remember – to that and so a simple nod of my head would have to do.

"Okay then, just remember that if you need anything you could count on me. And if you ever feel like talking or something that I'm there." Once again I nodded my head. I knew exactly what she meant by that. The thing is nobody knew about my past and I would like to keep it that way because once someone know then a whole lot of things will go down. Yet no one saw it that way maybe it was because what happened should have never happened or maybe because they just wanted to know but no one would leave it alone. And the fact that I haven't spoken in ages just makes more people want to know.

Kurenai was the person who had found me and took me in. she was the only person who realized that badgering me was doing more bad then good. So unlike everyone else Kurenai hung back. Even though I was living in her house at the time and she could have asks me to tell her anytime what had happened she never did. That is what made me open up to her. I started to come to her with small problems and she was the person who figured out what being around people did to me. And because of that she never forced me to do anything unless it was really important.

"Good night Hinata I'll see you in the morning." She said. I wrote the same thing – her name in place of mine – and showed it to her. She stood up and looked awkward for the moment. I nodded my head at her and she nodded hers back before leaving my room. I got dressed in some nightwear before lying back in my bed. With one more nod of my head I turned the light off before being consumed by my sleep.

I woke up around eight in the morning. I got dressed and headed down the stairs to see Kurenai already down there with something on the stove.

"Good morning Hinata." She said with a small smile. I nodded my head back at her. Without my notepad on me – I left it on my dresser – there was really no way I could communicate with her. She set a plate of food down in front of me and sat down on the opposite side with her own plate of food.

Breakfast was quiet…really quiet. I mean I don't talk and Kurenai isn't much of a conversationalist. So this was how all our breakfast, lunch, and dinner was like. Extra quiet – not that I minded – but this time it was like something was suffocating us. Like the air suddenly grew invisible arms and just started chocking us. I don't know how many times I went and got me another glass of water to help get the food down.

And Kurenai was the same. She would get up every now and then to refill her glass of water. We both avoided looking at each other. Yet none of us could avoid it any longer and sooner or later – hopefully later _way _later – we would have to go our separate ways.

"Hinata." Kurenai spoke right after we put our plates away. Guess like its sooner. I looked up at her a nodded my head to tell her I was paying attention. "I know this will be the last time we see each other for a while so I just wanted to say my goodbyes before Asuma gets here." I nodded my head again only this time more slowly.

I hated goodbyes. Always have and always will. Why? Well goodbyes always seemed so final like that would be the last time I would ever see you again. I knew that Kurenai would take time out her day to come see me and that's why I didn't want her saying goodbye. Because goodbye means – to me that is – that she wouldn't come see me again.

The door bell ranged and Kurenai got up to get it. I stayed there in my chair waiting for them to come to me. There was laughter out in the living room and once they had come down they entered the kitchen to see me still sitting there.

"Hey Hinata." Asuma said. Asuma had a cigarette in him mouth and his hair was put in a messy ponytail. He had on a long sleeves black turtle neck shirt and dark blue pants. I nodded my head at him before getting up to get my things. It didn't take me that long for they were already by my door. I picked them up and spent the a few minutes looking at my room with a longing look on my face I then wrote a something on my notepad and tore it out placing it on my bed.

I then turned away from the room and headed down stairs. When Kurenai comes home from work and goes into my room because she would miss me. She would sit down on that bed and see my words.

"_See you later Kurenai-chan." _I had written and then tears would fall from her face as she nods her head with a small smile. She would agree with me.

I hate goodbyes. See you later is so much better.

* * *

><p>Me: What do you think of my first story? Please treat me kindly while reviewing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2 everybody.

Hinata: You are so cruel sending me to this place.

Me: *Shrugs shoulders" Sorry Hinata but i can't change it now.

Hinata: Whatever hope you guys in enjoy the second chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

Naruto POV

In the home where I lived me and my friends were in the rec room. There were a total of seven of us. There were three girls in the group and four boys including me. One girl had long pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was beautiful but wasn't my type. She had on a long sleeves pink shirt and black shorts. The girl sitting across from her had long blond hair in a ponytail and pale blue eyes. Another beautiful girl but like the other one she wasn't my type. She had on a short sleeves purple shirt and purple shorts. Her shirt didn't go down all the way and you could see the bandages wrapped around her stomach. There were also bandages wrapped around her left thigh. If there was actually a mark there we wouldn't know. The last girl in the group had her long brown hair tied up in twin buns. I guess you can say she was sort of like me in some ways. Her brown eyes held mirth as she watched us guys. She was wearing a green jersey top and brown basketball shorts.

Then there was us, the boys. We were having our own conversation at the time. The boy in front of me had black hair shaped like a ducks ass and onyx eyes. He had on a blue short sleeves shirt that had his family business symbol on the back and grey khakis shorts on. There was a scowl on his face. The boy sitting next to him had a bowel cut hair and big black eyes. He had on a green spandex suit; something I think should be illegal to everywhere in public. The suit came with orange legs and arm warmers which he wore. He was happily and loudly talking to the boy in front of him. Said boy had long black hair and pale lavender eyes with the same colored pupil that made it look like he didn't have one. The boy had on a brown shirt with a white vest over it and brown khakis. He was sitting next to me with a scowl on his face. Partially because the guy in front of him wouldn't stop talking and partially because I wouldn't stop talking either. I have gravity defying blond hair which I am very proud of and bright blue eyes. I was wearing an orange jumpsuit – so much better than a spandex suit. The suit also had the color blue and white in it.

It was around one O'clock when we had been released early from our sessions, something that rarely happens. We spent all that time since we had been released playing games and talking in the rec room. It was now two O'clock and this is the time when we usually have free time. Of course all the sessions we had for the day was canceled. All of us were told that in our first sessions. We didn't mind though. Oh we didn't mind at all. Canceled sessions is just like canceling school. Yet some people are the curious bunch and would ask why all the time when someone gives them something. Most people learned to take what the institute gave them in stride but that can't be said for everybody.

"I'm telling you guys there is someone knew coming here." The girl with the long blond hair said. The other girls rolled their eyes as the me and the other boys stopped our conversation to listen in on theirs.

"And why pry tell do you think that Ino." The pink hair girl inquired. Ino huffed.

"Well if there wasn't someone knew then we would still be in our sessions." She answered. The brown hair girl nodded her head.

"She has a point Sakura." The brown head girl said to the pink hair one. The pink haired girl scoffed.

"Oh stuff it Tenten." Sakura said. Ten shrugged her shoulders and went back to just observing the conversation they were having.

"But seriously Sakura, why else would the nurses and doctors be running around this place like a chicken with its head cut off." Sakura nodded her head. The way Ino said it could also be taken as someone leaving the place but even I could see what she meant by that. And if I could see that then certainly Sakura could.

"Yeah I do recall someone fixing up another room." She admitted. Ino nodded her head in an 'I'm right' way. It was quiet for a little white and that didn't sit well someone for he started talking.

"Do you know who it is Sakura –chan?" The boy dressed in the all green spandex suit asks. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know Lee as you can remember I was the one who was skeptical of there actually being someone new coming here. But I do remember something mother mentioning over the phone when she came to visit me. Even though I'm not too sure I would bet half of my money that it's a girl." Sakura answered. The rest of us nodded her head at her answer. Once again the place went into a silence as we thought about what the pink haired girl said.

This time it was me who broke the silence.

"Well it doesn't matter who it is as long as they aren't too fucked up." I spoke. Sakura turned around to glare at me.

"Don't be mean like that baka." She shouted at me.

"Yeah Naruto Sakura is right." Tenten said speaking up for the first time since Sakura told her to stuff it. I shrugged my shoulders. Truly I didn't care. I was just tired of not being called on or spoken to.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Ino asks. She was twirling a strand of hair on her finger at the moment. The boy with the duck ass hair style opened his mouth to speak.

"Hn." He grunted then closed his mouth. We stared at him for a while before turning to the other person who hasn't spoken since we started this conversation.

"Neji what do you think?" Tenten asks. Neji let out a sigh before staring Tenten in the eyes.

"I think…that if fate will let us meet then it will use its power to force us together. But if fate does not wish for us to meet then there is no point in pondering who the new person is. Only time and destiny shall show us the way." And that left all of us in silence for a minute with a sweat drop hanging off our heads. Pleased with his speech, Neji turned around to watch the outsides.

"WHAT A WONDERFUL SPEECH NEJI YOU ARE CLEARLY SHOWING YOUR POWER OF YOUTH." Lee shouted as tears ran down his face. That got us talking again.

It was around seven when everyone was called into the cafeteria. It was noisy in there and everyone was sitting by their friends. We were all eating dinner and have been for some time now when a couple of nurses were told to leave the room.

Ino, thought, had just gotten her food and pushed it away from her. Tenten and me were tearing into ours like there was no tomorrow. Sakura along with Sasuke and Neji ate their food with dignity. Ino grimaced at that.

"I don't know how you guys can eat that crap." She spoke turning her head away so she wouldn't puke. She had promised her doctor that she would stop doing that. Tenten and Sakura rolled their eyes at her.

"Ino the food is good you should try it." They said. Ino was quick to shake her head at that suggestion. They shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating. When we finished they we had went to talking about important things as Ino put it.

"When do you think the new person is showing up?" She asks. One thing you would have to know about Ino is that she likes to know information quicker than someone else could find it out. And if that means she has to bring up the same topic over and over again to figure it out then be prepared to hear her asks the same questions in just different ways.

Tenten was the one who has spoken this time.

"She'll get here when she gets here." She said.

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes." Sakura smacked me before I could finish the song.

"Shut it baka." She shouted.

"Yosh." Lee shouted, "Sakura the flames of youth shows brightly in your soul." Sakura blushed and looked away to hide it from everyone. Neji then opened his mouth to speak.

"Tenten is right when she said the girl will get here when she gets here. Fate will give her to us when fate is ready to. Her destiny to be here will begin when fate give her to us. Probably tomorrow fate will decide to give her to us. Or maybe the next we will never know for fate decides these things." Once again we were all in silence. Neji turned away from the group to look off in some random direction. He was satisfied with his words.

"Once again you show your youthfulness Neji." Lee cried with joy.

"What do you guys think is wrong with her?" I inquired. Neji turned back to us to speak when Sasuke put a hand over his mouth.

"We will find you what she has when she gets here." He said, "Now we will stop talking about her like she's an object. And how come you guys are so adamant that she is in fact a she? You never know she could end up being a he." We were quiet for a moment considering this and Sasuke brought his hand down from Neji's face. I took this as a moment to add my two cents.

"Sasuke's right. We've been talking about the new girl like it was a she the whole time when it could end up as a he. Sakura did say she didn't know if she was correct and there were times when she was wrong." Both Sakura and Sasuke glared at me for that.

"I don't need your help to prove my point." He snapped at me.

"And I've been right more times than you can count, that includes when I have to guess." Sakura added. I shrugged my shoulders at them and turned away.

I could vaguely make out what Ino was talking to Sakura and Tenten about. Tenten made sarcastic comments about most of the stuff Ino was talking about and Sakura was probably interested in it. The guys were talking about going back to the rec room to play some more games.

It was getting later in the day when we all went to our separate rooms. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura went down the left wing of the hall while Neji. Sasuke, Lee, and I went down the right wing of the hall. It was just a minute after nine and the lights went off. A few screams were heard throughout the halls and everybody, who wasn't screaming, had gone to sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: What do you think? Challenge: Can anyone guess what their Phobia is<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry for it being so short.

Naruto: Michi-chan I wasn't in this chapter.

Me: *Bows head with hands in a praying position on top of head* Gah Naruto-sama I'm sorry I didn't include you in this chapter.

Naruto: Ah don't sweat it.

Me: *Nods head rapidly*

Hinata: You shouldn't do that Michi or your going to give yourself whiplash.

Me: * Still nodding head with vigor *

Naruto: Well while Hinata-chan try to stop Michi from snapping her neck I will do the disclaimer. Michi-chan doesn't own any one from Naruto. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 This is where I'm going to live<p>

I got in the backseat of Asuma car. Even though I was okay with him enough to get a ride off of him I didn't know how fine I would be if we were right next to each other in the car. With Kurenai around when I meet people like Asuma, it's always easy for me to be around them because…well the exact reason is not clear to me but I guess it could be the fact that I feel safe with Kurenai. And I know subconsciously that if something were to happen that she would have my back that she would always look out for me. I guess that is my reason.

In the car I watched the houses as we went passed them at a speed of twenty seven miles per hour. Just two numbers higher than what we were supposed to be going. Once we were out into the highway the number dramatically increased until we were going fifty and sixty miles per hours. Since all the houses and other buildings were gone I opted to look at the build boards. Sighing out of boredom I laid my head on the door and closed my eyes.

My eyes shot opened and I looked around the place in alarm. I must have fell asleep because the first thing I saw was Asuma walking back to the car from some place, carton of food – I assumed – in his hands. He put them on the top of the car and then opened the door. He handed one of them to me and then grabbed the other one while entering the car and closing the door.

"How was your nap?" He asks me as he opened his carton or food. He looked back just in time to see me nod my head. Nodding his head himself he started speaking again.

"That's good you don't want to start your first day there all tired and nervous and everything." He spoke. The thing is he himself was nervous being around me and not wanting to offend me he offered words he thought would cheer me up. They didn't cheer me up just reminded me about how I was going to be there by myself.

When we were done eating Asuma threw the trash away then got back into the car and started it. We were now back on our way to the prison – I have taken a liking to calling it that and therefore I shall continue to call it that. I turned back to looking out the window and random build boards and the building that we pass. One of the build boards were talking about a new cell phone that had just came out and the one after that was talking about some restaurant I never heard of. One the other side there was a build board on some school and the one after that was about a movie that was just coming out. Asuma then reached to the radio and turned it on. Music that I would never listen to blasted throughout the car. A sigh escaped my lips.

This was going to be a long ride.

My eyes blinked as I stared at the building we had just pulled up to. It seemed like mere seconds ago I was just thinking how long this ride was going to be then bam where here. Fighting a glare that was threatening to come out I got out the car and followed Asuma into prison. We once again met the fake lady who told us to wait and then we waited.

I was on the edge. Biting my finger nails and looking around me ever second or so. With Kurenai not here I could hold on to her for dear life – and I was not about to do that to Asuma – so I was on my own. It didn't take the secretary long to tell Sarutobi of our arrival and when he did he was down here in a flash smile and all.

"Hinata how lovely it is to see you again." He said to me then turned to face Asuma, "You must be Asuma it's a pleasure to meet you." Asuma stood up and they shook hands.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well." They then nodded their heads and turned to face me. A little – understatement – freaked out I stood up as well and nodded my head at Sarutobi.

"Now lets get on with this tour." He said before turning around and walking towards a set of double doors. We followed after him. Once inside the door the scenery was as different from the main room as night is from day. Gone was the classy look that they had and in was the…well I don't know how to classify it.

There was paint on the wall like someone just took the can and threw all the paint in there at the wall. There were hand prints with people name underneath it. There was picture of people on there as well. On the opposite wall there were spiders, and a big black spot, a bed with someone sitting up in it looking away with a forlorn look, there was a crowd of people and one person who looked like he was there but not at the same time, there was a girl who had all good grades but one bad one the bad one being bigger than the good ones, and lots more thing.

Sarutobi turned around and must have seen me looking at the wall because he opened his mouth and started explaining it to me.

"That right there is the wall where we had everyone put their fears at. Then when they leave they could look back on it and see what they have accomplished." I nodded my head. Sarutobi was standing so close to me, and I was hyper aware of his presence. I tried to be brave and control the feelings that were coming over me but I couldn't. I was just about to react too when he started walking ahead. I waited until he was a good feet away from me but still within perfect hearing range before I followed after them. Asuma was right beside him.

He talked more about the hours. About how at eight o'clock we would wake up and have breakfast. Then after breakfast we would go to our first session. Our first session would last and hour and then we are off to our second an hour for that one too. After that we will have one more session and then we would have lunch. And after lunch we would have another session which would be the last one. When that was over we would then have our free time to do as we please as long as it's not hurting anyone.

Then after our free time we would have dinner and then nothing. Then after dinner we would go back to doing whatever we wanted to before nine o'clock. That's when we have to go to sleep. Then the whole process repeats itself.

We had been walking for some time when we had come to the back of the place. Back there were a few windows that weren't in the front. Sarutobi then stopped right outside some more double doors.

"In there is the cafeteria." We then walked down the hall and turned the corner. We walked up the flight stairs that was there and turned a corner again. "Right on top of the cafeteria is the recreational room where you can go for your break or you can go out the back to get some air. I'll show you guys that later." We walked for some more and then came up to some more doors.

"These are the room where you sessions would be held." Sarutobi explained. Asuma and I nodded out heads. And again we were off. We went down the stairs again and outside.

"Here is the backyard where you will have your recess, Now come along let me show you where you will be staying." We followed him across the backyard and into another building. Inside these the walls were white but there were picture of different people on there. Again like the wall in the main building there were different types of drawings on these. As we continued down the hall I started to see door with people names by them. We turned a few corners and walked some more until we stopped in front of a room. Doing some quick thinking it registered that this was my room. It also helped that the name plate had my name in it and Sarutobi was just telling Asuma and me that.

After that we had went back into the main building and over by the door. We were going to bring all my bags to my room. After that I and Asuma would say our goodbyes and he would drive off so he could get to work on time and catch up with Kurenai before she leaves to tell her about the place.

When we finished everything Sarutobi led me back to my room. I was on edge the whole way there. Being me I was wary of everything. I stayed in my room the whole time listening to music to try to calm my nerves. Tomorrow I would have my first session with everybody else. That thought alone scared the hell out of me.

Around night o'clock there was a loud voice over the intercom telling everyone that lights were going out. I had just enough time to change my clothes and put my music away before they did. I laid my head down on my bed and not seconds later did someone start screaming. After that more people started screaming. I myself almost started screaming because of them. It's nothing like a happy welcome to have screaming on your first night someplace new.

I don't think the judge was in her right mind when she sent me here. Anyway without further interruptions, Hello Konoha Institute my name is Hinata and I will be imprisoned in your walls for some time.

* * *

><p>Me: once again sorry for the short chapter. Now don't be shy and tell me what you think<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here you guys go another chapter. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter as well. I guess you can call it a filler. Although Sarutobi will answer your question DeadlySmile I'll tell you anyway. There are a few people in the either have a fear of the dark or a fear of sleeping. With the lights off the ones who feared the dark started to have a panic attack and the ones who fear sleeping are now focusing on the fact that they have to sleep and it scared them into screaming. Hinata herself wanted to scream because the fact that other people in the place where she had to sleep at scared her. I hope that answers your question.

Naruto: I wasn't in this chapter either.

Me: Don't worry Naruto-sama you star in the next one.

Naruto: That's more like it.

Hinata: Hey everyone I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Naruto: Hina-chan guess what I star in the next chapter.

Hinata: I know I read the script.

Naruto: There's a script how come I never got one?

Me and Hinata: You never asks for one Naruto-sama/Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto wouldn't be as ignorant to things around him and Hinata would be able to say more than three sentences to him without blushing.

Chapter 4

I was awakened by the voice on the intercom. It was a wonder how I was even able to sleep with all the screaming. The lights turned on seconds after my awakening. Pulling me out of the bed and over to my dresser I picked out a few clothes that would be okay for me to wear that day then headed inside the bathroom. In there I took a very nice shower and then got out, dried myself off, and put my clothes on.

Once everything was finished I caught myself standing right in front of the door. The door to my room that separated me from everyone else in this place, the door that once my hand twist the doorknob I would start to have a panic attack, the door that would be the entrance to my sanctuary and the exit to my hell. Yep all that in one door.

Hey that thing was effin special.

Of course every good thing had to come to an end and it just so happened to be my musing. The door opened – I want to say magically but that's not right – and standing on the other side of the door was Sarutobi himself. A big fat smile was on his face along with the weird hat and a pipe sticking out his mouth.

How did he get the pipe to stick?

"Hinata." He said once again breaking me out of my musing. I looked up at him and cocked my head to the side. He let out breath that was filled with smoke and shook his head. He must have been talking to me for some time now.

"I said how was your night." He repeated his earlier question. One that I in no shape or form even tried to pretend that I knew.

How desperately I wanted to tell him that it wasn't a good night but then that would probably hurt his feelings. He was an old man and I didn't want to feel the guilt of hurting some old guys feelings. So instead I raised my hand and moved it back in force in a so-so kind a way. He got the picture and nodded his head.

"I hoped the screaming didn't bother you. We have some people here who are afraid of the dark and falling asleep. There are some people who have chronic nightmares as well." He told me. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Now would you like to go to breakfast?" He inquired. What a stupid question I wanted to tell him but instead I shook my head. He gave me a smile.

"I think this place would be good for you." He said.

How, I wanted to ask. He then continued as if reading my mind, "For starters you're already getting used to my presence." He said, "You might not like it but you are getting used to it." And with that he turned and left from my room. The door closed behind him.

I stood where I was with a look of shock on my face. Was it true? Was I already getting used to his presence? Or was he just telling me something that would encourage me to go to breakfast with everybody? If he was tricking me then I won't fall for his trick.

Also I wasn't that used to his presence as he made it out to be. I was distracted by other things and I didn't take into count that he was in my room. In no shape or form am I so used to his presence. I was just distracted. No being used to his presence here.

And with that I turned and opened one of my suitcases. The suit case was filled with loads and loads of books. Some I read before and some I was just now reading for the first time. If you wondered why I had so many books first I would pity you then I would ask if you were totally ignorant to what had just happened before. And through all that you still were unaware of why I had some many books I would finally write to you that there has to be something that could help me past the time since I don't go outside and it just so happens that, that something in reading. When I read I can forget my problems. Picking up the book called The Keys to the Kingdom by Garth Nix I succumbed to the world he created and left the one I lived in.

It was around three O'clock that I realize there was a noise in my room. Dropping my book and being extra quiet I waited for that sound to appear again. It did. Though where it came from shocked me a little.

The sound was from my stomach and it was telling me how hungry I was. And since it was so loud I concluded that if presented with a chance to eat a whole box of pizza I would. Exaggerating, at this point I'm not sure.

It was then someone knocked on my door. I jumped from the sudden sound and landed on the floor. Getting up and with a blush on my face I opened the door. It was a girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She had a smile on her face as she handed me something. My eyes quickly looked away from her face and down to what she was holding out to me. The blush on my face was redder and it might consume my whole face if I didn't get control of myself.

Too bad I could never get control of myself.

"Hi my name is Ino and Sarutobi-san told me that you would be hungry about now and told me to get you something to eat although I don't know why you would want to eat this stuff I mean what if you chock or what if it was poison and you didn't know it and you ended up dying over it." She said and continued to go on and on. In her one hand was a plate of chicken and a piece of corn bread. In her other hand was a drink along with a straw and a fork wrapped in some plastic.

"You know." She concluded her speech. One that I didn't hear except for the beginning part. I nodded my head, albeit, slowly at the girl. My instinct was quickly telling me to run and I had no qualms about listening to them. So once I got the food and drink from her I shut the door in her face and turned around to lean on it.

My breathing kicked it up notch yet none of it seemed to satisfy my lungs who seemed to want more than I was giving it. They were annoying that way. I vaguely heard the girl say some sort of comment about me before walking off.

Soon after my stomach grumbled again. It was angry at me for not feeding it the food I had in my hands. Giving to its whishes I sat down on the floor and quickly ate the food that was given to me. Once again someone knocked on my door. And they had timed it perfectly too because I had just finished swallowing the rest of the food. It was like they had a camera in my room watching everything I did.

That thought, effortless, caused a new wave of panic to sweep through me. I quickly opened the door to see Sarutobi standing there. Just the person I wanted to. Then I ran back to my dresser and picked up my notepad while going back over to him and writing at the same time.

"_There's no cameras in the rooms are right?" _I wrote. He chuckled at me.

"Here Hinata we know the human need of privacy." He told me, "There is a button though by the bed that would beep a nurse and she or he would be down in a flash when needed." That was a better answer and that was the one I nodded my head too.

"Now from the looks of it I can see you are done eating would you like to take the plates down or would you like to take." Again another dumb question he asked me. I went to pick up the plates and gave them to him. He nodded his head getting what I was telling him and gave me one more smile before leaving. Again the door closed behind him.

Rolling my eyes at the spot he was just at, I went back to my book that I was reading before I was interrupted. I was very adamant that I finished the book today so when Kurenai comes I can ask if she could give me the next book in the series. It would drive me mad if I had to wait some extra days to finished this series all because I forgot to asks her to give me the next one in the series. While I'm at it I could probably ask her to by me some more books.

Now that I think of it. When is Kurenai going to visit?

* * *

><p>Me: Well another good chapter is done. have a nice day or night everyone. PLEASE READ. Now that i have your attentions I can crush your dreams. Now although Hinata well see the gang she won't really speak...well write to them. The reason behind this is because I want her to feel more comfortable around meeting new people before she starts trying to become really good friends with someone or fall in love. Of course Ino did show up in this chapter so she has met at least one of the ones in the group<p>

Hinata: When will I be ready.

Me: Oh you'll know when your ready you have the script don't you.

Hinata: *reads script* Hey Michi-chan that's not right.

Me: Don't worry every things works it's way out in the end. You can't have a drama fic without some drama. Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I would like for people to review my story not to gloat about the fact that I have a lot of reviews but because I want to hear your thoughts on my story even if its just a small good job. Especially the ones who have questions to asks. Since I'm writing it I sometimes forget that other people won't know what's really going on all the time and your reviews if filled with a question will help me answer that question in the next chapter(S) or in an author note.

Hinata: Well that's all folks.

Me: Not necessarily Hinata it's time to revel my new segment. It's called have you notice, I know bad name. Have you notice is just random question and rant about certain little thing that I either notice about other people or about myself that other people might do as well. Now to start it off.

Have you notice that with some people when they are texting the abbreviates the word about into bout. They probably don't know that bout has another meaning to it but they should fixed that soon. You never know you could be texting someone who doesn't text all that much and you used the word bout instead of about. That leaves them all confused and replying back with a huh or what.

Me: And there you have it people your first Have you notice segment. I had a friend who did the about bout thing before I told him that bout is an actual word. Of course he replied back with a I know that. But I could tell he Didn't. Well that's the end i usually try to keep these thing as short as possible. Have a nice day everyone, or night, whenever you are reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello everybody I finally have the meeting between Hinata and the others all set. The beginning of it won't come for a few chapters but hey we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway as you can see I have another chapter.

Naruto: And it's in my POV

Me: It's not good to brag Naruto-sama

Naruto: I'm not bragging I'm telling the truth.

Me: You don't see Hinata telling everyone when her chapter is here.

Hinata: She's right I don't.

Naruto: You guys just want to gang up on me.

Me and Hinata: We do it because we love you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Naruto POV

There I stood in front of everyone making a fool at myself and making them laugh. I had just got in another fight with Sasuke for 'helping him out' with something. Of course I don't think adding my two cents really helped him out. Still he got all pissed that I wouldn't stop and punched me on my face. I of course retaliated and punched him on his. And the whole thing escalated from there. He was able to get the better of me and I fell into one of the table that was filled with cans of paint. They naturally landed on me and everybody laughed at me along with telling me I was a fool for trying to battle Sasuke.

Apparently he was too much of a God for me to even think of laying a hand on him. He was my best friend but he was also a bastard and had a group of fan girls wherever he goes. It was annoying not only to him but to me also. I can't even joke around without being compared to him. And he just goes along with it the fuckin bastard.

The teacher ran up to me to see if I was alright and reprimanded Sasuke. For that I was glade but that didn't stop me from getting glares at his fan girls for getting their precious Sasuke in trouble. They would remember this for a few days and try to get me back before trying to get with Sasuke again.

The teacher told me to go wash the paint from my hair and change my clothes before coming back. I did as she said and shouted a hello tp Sarutobi as I saw him walk down the hall.

"What happened to you Naruto?" He questioned. He was a long time family friend and he told my parents that he would look after me as I stayed here.

He would also be the one who baby sits me when my parents had to go on a business trip.

"I got into a fight with Sasuke and I fell into a pile of paint." I told him. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Naruto you have to start fighting the boy or you're going to be a permanent enemy of his fan girls." He told me.

"But it wasn't my fault he threw the first punch." I whined to get him to see my side of things. He nodded his head.

"I believe you Naruto but you had to do something to set him off." He looked me in the eyes as if willing me to tell him what I did wrong

"Well he had said something to somebody and I was just agreeing with him when he got all prissy and punched me in my face so naturally I hit him back." I told old man Sarutobi. He once again shook his head at me.

"You know Sasuke problem more than anybody Naruto why can't you accept that?" He questioned. I glared at him.

"Yeah well his problem is stupid." I said to him. He shook his head at me again.

"And your fear is any better." A small blush appeared on my face. I ducked my head to hide it from him.

"I'm not saying that my fear is any better than his. We probably have the same level of server for our phobia but his is still stupid." Sarutobi let out a sigh.

"Go wash up Naruto." He told me. I nodded my head and walked off to my room. My room – in my mind – is the best room at this place. My walls aren't the same white color as the rest of the place because I had them painted. They are an orange color along with my comforter. My dresser was blue. There was poster of a cup of ramen noodles on the walls because they were the best and a lamp on my nightstand. Besides the lamp was a picture of my family. My mother was the one on the right. She has long red hair and light blue eyes. She had a large smile on her face and was holding up the peace sign. My father was on the left. He had short gravity defying hair and deep blue eyes. He was also smiling a really large smile only instead of holding up the peace sign he put bunny ears over my mom head. She didn't realize that until after the picture was taken. I was in the middle holding up the peace sign like my mom.

I walked over to the picture and placed it down before going into the bathroom. When I returned I had on a pair of black pants a dark orange top with a black spiral on it. Because of my damped hair and my decision to let it air dry, it wasn't in its usual antigravity position. Instead it hanged loosely down and I had to move it out of my face every so often.

With that I left my room and headed back to the art room. I entered the same time Ino did. The only differences, she was scowling while I looked like I just woken up. We both headed over to our friends seat and sat down. Immediately she started talking.

"I saw the new girl." She said quickly then stopped. We all stared at her with surprise. I of course had to get a strand of hair out of my eyes. So that messed up my surprise look.

"You did what is she like was." Sakura asks. Ino huffed.

"Rude." When she saw our confused faces she clarified, "Well for starters Sarutobi asks me to go bring some food for someone. And since I know everybody here I ask him if it was for the new girl because everyone else was at lunch and breakfast. He said yeah and I got a plate of food and went to take it to her. So at her door I knocked a few times and she opened. I then told her my names and why I was here, then I went on to say how I don't get how she would eat this stuff and how what if something were to happen to her if she does eat it and since she wasn't around anybody then it would take some time for people to find out. She nodded her head took the food and closed the door on me all without saying anything."

We nodded our heads all throughout Ino's speech. Partially because we didn't want to hear her mouth if she thought we weren't listening and partially because it was the right thing to. When she finished though only one thought could go through my mind and I'm pretty sure everyone else had the same thought.

We would have closed the door on her too if she rambled off like that. Of course none of us wanted to tell her that and since everyone else was busy thinking I decided to speak. Can't let them forgetting about me.

"That doesn't means she's rude." I said out loud. They gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and continued talking, "I mean the girls obviously in here for a reason. Added with the fact that she's the new person here and doesn't know anybody would make her want to slam the door in some ones face when they talk like there was no tomorrow." Ino shot me a glare but I continued, "You never know maybe something you said set her off and she was about to go into panic."

It was quiet as they all stared at me. Everyone was still as they looked at me like I grew an extra head. My eyes unblinking as I watched them and their eyes were unblinking as they watch me. It was kind of like a staring contest and I was actually glade about the entire staring contest I had been in.

Or course not everything could go your way. My hair fell in front of my eyes and I broke contact with the others to move my hair away. That one brief movement was all they needed before they started talking.

"You know I think Naruto is right." Sakura said. I mentally cheered. Having Sakura on your side was practically the same as someone telling you that you have the right answer. The girl was a freaking genius in most subjects. The others nodded their heads. Ino looked a little reluctant but she nodded her head as well.

"Since Sakura thinks he's right then he must be." She added. I gave all of them a small glare.

"So if Sakura didn't agree with me than you guys wouldn't have considered it." I asks them. They nodded their heads.

"Hn."

"Pretty much."

"Fate chooses Sakura answer most of the time so I shall go with her."

"Yosh Sakura is always right!"

"Of course."

I glared at all of them again when a piece of my hair fell into my eyes. Blowing it out the way to get a better look at them they started laughing. Well most of them did. Sasuke cracked a smirk and Neji actually smiled.

I rolled my eyes at hem. The bell ranged and we all got up to go our next sessions. I walked in and was immediately greeted by Konohamaru and his friends.

"Hey Naruto." They said together. Konohamaru had short spiky black hair and black eyes. His friend Udon had a sleepy expression on his face. He has brown and black eyes. He was wearing a long dark blue jacket and grey khakis. Moegi the only girl in the group had orange hair tied up into two pigtails. Sh had on a pick shirt with a red tank top over it and blue shorts.

"Hello guys." I greeted them back. We then went to our seats in the back of the room and started talking as they waited for the nurse teacher to come in.

"Sorry I'm late guys." The teacher said as he rushed into the room thirty minutes late. It wasn't uncommon for a teacher to show up late.

"Traffic was hard today along with the fact that my wife wasn't home yet and I had to watch the kids." He added. There was a loud scream. We all turned to the source of the sound to see that it was Moegi.

"You're a father." Moegi screamed. The teacher quickly notice his mistake and tried to comfort her all the while me, Konohamaru, and Udon were glaring at him. Or course he didn't know what to say and it made matter worse.

"Come on you guys let take her to the nurses' office." Udon said. We nodded out heads and left the room. Udon was carrying Moegi as Konohamaru and I walked behind him. We quickly made our ways through the halls while Moegi was screaming all the way to the nurse office.

"He's a father He's a father." She screamed. We were just about to enter the nurse room when someone came out.

"What's going on?" A girl with long black hair and lavender eyes said in an emotionless tone. She had on a black tank top and black pants. Her eyes would go from Konohamaru to Udon to me and then back to Konohamaru.

"He's a father He's a father." Moegi screamed from Udon arms.

"Ah." The girl let out before leaving. All three of us shared a look before going inside the.

"Oh dear, what happened?" A nurse with short dark brown hair and bright brown eyes exclaimed. She quickly came over to us and helped us put Moegi in a bed. She then went over to a drawer and pulled out some needles and some type of fluid. She then sticks the needle in the fluid and watch as some of it entered the thing. After that she stuck the needle into a vein in Moegi arms and watches as the fluid took effect and made her fall asleep.

"Thanks Rin." All three of us said.

"Just doing my job boys now tell me how this happened so I can file a report." Udon was more than happy to announce how the teacher fucked up and said the magic word that set her off.

"Hmm." Rin hummed, "Well that is a large mistake and Sarutobi will have to do something about that so it won't happen again. But you guys can't be mad at him either." This time Konohamaru spoke.

"And why not?" He questioned.

"Because sometimes we say or do things before we realize what the consequences would be something would always happen that could set us off. I mean you don't like cats but what if a cat suddenly appears by you coated in paint." I glared at her for the paint comment and I know she saw it for she gave me a wink, "Well the cat didn't know you fear them and it wouldn't know something is up until you have a breakdown. You see?"

We nodded our heads.

"Okay then kids gets back to our class." Right after she said that the bell ranged. She blushed and looked at us again, "Well I mean why don't you guys go to your next class." We nodded out heads again and left.

"Well by guys I have to go meet up with somebody." Konohamaru said as he walked off. I turned to look at Udon.

"No emotion girl?" He nodded his head.

"No emotion girl." He answered then walked off to his next class.

* * *

><p>Me: Well I'm positive you guys should know who the no emotion girl is.<p>

No emotion girl: I hope they know who I am or we'll have some serious praying to do.

Me: Anyway for our have you notice section. I realized when I can't spell a word most of the time I would put another word in there that would mean the same thing. Even if I have to change the sentence around to make it work.

No emotion Girl: That's just because your too lazy to look the word up.

Me: Whatever you say. Whatever...you...say


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Yeah i know the story is short. This is just a little filler chapter that explains what Hinata was doing the while Naruto and the other was at school.

Chapter 6 Longing for some fresh air

Hinata POV

I felt sick staying in the room all this time. Usually by now I would be out back in Kurenai's yard listening to some music or to the sound of nature while thinking of ways to destroy the little birds and animal that messed with my silence. Yes the birds were so loud I wanted to destroy them. So they thought their songs were awesome. That doesn't mean everyone thinks your song is good. No not everyone at all.

Maybe I do need to get out of this room. When you start thinking about killing birds because they take time out of their day to sing their wonderful songs that wake you up around five in the morning, you seriously need fresh air. Note that above sentence is a sarcastic one. Destroy all birds that try to wake you up around five in the morning or earlier. Five and earlier are unholy hours and are only there so you can sleep later in the day.

Especially if you have no life like moi.

Going over to my door I put my ear on it and waited. Even stopped breathing for awhile as I listened to see if anyone was around the hallway. Hearing no noise, I slowly opened the door and looked both ways before stepping out.

I feel like I was escaping from prison.

Coming up to the first corner, I looked around it. Seeing no one I walked quickly to the next one. It was like that until I made it to the double doors. Seeing freedom within walking distance I quicken my pace and the door. Walking through it I felt like I was on cloud nine as the sun beat down.

"He's a father he's a father." I heard someone scream. Yep my time outside ended and I ran back into my room scared for my life.

Ten minutes later I was ready to try it again. I put my ear to the door again and listened. Hearing nobody again I opened the door and stepped outside. I quickly made my way up to the corner and peeked to see if someone was coming. Seeing no one this time around I quickly ran to the next corner and the next one. At the door I walked out.

Once again I smiled as the sun caressed me. I walked over to a tree and sat down in a spot I was sure no one would notice if they were to come by. I was just about to close my eyes when someone had screamed again.

"Bugs there all over the place get them away from me get them away from me." The person screamed. And once again I ran back to my room like hell was on my heel. My breathing was shallow and none of them would calm my heart down.

When my heart was calm and decided to try one more time. I mean third time the charm right. So since this is my third time then nothing bad should happen. Right? Again I opened my door and walked out I quickly made it passed the first corner without any problem. I was just about to cross the next corner when…

"Hey Shiro did you hear about the new movie that's coming out." Some girl asks her friend. I hearing this quickly ran back to my room and slammed the door shut.

"Did you hear that Shiro-chan." The same girl asks. My breathing was getting quicker and quicker the closer they got. When I heard a door opened and closed then opened and close again my breathing finally started to calm down.

_So fourth time is the charm, _I thought as I tried it again. This time I was brought back into my room because I started hallucinating – as Kurenai and about everyone else calls it. I like to think that it's seeing someone true form. Of course that only made things worse. So the hallucination – true form – that I saw was of a person in the window.

Yeah I know that doesn't seem so bad. Second later after I saw the person in the window he turned into a big shadow like thing. It scared the crap out of me and I ran quickly to my room. With all this running I could probably beat someone on the track team. Not that I would join one. I have a problem with being around people remember.

_I guess fifth time is the charm, _I thought as I did it again. Fifth time is not the charm. I didn't even make it out my door. You see, what had happen was, when I had just opened my door the person who had resided right next to me opened theirs. She stared at me and I stared at her. We then both let out a large scream and slammed our doors shut at the same time. She might not have the same problem at me but it's defiantly – not likely – the same.

_So sixth time is the charm, _I thought when my racing heart came to a steady run. Like all the others the sixth time wasn't the charm. What happened this was so stupid that after I had calmed down I couldn't help but try to forget it while blushing so much that an apple while pale in comparison.

What had happened was that when I made it to the outside and over to the tree I had made sure that no one could see me. Well to make that a possibility I decided to climb the tree you know to be safe. Well as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Something that is always a common occurrence in Kurenai's house.

As I slept in the tree something hit my head. Shocked and scared my eyes flew opened as they searched the area around me. Not seeing anything they closed again only for something to fall on me again. This time I looked up. There right up on the tree branch above me was a bird and she or he looked livid.

And without any warning the bird swooped down on me and started pecking the mess out of me. I let out a scream and fell from the tree the bird still pecking me. I landed on my butt and quickly got back up. I ran screaming into the door leaving the livid bird behind me. I continued to scream until I entered my room.

It was really stupid of me now that I think about it. My screaming could have caused someone to come out of their rooms or for someone to press that button Sarutobi was talking about and a nurse comes down here to give me a shock.

I didn't know which one was worse. Someone seeing me or being put to sleep by a nurse. Rethinking how I did things I tried something different. _Well seven is also a lucky number, _I thought. Going over to my window I opened it and looked both ways before trying to take the screen off.

Sighing I left my window opened and pulled a chair over to it. Sitting down under the window, a smiled graced my lips as the sun hit me as my eyes closed. You would think that the eight time would have been the charm seeing as I was so happy and content now. Like I announced earlier all good things come to an end. There was a knocking on my door.

Opening my eyes and I slowly made my way to my door. Once there I waited until the person knocked again. You never know the first knock could have been a hallucination. My shrink the cops made me go to the first time they saw me said I had auditory hallucinations along with visual ones.

Of course the knock on my door came again and I opened it. Standing there in front of me was Sarutobi with an amused look in his eyes. I quickly diverted my eyes to the ground. He chuckled at me which made me blush.

"Hinata I was called into the security room and they had you on camera." The blush on my face grew. I didn't even have to look at him to know he was laughing on the inside. The sick old man.

"We saw all your attempts to go outside and your unfortunate luck of being messed up and running back to your room." Yep my face was a complete cherry red now.

"Anyway, the real reason I came here was to tell you that you start your sessions tomorrow so you can have enough time to prepare on how you are going to act and how you're going to dress." He said. And with that he closed the door.

I on the other hand was still a blushing mess standing near the door. For some reason the realization that there could have been cameras out there didn't hit me while I was trying to go outside. I smacked myself on my head a couple of times when I finally stopped blushing. Turning away from the door I looked in my room. Tomorrow I was going to have my real first day here.

First I went over to my closet and looked for something to wear. Picking out a dark red hoodie and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, I moved them over to my dresser and placed them there. I then went over to my mirror and stared at my reflection.

"_God I fell so stupid." _I thought, _"I don't even speak, why should I worry about what I'm going to say."_ Frowning at that thought I then tried to work on my facial expression. I mean that is the next thing. First how you speak then your body language.

I tried smiling. It didn't work out to well. I looked like I had smelled something bad. Next I tried looking happy. Well at least I got one thing right. I could look happy without smiling. Although I sure some could tell it was fake if they actually took the time to look at it.

Thought I was hoping they wouldn't.

"Five more minutes until lights are out." The woman on the intercom shouted. Deciding that nothing could be done I went and got dressed in some pajamas before getting in the bed. I waited until the lights were out before trying to sleep.

Of course the sounds of screams were there on my way to dream land. Couldn't get so sleep without the sounds of screaming. Note above sentence is filled with sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Me: Well what do you think. Poor Hinata couldn't even go out side to get some fresh air. Anyway I have some ideas for some more stories and i wanted to see what you guys think. As of now I am waiting until i at least get three fourths done with this story before i even think about updating another one but that doesn't mean that i can't still work on them. So here are the ideas<p>

**Illusionist **- Hinata was told that she was hyper sensitive. She was quick to tell what someone was thinking. she knew when you were happy or sad or mad you get the picture. But her gift as her mother called it also had a negative affect. Things would hurt more to her than they would to someone else. Because of her difference between her and everyone else she shied away from people. Her father didn't like that. He didn't like the fact that she was so he spent as little time with her as possible. The time he did spend with her was just for her training yet disappointment always showed in his eyes. He opted to train his youngest daughter. Although she had the same gift as Hinata she wasn't shy. When Kurenai came around and finally knew what was going on in Hinata family she opted to train the girl. because of Hinata gift she was always able to tell if someone or something had a genjutsu over it without her byakugan on. Then Kurenai and Hiashi made a bet. If Hinata could win the Chunnin exam then she could be the heir of the clan and When she becomes the head Hanabi wouldn't have to go to the branch family. Now Hinata with the help of all her friends is going to become one of the best ninja of all time. The Illusionist.

Well there go option one. Summery wasn't that good but then again i was never good at making one. Now for option two.

**Dimension Travel **- This story is a cross over between Naruto and Avatar the last air bender. Tsunade with the help of a notebook and a team of scientist that were sworn to secrecy have found a way into another dimension. So far they were only able to get one dimension. the bad news, Tsunade have to find a team of people to go in there and check it out for her. The good news one of her ninjas are already familiar with the dimension. with only ten weeks to train not only herself but others as well in the art of element bending Hinata took on the challenge of being team captain. Now all she has to do is make sure no one gets lost, they get the information Tsunade wanted and no one dies. But what this? Sasuke been captured by the Ba Sing Se Army. What else is going to happen?

There option two.

**Maid for the Uzumakis **- Hinata and her mother was beating on a daily bases by her father. It wasn't the first time Her mother had gotten together with the wrong person. Every time her mother would come into her room around midnight when her father was asleep. Hinata vowed to herself that that will be the last time her or her mother will get a beating. With a plan in her head she told her mother about it. Her mother was skeptical at first but then agreed. They had made Konoha where their grandmother had left them her house in her will. Then her mother got sick. Her sickness was so bad she had to be taken to the hospital. Hinata used most of the money she had to get her mother a room in the hospital but that didn't cover all of the charges. They told her that they could keep her in one of the rooms and look after her while Hinata me the money for her mother surgery but the moment they need that bed she would have to leave. Now Hinata is looking for a job and the only job she could get is one that is a maid. Knocking from door to door in that rich neighborhood Hinata stumbled across Kushina Uzumaki. She decided to give Hinata a job as their maid since the last one left. Soon they notice strange things about her.

There you go the three option you can choose from. So review and tell me what you think not only about the chapter but the new ideas as well. which one should i do first and give me a reason why.

Have a nice day or night


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Yeah I'm updating this chapter quicker because I wanted to make up for the shorter one. So I can quench you guys thirst little I'll tell you when they meet. Hinata will meet few people before she meets them but that's only because i want her to get use to the Institute before I drop the gang on her. My reason, Sasuke would scare her with his attitude, Naruto and Lee are to loud which would make Hinata out of her element because she use to things being quiet. Ino already has a impression on her which could (If i choose) make her a little standoffish to Hinata. Hinata being around Sakura could make Sakura have a phobia induce attack (Though i might be exaggerating Sakura phobia) You would see why when you learn her phobia. All in all I needed Hinata to not be so scary when she meets them. so in chapter ten she would speak (write) to Naruto for the first time and in chapter 11 is when they have a full on conversation which would be done in Naruto POV which is just his pov of chapter 10 and then some. Hope you guys are okay with that.

Hinata: Michi tell them the good news.

Me: well for a few days now I've been stuck on writing chapter 11 because for some reason I continued to leave my notebook that had all of there Phobias in school. Yesterday I was able to remember and bring it home. Now not only can in finished chapter 11 but I could also (probably) finish up to chapter 13 as well. *Crying tears of joy*

Naruto: Okay everyone without further interruptions the chapter will begin.

Chapter 7 the girl with anger issues

I am a very light sleeper sometimes. Especially when I know I would have to come out of my comfort zone. How I know this…well once the lights turned on my eyes opened and my thoughts were already on the fact that I had to leave my zone and go to class with a bunch of people I didn't know. Sighing and getting out of my bed I went over to the washroom and…well washed up. When that was done I put on the clothes that was on my dresser and looked in the mirror. Seeing nothing wrong I grabbed my notepad and pencil then went over to my door. I was about to open it when I heard other doors open.

My hearted started to beat faster. Deciding that waiting it out would be better I did just that. When I heard no more sounds of opening and closing door I left my room silently. Like a ghost I made my way down the hall and out into the yard. I then made it to the first building. I didn't make it all the way to my classroom because Sarutobi was standing there.

"Allow me to escort you to class." He said with a smile. I let him. Why you may asks. Oh that's a simple because it's always better to meet new people along with someone you already know. Even though I didn't trust him the same way I trusted Kurenai or Asuma, I trusted him enough not to take me some place else. I mean the guy is the owner of this institution so he has to have some good in mind.

He led me to my first classroom and stood by the door. Giving me a reassuring nod he opened the door. He then gently pushed me into the room and walked in behind me.

"Ah Sarutobi-sama it's a pleaser to see you." The man said. He had dark skin along with a scratch over his nose. His black hair was in an up ponytail. His eyes lit up when he notice me.

"Oh and who do we have here?" He questioned. I tried to hide behind Sarutobi but the fact that he had his arm on me holding me in place stopped me. I turned my head towards him and saw he had a smile on his face before he spoke.

"This is Hinata Yuuhi she is the newest addition to our institute." The blush made its way on my face and I looked down so I wouldn't see everyone eyes on me. That didn't stop me from know that they were looking at me though.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata." I nodded my head albeit slowly.

"Why don't you take a seat right here." He said motioning to the seat that was closest to him. I nodded my head again but didn't make a move to go to that seat. There was a few snickers coming from someone in the group and that made me blush even more.

"Go on Hinata its okay." Sarutobi told me then pushed me over to the seat. I sat down since I was already over there and took a chance to look around the place.

People have weird hair color.

"Well I'll be leaving now it's good to see all of you guys." Sarutobi said then left the room. I stayed still not risking even twitching because I didn't want anyone else to look my way. Iruka then sat in his seat at the head of the circle.

"Okay then since we have someone knew here let's do what we did when we first got here. First you will tell me your name and then you will tell me what you are in for and how you are trying to change that." Iruka said. "We will start with you first Karin."

Karin was a girl with red hair. One side was straight and the other side was spiky. She looked around the room before looking at Iruka; a huge smile was on her face.

"My name is Karin and I'm Cacophobic for all of you who don't know that means I have a fear of ugliness. How am I changing that? Well obvious I try to look at ugly people." She then stopped to look at a girl with long pink hair and green eyes, "That means I stay away from you Sakura." She said earning some laugh from her friends.

"Okay you next Suigetsu." Iruka said choosing to ignore Karin's last statement. Suigetsu looked around the room before looking back at Iruka.

"My name is Suigetsu and I am Hydrophobic. That means I have a fear of water. How am I helping well I am trying to get familiar with water and hopefully that would make me fear it less." He spoke slowly. His sharp teeth scared me and when he looked at me I imagined a shark. Funny because he was afraid of water and I saw him as a shark.

Iruka looked at the next person and he spoke. I stopped paying attention along that time in favor to think about what my first time in the lunch room would be like. Would someone make me sit by them? Or would everyone laugh at me and call me names? Would I have to sit by myself? Please let me be able to sit by myself without the calling of names is forced upon me. And if you can also make sure no one throws anything at me I would greatly appreciate it too.

"Hinata." Iruka called me. I looked up at him with widen eyes. Just staring into his eyes made my heart beat faster. And no it wasn't like that. I was able to give him a confused glance though.

"Can you tell us why you're here and what you are doing to help yourself?" He said slowly as if I didn't hear him in the beginning. Some of the people in the room snickered. Quickly my eyes left his face in favor to stare at the notepad in my lap. A blush quickly forming on my face.

Gathering all the strengths that I had at that moment – it wasn't a lot let me tell you – I picked up my notepad and started writing. I vaguely heard the comment that Karin said about me drawing them a picture. When I finished I held it up for all to see.

"_I can't speak and it will take a while for me to write." _The room became a deadly silence as everyone tried to read what I wrote. Mentally I was praying that the bell would ring before I finished.

"I see Hinata." Iruka spoke, he frown as he tried to come up with the right words to say, "Don't worry Hinata we can wait." And right after he said that the bell rung. Oh how I like irony. Well quickly I got up and ran out the room. My next class was starting soon so I hurried up to it. Once there the teacher eyes widen at me and then her face broke out into a smile.

"Yuuhi Hinata it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The woman said. Another blush formed on my face as I looked away from her. "My name is Kana." I nodded my head. There was no use in telling her my names since she already knew it.

"Well the only seat that is opened is the one in the back by the window. I hope that isn't a problem for you." I hurried to scribble something down on my notepad before showing it to her.

"_That's okay."_ With that said I walked back to the seat and sat down. It wasn't long when other people started to show up. The ones I recognize right away is that Karin girl. Next to her was Suigetsu. There was also the pink haired girl who must have been the Sakura Karin must have been talking about. Next to her was Ino, the blond headed girl who came to my room to give me something to eat. After that one more girl entered and was followed by three guys.

After that I stopped paying attention of who was coming through the door. Kana was up in front and was about to speak. She cleared her to get everyone's attention. When she felt as though she had everyone's attention she opened her mouth to talk.

"Well class today we are going to be drawing someone close to us." She said. "I am giving you free range today so you can use anything you want to draw them." Most of them went up to get something from the closet. Then there were the ones who stayed there either waiting for sketching their picture out first.

I was one of the people who had stayed. Deciding that it would be either to sketch my picture out first then go over it again with color, I did just that. The picture was coming out well. It was, if you couldn't guess, a picture of Kurenai. The picture was coming along well. In fact I think I captured Kurenai really good. Though the fact that all I didn't put her eyes, nose, and mouth into the picture did leave it to be a little blank. Something always stopped me when I had to make someone's face expression. Maybe it was because I avoid looking people in the eyes. Their body language I know very well.

Luckily I didn't have to fill in her face for the bell rung.

Grabbing my things I handed my canvas to Kana like everyone else was doing. I waited in the classroom with some other students until I was sure the hallways were thinned out. I had one more lesson until lunch. It was cooking. When I entered the cooking room I saw a man with sunglasses over his eyes. He had a cook book with him and was humming some song. This time I wasn't the first person in the classroom. Instead a girl with medium length messy black hair and brown eyes occupied one of the seats. She had light brown skin and was currently reading a book. I walked in and went to sit in the back of the room. Glasses man smiled at me before going back to his book.

"Okay class." He said although there was only two people in it, "Today we will be working on dango." He said handed each of them a book. "Hinata this class is self run most of the time with you asking me for help if you need any." The girl with the book snorted at that but the teacher ignored her," My name is Ebisu, now get to work." And with that everything was quiet it. The only sound was that of the girl working. I stared at the book for a minute before smiling and getting to work.

The class was okay. No if I want to be honest with myself then that class was the best I have yet. I mean no one was talking and I got to cook some dango. It was now that I had to go to the lunch room. The one period I was dreading. I was at the double door glaring at them as if I was willing them be another room, one filled with nothing but good books. Of course simply wishing would do nothing but raise ones hope.

I entered the room and everyone turned to stare at me. Really is this the only period these people will be on time for. My eyes quickly found their way to the floor as I shuffled across the room to the lunch line. My target was in sight. I was closing in on it. Almost in the safety zone…when someone stepped in front of me. With no warnings at all I bumped into the person.

"Hey not only are you mute but your blind as well." A voice that clearly belongs to Karin entered my hearing. I risk one look up to see her staring at me before my eyes quickly returned back to their staring at the floor. She laughed a rueful laugh.

"What you can't apologize." I looked up at her though my face was still angled to the floor pleading to her with my eyes to leave me alone. She smirked as a wicked look crossed her eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" She questioned cocking her head to the side. Behind me I heard a group of people laughing. The traitors' cheeks of mines turned red. So much so that I could swear I looked like an apple. Karin made a cooing sound.

"Ah you guys should really come see this." She said with a fake aw, "She's blushing." They started laughing again. There were tears gathering in my eyes. My heart was beating loudly and my breathing was becoming labored. I was going to have another attack soon.

"She's crying." She laughed. My heart started to sound in my ears. The rest of the noises in stopped. Not because of what Karin was doing – I had no doubts she has done this before – no it was because my heart was too loud. She opened her mouth to say something else when a hand appeared on her head.

Standing there was the girl from the cooking room. Though she was nothing like the quiet girl from there. Now that she was standing up I can tell she was short. Almost as short as me and that was saying something. She was glaring icily at Karin. Then suddenly a slow smile made its way on her face. It was just as wicked as the emotion that crossed Karin's eyes. She cocked her head to the side but not in confusion, it was in thought. Her grip on Karin's head tightened. Finally her head straightened out and her hand slowly trailed down Karin's hair until it reached the end, where she started tugging it hard.

"Guess who Karin-chan." The girl said. Her eyes were lighter than what they were before. Karin's eyes widen before turning into a glare of her owns.

"Well, well Michi. It seems you finally stopped reading that book." She said angrily. Michi tisk quickly while pulling Karin's hair sharply. Karin let out a scream.

"Wrong answer Karin." She said, "Now leave the girl alone or…" she trailed off and whispered something in Karin's ear. Karin eyes went wide again and the clear expression of horror was on her face.

"Come guys we have better things to do." She said shakily. The other nodded and left with Karin. Michi gave their backs a glare before looking over to me. There was a smile on her face.

"Hey my names Michi." She said holding out her hand, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself during Ebisu class. I had things on my mind." She explained. I nodded my head staring at her in wonder. She cocked her head to the side before rolling her eyes at me. She picked up my hand making me flinch slightly, and shook my hand.

"Come Hinata you must be hungry." She said walking me over to the lunch line. Most of everybody had gone back to eating by now and I didn't dare take a look around the room to see how many were still looking at me. We got my food and then headed over to a table that was far away from everyone else. All throughout that my heart stayed in the same steady beat. There was no panic attack coming from being around this girl. We sat down at the table. I put my plate down and started to write on my notepad.

"_Thank you." _I showed her. Although my heart beat was steady my face thought it was necessary to become red. She shook her head while holding up her hand.

"No need to thank me. I was more than happy to put Karin in here place. It's not every day I could say something like that to her and not get in trouble." She said. I was already about to write a simple three letter word when she went on to explain it anyway, "You see I'm in here because the court said I hand anger management issue which is completely rubbish." Her mouth was set in a grim line and her eyes were in a glare.

"Just because of one little incident they claimed I had anger problem when I don't." She leaned in closer to me like she was about to tell me a secret which I had no doubt that it was, "I may have trouble controlling my anger but I have better control than most people who are claimed to have anger problems. In fact I don't believe that it is an anger management problem. There are some times when I'm around some people I don't fill anger at all even when I should be angry at them. Probably it's my shyness creeping in who knows." She finished leaning back in her chair as she looked at my plate. I gave her a questioning look and she raised a brow instead. Yet it wasn't in confusion. It was like she was challenging me.

"You want to know why I'm here don't you." Her eye brow was still raised. No she wasn't really challenging me, just daring me to tell her the opposite of the answer she knew I was going to say. Not wanting to keep her waiting – or have her eyebrow permanently stuck in that spot – I nodded my head. She nodded hers as well.

"Well you see I was on my brother computer and I was trying to write something along with doing my homework. Well he was asleep and when he woke up he was at first waiting patiently for me to finish but then his patient finally ended, even though I wasn't taking that long, and he started saying stuff. Then he said I had no business being on his computer since I ask him when he was asleep. He was conscience enough to tell me what his character on this game was so he was conscience enough to give me a defiant answer right." she paused to get a breath and I nodded my head, "Well anyway I finally got my stuff out and he was still saying something. Naturally that made me upset so on my way up the stair I called him a bastard. He got up and started saying more things. He then told me that I couldn't get on his computer anymore so I told him to give me my Nintendo DS. I saw no reason as to why he could still use my stuff yet he want to stop me from using his.

"So I went back in there and took it from him. He wanted to say some more things and I threw my Nintendo DS at him. He then called me stupid for throwing my own stuff at him but I quickly countered with the fact that I have honor classes and an advance placement class and he didn't. Still I let his words get to me and on my way out of his room he wanted to follow me and say more things. He then said to go ahead and kick his door since he knew I was. The thing was I wasn't going to kick his door at all but he kept telling me to so I kicked it anyway. He then called me predictable because I kicked it but hey he was the one who told me to kick it if I wanted to. I might not have really wanted it to but it was a stress relief. Anyway the predictable comment made me upset so I went back in my room to place my stuff on my bed and quickly went back downstairs."

I gasp and she nodded her head. A grim smile on her face.

"At first I was talking myself out of it. But at that moment I really wanted to hurt him so I showed him how unpredictable I could be. I rushed into his room and started beating on him. Not only was he older than me but he was bigger as well and you can tell who already had the upper hand in the fight. I was able to grab my hand on his lamp and I started beating him on the head with it. The fact that I myself was bleeding didn't register in my head until I was being pulled off of him by my mother. When I was calmed enough to comprehend everything I saw that he was passed out in a pool of his blood. He was then rushed to the hospital where they told us that he was put into a coma."

This time I was able to write something on my notepad and show it to her.

"_That was enough to send you here." _She read it and a surprised look appeared on her face. She then let out a small chuckle while shaking her head. She then put her head on the table before looking back up at me with a sober look.

"No that wasn't what sent me here. What did bring me here was the people the fact that they thought I had anger management problems. They told my parents that I should go visit someone for that and that's exactly what they made me do." She paused then opened her mouth to speak again, "You see when I'm mad anything someone do could set me off…no its more like I'm now hyper aware of everything around me and thus if it's something like… the TV being on while I'm working on something on the computer the noise would bother me more than if I wasn't angry."

I raised a brow at her what did this have to do with her being sent here. She smirked as if she could read my mind.

"Coincidently one of my pet peeve is being told something over and over again. And with my already angered mindset that pet peeve annoyed me more that it usually would. Usually I would just tune the person out but the Doctor I had to go see was completely infuriating and the tone of his voice made me mad. I tried to tell my parents that but all they would do is reminding me of what I did to my older brother and how this will help me. So mad plus mad equals more mad along with the fact that he kept asking me the same question like he was expecting a different answer made me even angrier. Finally I snapped and started hurting him via choking. Well he got a different answer to the question and I was sent here." Michi ended with a shrug of her shoulders like she didn't care.

I couldn't phantom why she wouldn't care about being sent to this place. Yet there was one question on my mind. What was the question that her Doctor kept asking her every day?

* * *

><p>Me: If you guys haven't figured then I will tell you. I had put myself into the story. The story Michi (me) had told Hinata was kind of true kind of false. I did get into it with my older brother, I did kick his door and he called me predictable. Bu the truth stops at me going back into his room to fight him some more. I was able to talk myself out of it before something like that really happened. Its true when I'm angered anything could bother me. and one of my pet peeve is someone telling me something over and over again. Another one is smacking while rating. Which kinds of suck because when I'm in my parents room (the computer is in there) and my mother is eating i could hear here which makes me upset and then some times I could be angry. but i usually turn my music up loud enough to drown out any other sounds.<p>

Anyway it seems a lot of you liked **Maid for the Uzumakis**. I'm not going to tell you which one is my favorite because I don't want you guys to be all like "Eh she likes this one the best so why not let her do the one she likes best". To tell you the truth I really don't care which one i do because I'm going to be writing all of them. Whenever i get stuck in my main fic i usually go to another one to write for a while until a idea for my main fic comes to me. anyway continue to tell me which one you want


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Eh I updated earlier than I intended.

Hinata: What's wrong Michi

Me: Well theres this boy I like. I knew he had a girlfriend. I never saw her nor did i know he had one for sure. It kind of funny though because just this morning i was thinking of ways to get over him and i even had a thought of him kissing someone in front of me. And lo and behold just as i was walking home from school he and this girl kissed. Well I was trying to get over him maybe this was a kick in the right direction.

Naruto: Michi-chan that's so sad.

Me: Not really. I think i can come up with a few jokes about this... Eh whatever i'll get over it soon Anyway lets get on with the chapter. Though this could be considered another filter

Chapter 8 That's Ugly

Michi, when she had finished speaking, turned away from me in favor of looking at the door. It was exactly five minutes after her staring that the door opened and none other than the cooking teacher entered the cafeteria and walked over to us. There was something in his hand. Once at the table he put it on the table and smiled at us. My heart was beating loudly as my mind raced through different words he could possibly say. He then turned to look at Michi.

"Here you go. The dango you made in class today." He said then turned back to face me, "We haven't formally introduce ourselves. My name is Ebisu I am your cooking teacher."

I nodded my head at him yet made no move to introduce myself. Though he still nodded his head and smiled like I did before leaving to go wherever teachers go. By the time I turned around to look back at Michi she was already on her fourth dango. My eyebrows nearly shot off my head, which must have looked funny for Michi almost choked on her food from laughing. She put the fourth skewer down when she finished off the dango and gave me a serious but humorous look.

"I'm multi-talented." She said answering the question that never left my lips. Quickly as fast as my hands could go, words appeared on my paper.

"_How did you know what I was going to ask?" _The notebook showed. She chuckled and put down her fifth skewer. She shook her head like she was getting rid of some memories that popped in her head unexpectedly.

"That's a simple question." She said, "A lot of people ask me how I could make so much food in a short period of time. I went from telling them that I'm a really good cook to just saying I'm multi-talented. In layman's term, I know the signs when people are about to ask me something." I nodded my head. That made since.

Michi stopped eating and stared at me. She then cocked her head to the side and continued to stare at me. Unblinking and unmoving she was like a statue. I raised a brow at her she raised one back at me. I frowned she frowned. I blinked and…well I don't know if she blink or not because well my eyes were closed for a second. Finally she laughed a small one.

"Aren't we a pair." She laughed, "To tell you the truth Hinata-chan, I have no idea what we're suppose to talk about." Because of her skin tone I couldn't see it but I could tell she was blushing. A thought entered my head and I was already writing it down and showed it to her before I thought more on it.

"_What's your race?" _It was a stupid question but I was curious. It might not seem like it but I had no idea what she was. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Does it matter?" she replied back. I shook my head. She smiled.

"I'm American. If you want to be more specific then you can say that's I'm African American." She said winking at me. Her answer sparked another question for me to write.

"_What are you doing all the way over here?" _I questioned. My eyes, I could tell, held confusion in them. Though my face didn't show it.

"Honestly I was always fascinated by the Japanese culture. The food the landmarks the music, among other things. So they thought it would keep me calmer to be here, you know, somewhere I loved." She smiled sadly at me, "Sadly they thought I was prone to outburst and so going out into the real world would mess things up. And since my parents are still in America visits are few in between."

I felt sorry for her. She was living so far away from her family. Not only that but the place she was residing in is a place where she wants to see but can't get out of this place. She gave me a smirk before getting out of her seat. She came around the table over to me and her hands were in a clasps position almost as if she was begging.

"Please don't feel sorry for me Hinata-chan." She said in a very high pitch comical voice. Her eyes were so wide they would probably jump out her head if they got any wider. "I'm fine living here." I cocked my head to the side. Why was she fine living here? She stood up straight again and smiled at me.

"Because I won't have to see the disappointed looks from my family or the pity looks my friends would give me. And there are some people that I just don't want to see." She told me. She was once again sitting down and picking up another dango. I decided that it would be best to change the subject.

"_So is dango your favorite Japanese food?" _I said. She smiled at me. One filled with thanks and understanding.

"Not really but it's a close. Pokey is my favorite." She said then cocked her head to the side, "What's your next period?" she asks. I blinked before flipping a few pages back in my notepad. There was a schedule that was written in Sarutobi handwriting on there. Show it to her, my heart started to race.

What if we weren't in the same classes? What would I do then?

"Ah you have gym next." She said a smile found its way in her voice, "You're in luck I have that class next as well." She then handed me back my notepad. "You also have the last period of the day with me." She said.

"If you don't want to get stuck in the traffic I suggest we get a move on it now." With that said we both stood up and exited the room. The bag of dango was still in her hand. It turns out that the gym room was just passed the dorm house. We didn't walk through it just around it. My eyes nearly jumped out my head when I saw our gym teacher. He had on a green spandex suit with a vest over it. His hair was in a bowel cut shape and he had thick eyebrows. He ran at full speed over to me and Michi with a blinding smile on his face.

"Michi it is wonderful to see you again what have you cook this time." He shouted scaring me have to death. So much so that I fell on my bottom. He looked over to me and Michi helped me up. There was a smile on his face.

"You must be Hinata the youthful girl I have been hearing so much about. Well my name is Gai and you may call me Gai-sensei. Do not fret little one for you will like my class." He shouted and then continued to go on and on about the power of youth. Meanwhile Michi helped me up and gave me an apologetic look. Before shooting a death glare at Gai who was still speaking about something called the power of youth.

"I should have told you about him." She said giving me an apologetic look again. Once up I wrote her something.

"_What's wrong with him?" _My notepad read. She gave me an amused look.

"Nothing that the state thinks." She said, "They think he's perfectly fine and could teach a bus load of problem kids." She paused to laugh, "Anyway I thinks he goes on and on about the powers of youth because when he was a kid he missed out on the chance to do things like that so he helps problem kids get over their problems by telling them about the powers of youth." She then shot me a smirk.

"It might not look like it but lots of kids listen to his words. One of the kids here respect him so much that he dresses like him, though I thinks it more because Gai was the one who found the kid and that how they grew a bond." I nodded my head at her.

"Gai sensei I made dango." She said. Gai quickly jumped out of his powers of youth rant and came over to her. Michi already had a dango stick in her hand and was handing it out to him. He took it and ate it with gusto.

"I assume you are giving some to Anko." He questioned. She nodded her head and turned to me.

"Anko is a nurse here albeit she is good she isn't the one you would want to go to when you need to be put to sleep." She read my face and continued, "You see she's has a thing for pointy object. It's not uncommon to see her throw a knife or needle around sometimes. It was also said that she stabbed someone with a fork before and he had to do to the hospital to have it removed. Anko has good aim and when you need to have a shot she would be the one you go to if you're afraid that they could miss and something important gets hit but like I said she has a thing for needle and won't wait for you to get prepared before stabbing you sometimes. Especially if you are on her bad list." She explained. I was already writing something down and by the time she finished I showed it to her.

"_So who is the best nurse here?" _I inquired.

"Well Lady Tsunade is the best here. The next best would be Shizune who trained under Tsunade and after that it would be Rin then it would be Anko. There are some more but I don't see them so I forgot their name. Then after them it's the other nurses." She told me. Out the corner of my eye I can see people start to walk over to Gai-sensei. My heart was starting to race when Michi raised an eyebrow at me and I was back to looking at her from that sudden movement.

What were we talking about just now?

"The other nurses you don't want to visit. They're the ones who aren't that enthusiastic about their jobs. There has been some cases when they would sort of abused the kids here." She said. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her. She didn't even miss a beat.

"There's no evidence that something like this is going on but Sarutobi is running an investigation with the ANBU." She told me. I opened my mouth but quickly closed it. It was a reflex thing. Michi opened her mouth to say something else when Gai-sensei started talking in his loud voice.

"Okay class today is a free day so you can do whatever you want." And with that Gai and the boy who looked just like him entered a race. I looked over to where Michi was to see her disappeared. Searching frantically for her I saw her over by a bin and she pulling out a ball. Once the ball was in her hand she made her way over to me quickly.

"Do you know how to play catch?" She asks me. I blushed and shook my head. When Kurenai found me she taught me everything I know but Kurenai wasn't one for things like that. She was athletic yes but she wasn't one to play kid games. And this seems like a kid game to me. Michi gave me an apologetic look. If it was anyone else, save Kurenai, I would have been upset but Michi look isn't out of pity. No, it's out of understanding. Even if she didn't know what was wrong with me or how I got like this she still understand some things so she doesn't pity me.

"Well to play catch is simple. All you have to do is stand still. I will be in front of you and I will throw the ball to you. You will then catch the ball and throw it back at me. usually people will play this with a smaller ball unless they are playing tips or out whatever you want to call it, or if their playing four square." She said with a smile. My face scrunched up in confusion. What was tips and or out and what was four square?

"To tell you the truth I only played four squares once so I can't tell you how to play it. But tips and or out, whatever you play it by plays the same. You can play it with more than two people. It's sorta like catch yet if you miss the ball you have the first letter of the words your spelling. If its tips you have a T and if it's out you have an O. You spell the word then you're out for the game. Anyway there's also a war when you pass it back and forth between two people and either you can continue until you or the other person miss or until you call an end to the war." She explained. I nodded my head.

"Well drop your notepad Hinata-chan because you're going to need two hands to play." She told me. I looked at her with an alarm look. She shook her head and chuckled.

"Don't worry Hinata. You can still communicate to me with facile expression and body language." I did as she said and dropped my notepad and pencil. She tossed the ball up in the air a few times before looking at me. I nodded my head and held my up waiting for her to throw the ball. When she did it came at me not in a fast pace but not in a slow pace either.

My hands quickly went up to face to protect it. The ball hit me on my stomach and I let out a surprise squeak. No one heard it for it was to quiet to hear. Michi stared at me like she was expecting me to do something. Her eyes then went down to the ball in front of my feet then back up to me. I got what she was saying and picked up the ball. I rolled it around my hand a few times to get the feel of it. I looked back up at Michi and she nodded her head. I then threw the ball at her. I was off and she had to move to get it. She shook her head and gave me a smile. Probably to let me now that it was okay. She then threw the ball back at me. This time I made a move for it but I still missed. Yet I was having fun. Picking up the ball and throwing it at Michi she caught it. She then threw it back at me and it hit my hand but didn't stay. I didn't fret over it thought.

I was starting to get the hang of playing catch and was about to catch it when someone crying caught my attention. The ball hit the ground beside me and rolled before stopping inches away. Turning my head I saw Karin and her gang messing with some boy. The boy had tears running down his eyes and he was breathing in a frantic manner. Karin's friends just continued to laugh at the boy as Karin taunted her.

"Ugly." Someone whispered closet to me. I jumped surprise to see Michi standing there. I didn't even hear her coming over. She gave me an apologetic look before turning to glare at Karin and her friends. I bent down to pick up my notepad.

"_What do you mean?" _I wrote. I then held it up to her face so she could see. She read the words quickly before cocking her head to the side.

"Well do you know why Karin is in here?" She questioned. I nodded my head and then started writing.

"_Yes she has Cacophobia, a fear of ugliness." _I wrote. She nodded her head.

"Well she claims she has a fear of ugliness and she very well might but she doesn't know what ugly is so how can you fear something if you don't know what it is." I was confused. I had no idea what Michi was talking about and I was sure she knew that.

"I know most people fear what they don't understand but in Karin case it's different. She doesn't know what true ugliness is yet she says she has a fear of ugliness. I can't really blame the girl for that but then again I can. She is ignorant to what true ugly is and so is the people who classified her with Cacophobia."

I nodded my head and started writing.

"_Then what is true ugliness?" _She read it then looked back at Karin and friends.

"You see what she is doing to that little boy. She is playing with his fears and talking about it. Her friends are no better because they are laughing at him; though I promised not to tell what people fears are I will have to tell you his so you can see what the problem is. That boy Inari has a fear of people laughing at him. It's called Gelotophobia, fear of being laugh at. Karin is making fun of him and his already sensitive nature is making him cry because of that. But the people who are laughing at him are making it worse because that is his fear. That right there is true ugliness." She told me.

"Everything has a form of beauty to it. Yes someone might look better looking than someone else but it doesn't mean that someone else is ugly. I classify ugly people as people who do wrong. They are ugly. Right now Karin is being ugly which is ironic because her fear is of ugliness. As I said before everything has a form of beauty to it." She said.

I once again nodded my head. That sparked an idea so I wrote it down and showed it to her.

"_You say everything has a form of beauty to it. Does that mean things like trees and inanimate objects?"_ She read it and smiled.

"You see that tree right there." She said pointing behind me.

I turned around and saw one lone tree. The tree I was climbing inside yesterday to hide from people sight. I nodded my head then turned back to her only to see that she was skipping over to the tree. I followed after but at a slower pace. Once she was at the tree she waited for me to show up. I stopped just inches away from her and she smiled at me. Before turning back towards the tree to hug it, she then started to speak.

"This tree is so beautiful. For even alone it spreads it branches and grows it leaves. It never moves from it spot when the wind blows and when it rains the leaves turn greener. That it beauty at its finest." She said then turned around to see me again.

"I have a poem you want to hear it?" I shrugged my shoulders before nodding my head. She laughed before nodding her head as well.

"Good answer." She said before starting her poem, "Like a tree I want to stand tall against the wind when it blows really hard. Like a tree I want to stay sturdy when the rain tries to bury me like my tears when I cry at night. Like the rain I want everything to be washed away no more fears no more tears." She then stopped to laugh.

"It's still in its experimental stage." She said in an apologetic tone. I shook my head and started writing as fast as I can while still making my handwriting readable.

"_That's okay I thought it was very good." _I told her.

"As do it." A voice shouted effortlessly scarring me and Michi making us both jumped. We both looked up to see Gai-sensei in a tree. He looked at us with tears in his eyes. HE FREAKS ME OUT. But in a good way I guess. Still though I'm on edge whenever he is around. Anyway he jumped down from the tree and gave us thumbs up.

"That's the spirit Michi your powers of youth were showing so brightly in that poem." He shouted. Michi made a humming noise and nodded her head. She smiled at him before it turned into a frown.

"Karin's at it again." She said. Gai also stopped prancing around and looked over at Karin. His face was actually in a serious expression as he made his way over to her. Once he was out of ear shot Michi started laughing. I looked over at her with a confused expression. She looked back at me with a smirk, her eyes saying watch this. I turned back to see Gai talking to Karin and Karin backing away slowly. At one point she actually said sorry and ran into the building her friends not that far behind her.

"The one thing that is scarier than an insane Gai is a serious Gai." She said then started skipping back over to the ball, "Come on Hinata we have to get you to catch the ball at least once before the bell rings." She said finishing it with a laugh. When she was out of ear shot I let a small chuckle escape my lips before running after her.

Me: What do you guys think? So now you know Inari. Poor Inari had to the victim to Karin and her friend torture. Now I know that you all know who the kid that respected him so much was. So tell me what you think. And don't forget about the other fics

Hinata: Ah it's good to speak again.

Me: Don't worry everything will work its way out in the end little Hinata-chan

Hinata: In the anime I'm older than you.

Me: Good thing this is just a fanfiction then. In here you're a few months younger than me.

Hinata: Whatever

Me: Anyway guys next chapter we get to meet Shino. I wonder what his problem is…


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Sorry for not updating soon. As I am sure i told you before I like to be a certain chapters ahead so I tend to wait until i reach that number before I update. I'm almost done with chapter elven and would be on twelve soon which is probably going to end up being shorter than eleven there fore i would be able to get back on track soon. One of the main reason as to why I am updating now is because I felt as though I spent to much time from my last chapter to this one. Once again sorry for the wait.

Naruto: Yellow everybody.

Hinata: Don't you mean hello

Naruto: Nope I'm trying to start something new.

Hinata: *Shakes head* Michi-chan does not own us. She only owns the characters she makes up. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 the boy who is Enthomophobic<p>

We did it. Well more like Michi did it but when I told her that she said that it was a group effort and Gai-sensei back her up on that. What was it that we were able to do? Well we were able to get me to catch the ball. It was so funny how it happened. You see at first I was missing them and they kept going farther and farther away from me. At first Michi would get them but I could tell she was getting tired from running and walking towards the ball and told her that I would get them. Since everyone was so far away from each other I didn't run into anyone while chasing the ball. Anyway it was almost time to go when Michi threw the ball. My hands were already out but some loud noise caught my attention making me jump and that was when the ball landed in my hands and it stayed there.

Funny right…well I and Michi thought it was.

Now, since the bell rung everyone was off to their next class. Me included. The only thing was that Michi didn't have this class with me. Meaning I was going to have to go through a whole period without someone who could understand me without using words. A silent sigh escaped my lips as I walked slowly to class. The halls were empty because I left after everyone else. And Michi was off at her class already thought she offered to take me to mines. I had told her it was okay, something I was whishing I didn't.

The classroom looked like one of those classrooms you would see in a high school. Since I never been to a high school before I'm going off of the images I've seen of one. There were posters on the walls and they had different kinds of learning materials on them. I walked to the back of the room and sat down. The bell had rung and everyone was sitting in their seats. Some turned around to look at me, which made me blush and duck my head.

The teacher came into the room looking flustered. Her face was a little red and her hair was put into a messy ponytail. Her clothes were a little wrinkled and she had on mismatch socks. She looked over at us and gave out a tired sigh like she had somewhere better she could be at right now. Maybe this was what Michi was talking about when she said that some of the staff doesn't like it here. Of course she said that it was the nurses who would sometimes abused the kids here but that part doesn't just extent to the nurses do they. The teacher looked like she would hit one of us right now if we made the wrong move.

"Okay class as I am sure you heard there is someone new who is now in this class. Her name is Hinata Yuuhi and you guys should give her a warm welcome." She said tiredly while leaning on her desk and looking at me. Everyone turned around and gave me a hello. My heart was beating fast but it was slowly calming down when it happened.

"Hello." Someone whispered in my head. I jumped up and put my hand on my heart. Turning to my side my eyes widen. Sitting there was a boy. He was wearing a white trench coat and brown khakis. He had on very dark sunglasses and his hair black hair was in an upwards fashion. There was no expression on his face and that probably what scared me the most. It was just like the face my father wore only I could see the expression in his eyes. And it was usually based with disappointment.

I nodded my head in his direction although my heart was racing a mile a minute. My face was growing a faint blush on them and I suddenly felt hot. The hoodie I was wearing wasn't helping a thing. He stayed quiet. He didn't even move a muscle as he watches me go through a quick I was getting better at coming myself down but that didn't stop the fact that I was ready to lung at him and or run out the room screaming so loud that I could wake the dead.

Of course I did neither. I really didn't think the teacher would appreciate it if I did one or the other in her classroom. In fact I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking her frustration out on me. Instead I tried to calm myself down by doing that counting exercise that Kurenai told me about. You know the one where you count to ten and it's suppose to magically calm you down. Yeah it seems farfetched but it's all I had to go by.

One: My mind quickly went into a fight or flight mode.

Two: My mind quickly entered the fight mode and adrenaline poured through my vein.

Three: My mind exited the fight mode and entered just as quickly the flight mode.

Four: My mind was cursing my body for not moving

Five: I was cursing my mind for cursing me.

Six: We were both in agreement. We had to get out of the place.

Seven: I didn't move an inch.

Eight: My mind was back to cursing me out for not moving and I at it for not telling my legs to move.

Nine: We settled the argument when my mind told me that I was in control of my legs and it was my fault we weren't moving.

Ten: I realized how stupid this thing really was, and how me and my mind were the same and also that the whole argument made me lose track of why I was counting in the first place.

All throughout that very quick exchange the mysterious trench coat boy was staring at me. That caused me to blush again. It seemed that whatever he was looking at me for he had found because he turned away to look back at the teacher who was talking about something. I had no idea what it was though. Out the corner of my eye I could see the boy take out a sheet of paper and write something on it before sliding it over to me.

"_Shino Aburame." _He wrote in very neat handwriting. I read it over and over again trying to figure out what he wanted. He already knew my name so was he just trying to tell me his. He took the paper back in a quick motion before writing something else on it.

"_I wanted to apologize for scaring you I thought you were already aware of my presence here. I would have apologized by mouth but sensei does not like it when people talk without permission." _I read it before writing my own note on it. Though my handwriting pales in comparison to his. Partially because I couldn't spot shaking and partially because he just have very good penmanship.

"_That's alright I wasn't paying attention and I'm really easy to scare." _I told him and it was the truth. I was very easy to scare though it really wasn't my fault. He nodded his head slowly before writing some more.

"_You are curious of my problem are you not?" _He questioned. I shook my head. I really wasn't. I mean I was trying to calm myself down in the beginning so it never really registered to me to ask what his problem was. And besides asking someone that just seemed so wrong and how would you even start it off. Come on, Hi my name is Hinata and I couldn't but notice that you're in a crazy home and I want to know why will you tell me. There is no way I would say something like that. Not even something close to that would leave my mouth.

"_I am Enthomophobic." _He wrote anyway. I gave a confused look at it and then back to him. Picking up my pencil my hands were already writing before my brain could catch up.

"_You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." _I wrote to him. He read it then nodded his head. He then picked up his pencil and started writing.

"_Enthomophobia is when you have a fear of insects." _He had written, _"When I was young my family went out on a camping trip. The place was nice and we were actually there to collect data on some of the insects that reside there. It was going well and my father and mother collected a lot of data on different types of insects. Yet it was said that they place they were studying in were home of the very vicious Kikaichu bug. But my parents were very well known bugs collectors. Well it was the last day we were there and they haven't gotten one data on the Kikaichu bugs. I was enthralled by a very rare breed of butterfly and was following it. Unknown to me there was a cliff and so I fell into it. I landed in some bushes but the bushes were where the Kikaichu bugs were living. There are very territorial and vicious just like the rumors said. They wasted no time in biting and sting me. I ran screaming but they continued to follow me. My parents found me in a pool of my blood with bit and sting marks in me. They quickly rushed me to the hospital and they were able to treat me before I died. Fortunately for my parents they were able to find a few Kikaichu bugs in my blood and are now studying them in case they attack someone else or to stop them from attacking someone else."_

He had told me anyway even though I wasn't really curious. But that sparked something. So talking the notebook and flipping it to the back of the page we were on since he had used the last of the paper to write that paragraph I started writing. Not sure of how I wanted to word it I continued to scratch things out until I realized that there was an eraser on the pencil and started erasing the words. So when he got it, it looked like this:

"_I__...__what__…__what I mean is__…__no um well__…__ugh I mean what I want I mean to know__…__how did you__…when did you realize that you were __deathly__ really afraid of insects." _ It was really stupid of me to forget about the eraser but that didn't stop me from showing to him anyway. He looked at the paper a nodded his head. I guess he realized how uncomfortable about writing that. He didn't comment of it either. Instead he went on to write. He was writing quicker than how he wrote the last time. Yet when I got the paper his handwriting was still very neat. He must have taken lessons on penmanship.

"_It took me about six months in the hospital to recuperate and when I was done my parents took me home. Once home I spent most of my time in my room. I had overheard the doctor say that the wounds that I have acquired from the Kikaichu bugs won't disappear so I was afraid of what people would say when they found out. My parents notice that and they bought my first trench coat. It was not until I had tried going out for the first time did we actually know something was up. A bee had passed us and I had started screaming. There was some people looking at me with pity looks but for the ones who didn't catch on to quickly just thought I was crazy. My parents quickly rushed me back to the house. They had called a psychiatrist and he examined me. After a few months he had diagnosed me with Enthomophobia. My parents tried all they could to get me over it but after years of not leaving the house they thought it would be better to get a professional help and sent me here. To Konoha Institute where I would be treated at all the time."_

That was the end of his story. I nodded my head in his direction not sure of what I could say…write to….make him feel better? He didn't seem upset about anything so I was left tongue tied. He nodded his head and looked to the front of the class again. He stayed like that until the bell rung. He stood up slowly, me following after him a few seconds later, and grabbed all his materials before turning to look at me. My heart picked up a few paces and I looked down out of fear.

"Good day to you Hinata." He spoke before leaving. I watch him go. It must have been hard for him going outside with a fear of bugs. Anywhere he turns his eyes could land on a bug and it would set him off. He was like me in a way though my fear isn't all that sever no matter what people say. Anywhere I turn my eyes could land on someone. And if they were to look at me as well I might go into a panic attack. My heart went out for the boy who was Enthomophobic. For anywhere he will always have the scars from the things that made him afraid and he will always be watching his back.

Me: There you go you have Shino story. And we have a new person entering Michi's Show. Give a round of applause to Shino Aburame.

Shino: It is a pleasure to be on your show Michi.

Me: It's a pleasure to have you on this show of mines.

Shino: Well now you all know what my Phobia is.

Me: Yes and I would like to ask you a question.

Shino: Asks away.

Me: Why the hell did your parents take you with them on a bug finding trip when there was rumors of the dangers Kikaichu bugs around?

Shino: That is a very good question. They felt as though it was time for me to see how the family business is so they took me with them.

Me: Some family business. Anyway tell me what you think about Shino's story. Does it seem possible to happen. Next chapter Hinata interacts with Naruto a little *Screams of joy* and in chapter eleven which is Naruto pov they interact more and you would also learn what Naruto phobia is. Stay tune for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey everyone I get to update. Right now I am at school. When you guys read this I would probably be home :) For question well Hinata and Neji are still cousains but They don't know that. With Hanabi there they would learn but that would be later in the story when Hanabi and Hinata put two and two together

Chapter 10 Diamond, retarded questions, and meeting more people

The bell had rung a while ago. When the bell had first started to ring the teacher was the first person out of the class. Everyone else was still sitting down until she had left and a few more seconds after that until they knew for sure that the teacher was already some amount of length away from them. Then when she was gone everyone else got up to leave. They probably waiting because she had told them to leave after she had left or because they were scared and waited until she was gone. She was really mean looking. And since the teacher was already gone I didn't have to worry about her scolding me for not leaving right way.

The second person who I was really paying attention to leaving was Shino. And that was only because he had whispered a polite goodbye to me before leaving the classroom. To tell the truth Shino kind of freaks me out. It wasn't because he was so silent. Normally I would be all happy and stuff about the silence. But it was his kind of silence. It was like you know he is there but you can't see him and he will appear anytime he wants to then disappear again. Like a bug.

Bad analogy but it was the only one I could come up with.

Shino wasn't a bad guy I could tell. He did write me to tell me about himself instead of talking straight out like it was normal. Matter of fact nothing about this was normal but the fact that he took the time to actually write all of that was very nice of him. Even though he had told me that he would write instead of talk was because the teacher would get him for it I didn't believe that was the whole reason. Sure she had influenced part of the reason as to why he didn't talk but I think that the one that had really sold the deal was the fact that when he first spoke to me I had started to go into a panic attack. He was probably worried that I would go into another one if he were to speak. He probably also thought that it would be easier for me to ask him questions while I was writing because I didn't have to speak or look at him. It could have also been the fact that it was easier for him to write about his past then speaking it.

He didn't say that he was a very quiet person but from his past of being by himself most of the time I could tell that he just stuck with being quiet. If there was no one to talk to why talk at all was probably what he thought. I know I think that sometimes. And from the way he held himself he made it so people won't come up to him. He was quiet and he held himself in a matter that said leave me alone. Yet that wasn't the only way he held himself. He also held himself in a way that showed he was very intelligent. I had no doubts that if he overcome his fear and leave the place that even though this would be on his resume he would get a job quick.

I use the word if because not everyone could overcome their fears.

Though Shino seemed like someone who could overcome his fears. The hallways were now almost quiet. I took that as a sign that the hallways were somewhat empty and it would be good to go to my next class now. Michi was in that class and I could tell it was going to be fun. A chuckle escaped my lips as I realize I was actually. Most people wondered how it is that I can laugh, chuckle, and giggle but I can't speak. First I'll pick up my trusty little pencil and notepad and correct them. It's not that I can't speak it's that I won't speak. Them classifying me as a mute means that they either don't know that or they don't care. The former is truer than the latter. Then after that, the corrections I mean, I will then tell them that laughing, giggling, chuckling, whatever isn't really talking its making noise. Noises I will make if it helps people better understand what I'm talking about.

I stood up and made my way from the classroom I was in now to my next one. The walk there would be classified as a long one. It surprised me that I wasn't late to my next class though the halls were mostly empty by the time I stepped foot in them. The teacher to this class was male. He looked sickly. He has on a green kimono with a purple slash keeping it together. His hair was long, black, and straight. He gave me a creepy smile before introducing me to the class. Most of the ones here I already met. There was Ino who was sitting by the window next to the pink haired girl named Sakura and the Gai clone Lee along with others. There was Karin sitting with her friends Suigetsu and the others.

"Over here Hinata-chan." I blushed and looked at the back to see Michi standing there waving her hands around. Next to her was a girl with long blue hair and green eyes. She had an uneasy smile on her face while Michi was smiling like a madman. With my head down I slowly but surely made my way over to them. Once there Michi pushed me down in a seat though she was still standing up. She had a giant smile on her face as she looked from me to the blue haired girl than back to me. After a while the smile vanished and a loud exaggerated sigh came out of her mouth.

"Aren't you guys going to introduce yourselves or will I have to do it?" She questioned. We stared at her with a blank look. She shook her head and picked up my hand while doing the same with the girl.

"Diamond this is Hinata and Hinata this is Diamond." She then made us shake hands. Diamond looked from Michi to me to Michi then to me again. She nodded her head and the uneasy smile was replaced with a happy one.

"It's so good to meet you Hinata Michi wouldn't stop talking about you and usually it's a bad thing because Michi, no matter what she tells you, is messed up in the head but she only had good things to say about you." Diamond said. I raised an eye brow. Michi seemed fine to me. In fact she seemed better than most people here.

"You would think she is better than most people but that's only because you just met her. Appearance could be deceiving. You should see how she acts when she's bored." Michi hit Diamond on her shoulder with an upset look on her face.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad." She said. Diamond gave her a look.

"You once teamed up with Naruto and Kiba to paint the whole front entrance to this place orange. You and Naruto were lucky to get out of it with no punishments on a count of you guys problem but poor Kiba had to clean the whole place by himself." She said wiping a tear from her eyes like it was a sad story. I looked over at Michi with a confused look.

She in turn pointed over to the group of people who were sitting with Ino and Sakura.

"You see the one with the short gravity defying hair. He has blue eyes and he's wearing an orange jumpsuit. That's Naruto. The one next to him with the marks on his cheek and the hoodie is Kiba." She describes them. I studied them for awhile until the one named Naruto looked up at me. Directly in my eyes. I gave out a quiet squeak and turned away with a blush on my face. He had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. I looked back at Diamond and Michi just in time to see Michi elbow Diamond. Diamond gave her a playful look before looking at me.

"Well as you know my name is Diamond and I have a very strong fear of jewelry. I can't stand those things. The way they hang off of people. Dangling around like they don't have a care in the world. And don't get me started on the sounds they make."

"Don't worry we won't." Michi cut in. Diamond gave her another playful glare. During their playful banter I wrote something on my notepad. When the sentence…question was done I gave it to her.

"_How did you get a fear of Jewelries?" _Was the question I had written. She gave me a smile and a shook of her head.

"Let it be known that mine is not that tragic as Michi or probably yours. When I was really young I had this Aunty who liked to wear very expensive jewelry and she would always wear so much of it. Well she was my babysitter most of the times. The jewelry she wore would always dangle and make noise. I remember this one time when I was really young. She had leaned in to give me a hug goodnight when one of her jewelries landed right on my eyes. The up close view of those things scared me a lot." She paused to take a breath of air, "My aunty moved the necklace out the way but she never took it out my bed. I was fast asleep the moment she left. And I was also a mover while I slept. I had awakened in the middle of the night and the necklace was around my neck. Only instead of there to look pretty it was choking the heck out of me. I screamed and screamed but that only made me lose air faster. My aunty came rushing in after my fourth scream and tired to help me take the necklace off. At first she didn't want to cut it. But when she saw that there was no option left she was reduced to doing that."

Diamond moved her hair out the way and pulled down the collar of her shirt. Right there by her neckline was a small scare. It ran from there to a few inches upward. Then there, around the end of the scare, was a line that seemed to go all around her neck. It was a thin line. Diamond then let go of her collar so it could go back in place and then she put her hair back where it was before she messed with it.

"Yeah, ever since that day I had been afraid of jewelry." She told me. She did the same thing Michi did and waited. She was waiting for me to ask her how that put her in this place. I didn't make her wait for long.

"_How did that put you here?" _she let out a small sigh.

"Well one day I was walking home with my friends when we had walk by a jewelry store. My fears had surfaced and I thought why not destroy the things that are causing me fear…so I did. I told my friends to go on ahead that I'll catch up with them. When they were out of sight I entered the place. And set fire to the store. I was charged with breaking and entering along with arson. They were told my little sob story about having a fear of jewelry and it was suggested, more like ordered, to come here." She said

I nodded my head and we were put into a comfortable silence. It was times like this I questioned the teachers. Looking up to him I saw staring at a boy with silver hair and glasses. He was with a girl with very long black hair, and two other boys. The teacher even licked his lips as he stared at him. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Michi and Diamond shaking their heads at me.

"His name is Orochimaru and he is a total pedophile. Remember what I told you about some abuse going on in this place?" She questioned. I nodded my head.

"Well Orochimaru is one of the ones who abused some people. It is said that he would experiment on people and that he had…done a few of them as well." There was a blush on her face when she said the word done. The meaning should be easy to guess. And it was. There was a blush on my face as well along with Diamond face.

It was awkward for a few minutes until…

"Can you cry underwater?" Michi asks out of nowhere. Me and Diamond shared a look before bursting out laughing. It wasn't really funny what she said but the way she said it and the moment she said it in made us laugh.

"How important does a person have to be before they are considered assassinated instead of murdered?" Diamond asks trying to imitate the same comical voice Michi had used. We all laughed again. They then both looked at me. Racking my brain for a comment I finally came up with one.

"_If a deaf person has to go to court is it still called a hearing?" _I wrote. They laughed at it.

"Maybe it's called a seeing." Diamond said between her laughs. Michi rolled her eyes at her joke but laughed anyway. I laughed because I actually did think it was funny.

"Oh, oh…if electricity comes from electrons, does morality comes from morons?" Michi had asks. I was vaguely aware of everyone looking our way. And why wouldn't they we were making the most noise save Ino's group. Diamond opened her mouth to speak.

"If corn oil is made from corn, and vegetable oil is made from vegetables, what is baby oil made from?" We looked at her with horror on our faces. The shear thought of that answer made me freeze in my place. And I bet Michi was the same. Diamond took one look at our faces and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Someone asks. I turned around and saw that blond haired boy, Naruto, standing there. There was a smile on his face as he looked and each of us; though I could have sworn he winked at me. The blush was back on my face.

"Telling each other's stupid questions or comments we heard of." Michi said while hopping up and down in the seat she was sitting in. Naruto invited himself to sit down. He looked like he was thinking. Both Diamond and Michi gave him their undivided attention.

"What have you guys said so far?" He inquired. They then turned away from him to look at me. I in turn raised a brow. Diamond gave me a pointed look while Michi moved her hand in a writing motion. It took me a few seconds but I finally caught on. They wanted me to be the one to tell him. So picking up my pencil, I started writing a long paragraph. When my hands were done from being hurt I showed him the notepad.

"_Well Michi started off by saying can you cry underwater out of the blue. Then Diamond said how important does a person has to be before they are considered assassinated. Then I wrote if a deaf person has to go to court is it still called a hearing. Diamond made a lame joke about it being called a seeing. Then Michi said if electricity comes from electrons, does morality comes from morons. Then Diamond finished it up with if corn oil is made from corn, and vegetable oil is made from vegetables, what is baby oil made from." _It had taken him a while to read it. Mostly because he was laughing at certain parts. Then he came to the last one and handed it back to me with a horror look on his face.

"Hey Naruto do you have any." Michi asks. I was wondering the same thing. Naruto flashed us a grin and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah I know that NaruHina meeting wasn't that long in this chapter but don't worry next chapter is in Naruto POV and they stay talking for a little longer. I want to thank everyone who review and for everyone else tell me what you think. As i said before Maid for the Uzumakis is in the lead it has the best chances so far of being the next story i make.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey look an update.

Naruto: And I'm the main character

Me: Its not nice to brag. Anyway would you guys like to see a Naruto POV every three chapters or every two chapters?

Chapter 11 Naruto POV: Stories, romantic novels, and seeing her handwriting.

The light flashed on. Of course that was easy to ignore and ignore it I did. Then there was knocking on my door. After the knocking there was banging. Both were easy to ignore. Then after that someone was threatening to bust my door down. I drew the line at that and got out the bed, went over to the door, and glared at the person on the opposite side.

"Are you forgetting where you are?"

Right there the person standing in the spot where my very scary glare was at was Sasuke effin Uchiha. He too had a glare of his own. Which I must say was probably better than mines. Although you will never hear me say that out loud.

"No I haven't forgotten where we are…why?" I was at a lost. Was there something I was forgetting? From the look on Sasuke face it seemed as though I had forgotten something.

"We have group meeting with Iruka today."

I stared at him for a second…no scratch that I stared at him for a minute…or two before it dawned on me. Slamming the door in his face, I rushed over to my bathroom. Took a quick, three minute, shower before deeming that enough. Once my clothes were on I was opening the door again to see the rest of the gang still there.

"What took you so long Naruto?" Tenten said with a smirk on her face. I in turn glared at her. She rolled her eyes at me and went to talk to the other girls.

"It seems fate is on your side Naruto." Neji said as we entered the room, "Iruka is not here yet so we don't have to beat you up for making the rest of us late. Fate has decided to keep you alive." My eyes landed on him with an uneasy glint in them.

Neji creeps me out with his fate and destiny talk.

I wonder if having a scare on my face will make people notice me more.

I shook my head hard to get rid of the last thought. I already have six scares on my face why would one more make me stand out more. We were the second group of people who was in the room. The first was Karin and her friends. After us Kabuto entered the room along with Kin Dosu and Zaku. Karin was shooting glares at Sakura and in turn her group was shooting glares at us as well. We shot glares back at them as not to look weak. A few seconds later Iruka walked into the room.

"Okay class today we are going to be talking a little bit about our past." Iruka said. He was just about to start if off when the doors opened.

Standing there was Sarutobi. My eyes quickly traveled down to see a girl in front of him. She was the same age as me and my friends. She has long dark blue hair and lavender eyes. They were almost the same colors as Neji or Hanabi. Iruka started talking to Sarutobi and Sarutobi then pushed Hinata to sit down. She looked up at him for a moment before following his direction and sitting down. For some reason I felt this pull to her. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Okay class since we have someone knew here let's do what we did when we first got here. First you will tell me your name and then you will tell us what you are in for and how you are trying to change that." Iruka spoke breaking me out of my thought.

"We will start with you first Karin."

Karin smiled before she started.

"My name is Karin and I'm Cacophobic for all of you who don't know that means I have a fear of ugliness. How am I changing that? Well obviously I try not to look at ugly people." Karin stopped and looked over at Sakura, "Than means I stay away from you Sakura."

She started laughing and her friends did as well.

It was annoying. I was about to say something when Iruka started talking again.

"Okay you next Suigetsu." Iruka said.

Iruka was another family friend. He usually avoided confrontation when someone was about to start one with or someone else. Don't get me wrong. Iruka wasn't a pushover. He just wasn't a fan of fighting therefore he nipped things in the bud before they had a chance to grow.

"My name is Suigetsu and I am Hydrophobic. That means I have a fear of water. How am I helping that, well I am trying to get familiar with water and hopefully that would make me fear it less." He spoke slowly.

Iruka looked at the next person in line and he started speaking. I already knew what everyone problem was so I felt no need in listening to what everyone was saying. It got to the point that my friends were talking. First it was Ino and then this boy name Shikamaru, it was then Tenten and Neji turn. After then it was Sakura, Sasuke who then proceeded after her. And finally it was my turn. Standing up I started talking.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am Athazagoraphobic which means I have a fear of being forgotten or abandon." My voice was louder than a normal person voice would be.

My eyes swept the room and the smile on my face grew lager when I saw that everyone so far was looking at me. With another sweep that smile on my face slowly started to turn into an uneasy one. The new girl wasn't looking at me. I doubt she even heard a word that came out of my mouth. Slowly I sat back down. My eyes were facing the center of the circle we were sitting in.

"What am I doing to help myself? Well I'm slowly learning about not being in the spot light every time." I told them.

My words came out in a tone that everyone else used. It surprised some people. Though I didn't care at the time. My friends were looking at me with a weird look. Iruka shot me one as well before telling the next person to go. And after that one was another and then another and then another until finally it was the new girl time. Iruka waited some time but she still didn't speak.

"Hinata." Iruka said. She looked up at him with widen eyes. It must have shocked her to hear her name. She gave him a confused look.

"Can you tell us why you're here and what you are doing to help yourself?" he said it slowly as if she had a hearing problem. I knew that Iruka meant well but the way he said it could be taken a different way. Some even snickered. She then looked away from him. But I was still able to see the blush on her face. She then picked up the notepad on her lap and started writing.

"Look she's going to draw us a picture I bet you it's going to be ugly." Karin said. I shot her a glare. She saw it and rolled her eyes in my direction. The sound of Hinata writing stopped and I turned my head to see what it was she wrote.

"_I can't speak; it will take time for me to write it though." _

The room became a deadly silence. I heard Ino take in a gasp of breath. It was one out of horror. Ino had her hand raised over her mouth. Sakura looked like she pitied the girl and Tenten felt sorry for her as well. Neji was studying her and Sasuke…well Sasuke was off in his own little world. I on the other hand couldn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't fathom how it would be like not to be able to talk. All those people forgetting you even existed because you couldn't make your presence known with your words. People would just over look you. My heart went out for the girl.

"I see Hinata." Iruka said. There was a frown on his face. I could tell that he two felt sorry for her.

"Don't worry Hinata we can wait."

Right after he said that the bell rung. Hinata looked as though she was happy and hightail it out of the room. I waited for everyone else and we all walked to our next class together. Our next class was art. When we entered the room and sat down in our seat. The teacher, Kana, then told us our assignments,

"Well class today we are going to be drawing someone close to us." She spoke, "I am giving you free range today so you can use anything you want to draw them."

Most of the kids went up to the closet to get something and I was one of them. As I walked to the closet that was in the back of the room I couldn't help but notice that one of the seats was filled. Right there was Hinata sketching something on her canvas. She seemed to be deep in thought as she sketched. I quickly got my stuff and went back to my chair where I told my friends of the new addition to our class. They looked over towards here.

"I feel so salty." Ino said once they all turned around.

We all looked at her.

"I was so upset that she couldn't even say a thank you to me but she doesn't even talk." She explained.

Sakura took this as a moment to comfort her. Tenten probably would have to if she wasn't in a debate with Neji about fate and destiny.

"Don't worry Ino soon you guys will be the best of friends." She told her.

Ino looked up at Sakura with teary eyes.

"You really think so?" She questioned.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Sakura replied. Ino was the first to answer and then the others followed after.

"Nope."

"Never."

"Hn."

"Fate chooses for you to be right."

"You're never wrong!"

"Well there was that one time…"

"You finish that sentence Naruto," Sasuke started, "And I will kill you."

At that moment I chose to look at everyone else. They were all glaring at me. Scratch that all of them but Sakura was glaring at me. She had tears in her eyes that were about to fall out. Going over my words my eyes widen when I realized what I was about to say. This was what Rin was talking about.

"Shit Sakura I didn't mean that." I apologized. She nodded her head at me and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know Naruto that's just your personality. You speak before thinking sometimes. You can't help it." She said.

I nodded my head but went back to painting my picture. She was making an excuse for my actions. Now _I_ felt salty. I didn't like it when people made excuses for me. They thought that just because of my phobia that whatever I say is just for people to notice me. It's true that I speak before thinking sometimes but she could have at least gotten mad at me. She would have if it was anyone else. It wasn't the first time she or someone else did this.

When the bell rung I left the class faster than they did. My next class was the trio. You know Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. When I walked into the class I saw someone else there. She had long black hair and emotionless lavender eyes. She looked up at me and gave me a nod before going back to staring off into space. The other saw her movement and turned to look at me.

"There you are boss I was wondering when you would show up." Konohamaru said. The other nodded their heads. The girl looked over at us.

"Why do you call him boss?" She questioned. She was staring at Konohamaru and he was the one who had answered.

"Because he was the one who had gathered Udon, Moegi, and I together. He was also the one who told us that we could get over our phobia if we really tried."

It was then I noticed how much they idolized me. When I had first met them they had each look so down. Why wouldn't they? They were taken away from their families at a young age just to get over a phobia that ruled their life. At the time I was still struggling with my phobia so just seeing them there not paying attention to me made me upset. They didn't know I was there. They knew my name but they didn't talk to me. None of them did. So I did what I always did in a situation like that. I made them notice my presence. It was Konohamaru I had talked to first. After we hit it off I started bring the others into the conversation. I didn't think anything of it at the time. It was just a way for me to stop from having an attack…but I guess it turned out well.

"Boss", the girl muttered. She then looked up at me, her eyes showing no emotion, "you really think we could get over our problem?"

I gave her a nodded.

"Not think I know you can get over it." I told her.

She looked at me for a quick moment before turning away to look somewhere else in the room. A sigh escaped her lips as her face was set in an indifference mask. She sighed one more time before looking back at me.

"You can't miss what you never had right?" She questioned. We nodded our heads. She nodded hers too and then looked back to wherever she was looking at.

"Then I can't get emotions if I never had them."

And with her declaration the atmosphere around us was filled with so much sorrow that you would have had to cut it with a chainsaw and even that would get stuck in the sorrow. Konohamaru was picking something up only to slam it down on the table we were sitting at.

"You know what Hanabi, you can to get emotions because at the moment you are feeling something you just don't realize that you are feeling it." He shouted at her.

Hanabi turned around to face him with widen eyes. It seems as though the only thing the girl could show at the moment was indifference and shock. How much of a life did this girl even live?

"I don't know what happened to you because you never tell anyone anything. Do you honestly believe that everyone is going to turn on you or something? Well newsflash not everyone is like that. Some people honestly give a crap about other people." He looked as though he wanted to say more but stopped. He shot one look to the teacher before leaving the room in a huff.

Hanabi looked even more wide eyed then she did before. She sat there staring at the spot he was just at. She then turned to look at us. Moegi was giving her a look of pity. Udon was looking as though he didn't know how to react. And I…well I was feeling like Konohamaru had finally made a breakthrough…almost…with her.

She gave us one look before taking off toward – I think – Konohamaru. Yes the boy had really made a breakthrough with her. If it was anyone else she wouldn't even have bothered to go after them. This wasn't the first time someone had tried to make her see the light of reason. Yet this was the first time she had showed shock and went after the person who had tried to make her see the light.

"I hope she gets better soon. Lords know what she's been through." Moegi said as she watched Hanabi run out the room. Once again the door closed with a bang. Everyone was staring after them. I even heard some whispers about it. Not wanting them to mess with Hanabi recover I stood up and glared at them.

"I would shut up if I was you." I told them a smile forming on my face, "Or I might just sick Michi, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten on you guys."

That got all of them to stop talking. It was bad enough that I had said I would sick Michi on them. Michi was known for having outburst from time to time and they would usually end with the other person hospital. Though Michi was known for going all out until someone stopped her, Sakura was known for having her superhuman strength, Ino for finding what makes you tick – besides your phobias – and using that to get back at you, and Tenten was known for knowing how to put you to sleep without even trying.

All four of those girls were monster – I mean that in a good way – and just the mere mentioning of their names in a way that implies that they would come after you could make even the toughest person here hesitate for a moment. With all four of them together the toughest person here would run with their tail between their legs.

Like I said they were monsters.

When everyone was back to doing what the teacher told them to do – which I have no idea what it was – I sat back down. Moegi gave me a smile and Udon nodded his head. They agreed. We spent the last few minute of the class just talking randomly. It turns out that her mother had gotten permission from Sarutobi to take her to the spa and by a few clothes for her. Udon was tagging along with them. When the bell rung again waited for them and left the room. We were all going to the lunch room and decided that it would be better to go together.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down with my food. Moegi and Udon following after.

The others were already there. They muttered a hello back and we all went to eating. Well most of us. Ino was still looking at her food as though it was the plague itself. She then looked over at all of us and gave us her disgusted look. We rolled our eyes at her and continued eating. After a while I got tired of her staring at us and I just had to say something.

"Didn't you promise Lady Tsunade that you would start eating?" I inquired.

She shot me a glare.

"For your information I promised her that I wouldn't throw anything up when I eat. Not that I would start eating." She said.

"Anyway it goes Ino you have to start eating something soon." Tenten said.

Finally I had someone sticking up on me. Ino shot us a wary glance before picking up her spoon. She put it into the mash potatoes we were given and picked it up. She stared at it studying it. We were giving her encouraging glances. She put it close to her face. She opened her mouth and was about to put it in. She froze and put it back down on her plate. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys I just can't do it." She cried.

Sakura moved over to her and put a hand around her shoulder. She rocked both of them back and forth while shaking her head.

"Don't worry Ino you still have tomorrow and the days after that." Sakura said. Ino nodded her head as she started to calm down some.

It was then that we notice how quiet it was in the room. We all turned to see Karin messing with the new girl. Her friends were surrounding her making it so she had no room to escape. I growled at that and glared at her my friends glared at her as well.

"Karin is such a bitch." Tenten stated.

The others – including me – nodded our head in agreement. I wanted to do something. Get up and go over there to stop Karin from torturing the girl any longer. But I didn't. And that surprised me. Naturally I would have been all over going over there and putting Karin and her friends in their place. Not only would that stopping them from messing with Hinata and give Hinata a chance to talk to me but it would also make me the center of attention. Something I would like very much.

But I didn't leave my spot.

For once in my new life, the life living with my phobia, I was scared to become the center of attention. The thought of going up there to tell Karin and her friends off didn't appeal to me. So I stayed in my spot and watch from afar as Karin spoke to Hinata. Every word that made her wince made me flinch. I could feel the eyes of my friends on me again. But I continued to watch the confrontation between Karin and Hinata.

And then Michi came into the picture.

Thank you God. Michi came up to her and put her hand on her head. Even from here I could see the cold glare she had given her. And then she smiled. It was the she had dubbed as "Shi no Tenshi" smile, in other words "Angel of death" smile. It was just her way of warning people that she's getting pissed off and if they continued talking to her then well. Like that name stats, unless someone stops her then she will be the last thing they see in their living life. She had put someone in a coma before.

Karin ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs. The other at the table started laughing at the sight. Karin's friends had to walk quickly to keep up with her. Yep Michi was fucking scary.

"What so funny?"

I turned to see Konohamaru and Hanabi standing there. They put their trays on the table and sat down. Hanabi was back to no emotion on her face yet Konohamaru was grinning widely. They must have had a major breakthrough. Hanabi looked over at Neji and he gave smiled at her. She gave him a nod.

"It's good to see you again. I see fate had decided to grace me with your presence." He said.

Once again Hanabi nodded her head. Konohamaru chose to speak again to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Once again I ask what is so funny."

"Karin was messing with the new girl and Michi scared her away with Shi no Tenshi and whispering something in her ear. She was running away like a dog with its tail between her legs." Tenten explained.

Konohamaru started laughing as he tried to picture it. Hanabi stayed silent. Though she did look around the room. It had gotten louder since Karin left. Most people wanted to watch as Karin tore into someone. They weren't really pleased by her but they mostly wanted to see how the person would react. The first time Karin had tried that shit with me I replied by shouting something back at her. She then tried it with Sakura but Sakura beat her with her crazy strength thus the first appearance of her super human strength. When she did it with Ino, Ino came back a day later with a stuff teddy bear that had Karin name on it. Karin outburst came with the realization that it was in fact her teddy bear. When questioned how she got it Ino say she had connections. Karin tired of how we always got the best of her made one of her friends off on Tenten. His name was Jugo and Tenten put him to sleep faster than you can blink. I don't know how she did it but that shit was awesome. Sasuke got Suigetsu in a fight and Neji got one of them by telling him their future. That guy was so freaked out by it that it actually happened to him.

When questioned later Neji told them never to question the power of fate. It sad what really happened to the boy. If that had happened to me I would probably be the same way. It was quiet again and I was about to eat when I felt someone staring at me. I turned to see Sakura and Ino staring at me. I silently questioned them with a look.

"What happened to you in the group meeting?" Sakura ask.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I quickly retorted. That was probably mistake number one when dealing with Sakura and Ino.

"You know exactly what Sakura is talking about?" Ino said.

"Honestly I don't." I said. Ino and Sakura shared a look.

"Do you need us to remind you?" Sakura ask.

It was at that time everyone else was looking at me. Their attention on me filled me with a sense of pleasure but I still couldn't help but fill uncomfortable with knowing the reason why they were looking at me.

"There is nothing to remind me of since nothing happened." I told them. That was of course mistake number two.

Once again the two of them shared a look. Though Ino wasn't the one who spoke this time. Sakura continued.

"You know when you were telling everyone what your problem is. During the middle of it you sat back down and had a dejected look on your face." she said.

"You also started speaking quieter." Ino added.

I said nothing. It seems as though they were thinking of ways to get me to talk. I really didn't want to talk to them about why I acted the way I did because I know they were going to do something about it. Probably bug Hinata until she talk to me. It was getting quit and that was getting on my nerves. It must have gotten too quiet because Lee started talking.

"DO NOT WORRY MY DEAR SAKURA-CHAN AND INO-CHAN FOR IF NARUTO REALLY WANTED TO TALK THEN HE WOULD." He shouted.

I shot him a grateful look and he returned it with an eye blinding smile. Ino and Sakura continue to stare at me even though Lee told them to stop. They didn't say anything they just continued to stare to let me know that the conversation wasn't over. When the bell rung we got rid of our gotten rid of our trays and headed towards the field. Almost everyone had gym after lunch it was just one of those things. Lee quickly went to race Gai in the obstacle course they had set up. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Moegi, and some other girls went and started talking. I on the other hand was about to play ball with Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Konohamaru, and another boy. And because of losing the rock paper scissors match I was the one who had to go get the ball.

"Hey Naruto-sama." Someone said. I turned around already knowing who it was. Right there was Michi with a smile on her face. I groaned.

"Come on Michi stop with the sama stuff." I said picking up a ball. Her smile quickly turned into a smirk.

"Is it pissing you off?" Sh questioned.

I nodded my head hoping she would see the light of way. Her smirk turned devious.

"Then I shall continue to call you Naruto-sama."

I let out another groan. Michi was fucked up and she likes to mess with people. Thus the reason why she ask me if it was pissing me off. She knew it was she just wanted to hear me say it.

"What if I told you it didn't?" I questioned. She went to pick up a ball the turned to smile at me.

"Then I would tell you that you are lying to me and continue to call you that anyway."

I didn't even stick around to talk to her more. It wasn't that I didn't like her. We did pranks together. But because I could see the way others were staring at me. They were getting impatient and if I waited anymore then they would surly beat me.

The game was a good one. I was pared with Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru against Konohamaru, Kiba, Choji, and that other boy. My team won. Shikamaru with his strategies, me with my shots, Sasuke whit his speed and Neji with his steals. We beat the other team by five points. Of course they challenge us with another game and we agreed that the next time we have gym that we would play again with the same team.

Next class was boring. It was a history class. I often wondered why I was put in this class and after bugging Sarutobi about it for a few years – it too surprised me how long he held on – he told me that my parents signed me up for it. When they had visited me the next time they had told me that they wanted me to learn more about history so when I become a politician just like them then I could know more and help out more.

Let me make this clear I Will Not Become A Politician.

Though no matter how many times I tell them this they never listen.

When the bell rung I hightail it out of the room. There was nothing I hated more than history. The next class was fun. In history I was by myself but this class I have basically with everybody. When I entered I notice I was the last one. Going over to the table with my group, I pulled out a chair and sat down. The others turned to me and greeted me.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asks a smirk on his face.

For what reason I do not have a clue.

"You're forgetting that my history class is all the way on the other side of this place." I told him. He rolled his eyes and the smirk was wiped from his face. The other nodded their heads at me in a form of greeting. I nodded my head back.

"So what did she want us to do?" I questioned.

"She said that since we have a new student that we could have a free day." Sakura said.

I cocked my head to the side. What was she talking about? Was Hinata in this class? One look from Sakura answered my question. She raised a brow afterwards. She was a curious little thing and I would not have her snooping around in my business.

"Hey what do you guys think of her, the new kid I mean?" Sakura questioned never removing her eyes from me.

I stayed quiet.

"She seems nice though I have really talked to her so I don't know." Ino said.

"We have a new student?" Kiba questioned. We all looked at him questioningly like but said nothing. That boy needs to get some common sense.

Sakura turned back to look at me as though she wanted me to add in to the conversation. There was no way I was going to say something. I will stand my grounds and not say a word. Nothing she could do could or would make me participate in this little conversation.

"What do you think about her Naruto?"

Except maybe that. Everyone was quiet when they looked at me. They were giving me their undivided attention. And although I was an athazagoraphobic even I thought the attention they were giving me was too much.

"Stop staring at me if you want me to get better." Half of me wanted to yell at them.

The other half wanted me to go on and on with the mouth telling them exactly what I thought about her. Obviously the former won the battle. I turned to look up to see Hinata staring at me. My heart skipped a beat. It fucking skipped a beat. What am I? Some girl in a romance novel? No, no more skipping of heart beats for me. Yet I couldn't stop looking at her. She was the one who turned away first. There was a blush on her face and I could have sworn I heard a squeak come from her.

"Naruto pay attention." Ino shouted.

I turned around to look back at the group. So far Lee had wrapped Neji and Kiba into a conversation. Sasuke was quiet and Shikamaru was sleeping. Konohamaru was conversing with Hanabi but they would also included Moegi and Udon into the conversation. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura was whispering to each other and then staring at me. Why did Ino call me?

"Now Naruto tell us what your problem is." Ino all but demanded.

See told you they weren't done yet. In fact they probably want to know what was wrong with me even more now than they did before. Of course I wouldn't give in. Nope nothing they could say could make me give in. I shall not tell them.

"It was the new girl Hinata wasn't it."

"Damnit Sakura." I muttered out. She was still able to hear me and laughed. The others caught on and started laughing as well. They then stole a look at each others, nodded their heads, then looked back at me.

"Well Naruto care to explain to us why Hinata affects you so much." Ino questioned a smirk on her face. Naturally I played stupid.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

They glared at me for that.

"Baka you know exactly what we're talking about." Sakura shouted at me. It was then we heard laughter. Turning around we saw Michi's group laughing. My eyes were quickly drawn to Hinata. Her laugh sounded so beautiful. The girl next to Michi, Diamond, said something and they looked horrified.

"Go over there lover boy we all know you want to." Tenten said. That was all the permission I needed to go over there.

"What so funny?" I questioned. I smiled when they all turned to look at me. I knew by now that Michi or Diamond told her about me. And I was okay with that. At least she won't ignore me like she did in first period. Although that probably wasn't her fault. That class was so boring Sakura looked as though she was going to fall asleep. And that's saying something.

"Telling each other's stupid questions or comments we heard." Michi said. She was hopping up and down like an energized bunny on crack. Not caring for their permission I took a chair and sat down. If one of them were to ask why I was sitting down without asking I would just blame my phobia.

Of course Michi would still hit me. Both Michi and Diamond was giving me their undivided attention. I could see Hinata staring at me also but I could also tell her thoughts were focused on other things.

"What have you guys said so far?" I questioned. Then turned their attention from me to Hinata. Hinata stared back at them with a confused expression. Diamond gave her a look and Michi looked as though she was writing something. Realization dawned in her eyes and Hinata started to write something in her notepad. When she was finished she handed it over to me.

_Well Michi started off by saying can you cry underwater out of the blue. Then Diamond said how important does a person has to be before they are considered assassinated. Then I wrote if a deaf person has to go to court is it still called a hearing. Diamond made a lame joke about it being called a seeing. Then Michi said if electricity comes from electrons, does morality comes from morons. Then Diamond finished it up with if corn oil is made from corn, and vegetable oil is made from vegetables, what is baby oil made from." _

I had read it quickly and then reread it again. Her penmanship was neat and beautiful. Better then everyone i knew of and I knew a lot of people. Maybe because she didn't speak her penmanship grew better so she could better communicate with people. I then finished it for the last time and handed Hinata her notepad back.

"Hey Naruto do you have any?" Michi asks me. I was grateful that she dropped the sama part. Then I flashed them a grin.

"Well if pro is the opposite of con then what's the opposite of progress?"

It took them a moment and then realization showed in their eyes. Then they started laughing. Diamond and Michi was laughing louder than Hinata but that was only because they knew the reason why I said that one. You see my father is actually in charge of this city. Meaning that he's really important and would have to often go place to make treaties with some places. I was often home alone because my mother would go with him and they didn't want me around to mess something up. Thus my phobia was formed. Always being left by yourself because your parents have to go somewhere would make you lonely. Then add the fact that they could be gone for days and some days while they were gone they would forget to call you or check up on you. Then multiply that with the fact that when they do get home from laughing and having a good time wherever they went they would always have this look on their face when they see me like they had just forgotten that I was alive.

I am Athazagoraphobic because my parents forget about me.

"Oh, oh what about this one" Michi said almost launching herself out of her seat "There are three types of people those who can count and those who can't."

It was quiet for a while and then we laughed. The comment was more stupid then funny thus the reason we were laughing. Not at how funny the crap was but at how stupid it was.

"Well at least we know which one Michi is." She huffed and glared at me.

"You come up with a better one Naruto-sama." she said

The others turned to look at me with a weird look before giving one to Michi. They then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before looking back at me. Basically they were telling me to explain it. Though I couldn't help but notice the faint blush that was on Hinata's face as she looked at me.

"When I had first met Michi we had gotten into an argument about a certain prank that shall not be named. I won the argument and she had been calling me that ever since."

Diamond gave me a look filled with understanding.

"Oh I can just fill your frustration. A little piece of advice for a month or so act like it doesn't bother you know matter what she says if it doesn't' really bothers the person anymore she would usually give up on it. Unless she actually likes calling you that."

Duly noted.

"Anyway let's see, there are two types of pedestrians, the quick and the dead." I said.

They shook their heads at me and Michi even shouted the words lame. Though I think she only did that because of the comment I gave on hers. I turned to see Diamond giving me a wink and Hinata on the other side was trying to hold in her laughter. I didn't know it if was from what I said or from the action of the other members but her laughing made me smile.

"Okay it's my turn." Diamond said, "Snowflakes are like the most fragile thing in the world...but looks what happens when they stick together."

She had paused in between to build up the suspension and then had said the rest. We took one look at her face and chuckled at the truthiness of her quote. Michi was now jumping up and down again.

"Okay I have one." She said and put on a serious face, "Before you criticize someone walk a mile in their shoes, that way when you do criticize them you're a mile away and you have their shoes."

We laughed and shook our heads at Michi. That girl has problems.

"I seriously thought you were about to say something smart at first." Diamond said, "And then I realized this is you and my expectations went back to normal."

"Hey." Michi shouted at her. Diamond shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the truth no matter how much you want to deny it," Michi huffed and folded her arms.

We laughed again at Michi expression. She gave each of us a look then stuck her tongue out. She was letting us know that she wasn't really made in her own little special way. All throughout the conversation I notice that Hinata didn't contribute at all. And that just won't do.

"Hey Hinata what about you? You have any stupid questions or comments." I ask. She looked at me and blushed bright red before taking her hand - that was shaking - and writing something on her notepad. When she finished she showed it to us.

"_You have the right to remain quiet. Anything you do will be misquoted and used against you."_

We laughed at the quote. But I was curious. Didn't she feel upset writing that because she doesn't speak? Would a quote like that sort of set her off? Since she looked fine I didn't think anything against it. She looked up at me to see me staring at her again. I gave her another wink and she turned away blushing. That made me chuckled some more. She looks so cute when she does that.

It then seems as though she was shaking a little. Michi and Diamond had entered their own conversation at the moment over animes. Hinata then grabbed her notebook and pencil. After she was finished writing she showed it to me.

"_Are they always like this?" _She questioned. She was talking about how passionat they had gotten about what the best animes slash mangas were.

"Unfortunately yes they are." I answered. Michi turned to look over at us.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are talking about me and Diamond." She questioned but there was a smile on her face. Hinata blushed again and looked away from everyone. We – as in Diamond Michi and I – shared a laugh. She really looked cute doing that.

Okay enough with the romantic novel shit. Right then and there the bell rung. I told them my goodbyes and quickly the girls. I met up the others at the door and they practically forced me to come with them to the rec room. Well it wasn't so much as force as me saying no once then agreeing to go. After the rec room I went back to my room and waited for lights out.

My dreams stareda little girl with bluish black hair and lavender eyes. Not even the sounds of screaming could keep me up. Yep I entered a romantic novel.

* * *

><p>Me: What do you guys think. The tittle for this chapter was somewhat of a joke if you caught it. Instead of hearing her voice I had seeing her handwriting because...well Hinata doesn't talk. She could but - and i think i put this in here - she doesn't want to talk and the doctors didn't really know that fact - or they didn't care I haven't decided yet - they said she was a mute and she stuck with it.<p>

Naruto: You made me an Athazagoraphobic. (Fear of being forgotten or abandon)

Me: Yeah I've been thinking about your phobia It was either being afraid of doctors and hospital or this. Well as you can see this won.

Naruto: But why Athazagoraphobic?

Me: Simple in the manga/anime you were ignored for having the kyuubi in you so I just used that and made a story up for that. Anyway what did you guys think about Naruto story. I think i could have made it better somehow or used something completely different but this was the think that popped into my mind and once it was there every other way seemed sort of wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: There is so many thing I could say that could start this chapter off but I don't feel like saying it.

Hinata: Last chapter was fun what am I doing to do in this one?

Me: sorry but I can't tell you Hinata or it would ruin the surprise for everyone else.

Hinata *Pouts* That's okay.

Me: I'm glade you see it my way. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. Just my own creation that I decide to put in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Gender confusion<p>

I had woken from my sleep. Yesterday was fun – stupid – but fun. In all actuality I had been dreading my first day in the institute but meeting Michi had made it fun. And I met a boy named Shino who had too liked the quiet. And then Michi introduced me to Diamond. I thought I was going to have a panic attack while conversing with those two people but nothing happened. Maybe I'm getting better. And then there was Naruto. For some odd reason – that wasn't due to my phobia – I kept blushing around him. And whenever he looked at me my heart threatened to burst out of my chest with joy. The next time I see Kurenai I will have to tell her about this. Maybe she could help me out.

If she isn't too busy laughing at me. Kurenai likes it when I come to her for advice but she likes to tease me also. There is no doubt in my mind that she would tease me about this.

The light turned on and I started my day. First I showered and then I put on some clothes that consisted of an orange hoodie and some black pants. My shoes were all white. I only had two pairs of shoes. One was all white and the other one was all black. With my clothes on I was just about to leave the room when I heard a knocking on my door.

How come people always come to my room door? Let me leave in peace. I opened the door and saw Michi and Diamond standing there. Michi had on a large smile and Diamond looked as if she had just woken up.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." Michi shouted.

"Yeah, good morning Hinata." Diamond muttered. I nodded my heads at them and went to go get my notepad. Once it was in my hand I started writing.

"_Good morning you guys…what wrong with you Diamond?" _I wrote.

"A certain someone entered my room and threw me out of my bed before the lights turned on. And that same person then told me to get dressed because we are going to see you. She woke me up too early." Diamond said while glaring at Michi. Michi looked at her and smiled. She then waved a dismissive wave at Diamond.

"Oh don't be like that. You should be glad I woke you up early. Everyone knows that after a certain amount of people taking a shower that the water would turn slightly cold." Michi responded.

We were now on our way to our first class. They had explained to me yesterday that group meeting was only once a week. Every other day after that you would get sent to another class they informed. And because this place is one of the best out here they would have to have some education center of some type. So now we are off to our English class. After that I would have science. Because really, though I like art I had no plan for that in my future.

If I ever get out of here that is.

We made it to the room and sat down in a seat in the back. People were loud and talkative. The bell rung and they were still loud and talkative. The teacher was nowhere in sight. I look over to Diamond and Michi who were just staring at me. Waiting for me to do something. I shook my head when I finally figured out what they were waiting for me to do. These girls have problem. One that far precede the reason as to why they are here.

"_Where's the teacher that suppose to be teacher this period?" _Michi smiled and was about to talk when Diamond put a hand over her mouth. She shot Michi a look and the girl stopped struggling. Diamond then turned to look at me.

"His name is Kakashi. He's always late and he has a thing for perverted book. But never call it porn when he's nearby because then you would be wrapped up into a conversation that could last for hours. Anyway here is a little secrete about him. Kakashi sensei was actually a resident at this institute before. He has Cynophobia which means he had a fear of dogs." Diamond said.

Michi finally removed Diamond hand from over her mouth and added her two cents.

"He's one of those adults who are like 'Oh I been there too I know how tough it is but if I could make it then so could you.'" She said while trying to make her voice deep, "I don't hate Kakashi or anything but that's exactly what he is."

"Good to know you have me profiled Michi."

I jumped and a small squeak escaped my mouth. Michi also looked as though she had seen a ghost. I turned around a saw a man. He was crouching down onto a desk. He had silver gravity defying short hair and one seeable black eye. He had a mask on the bottom half of his face and there was a…headband covering his other eye. He was covered heat to toe with clothes and there was a dark green vest on. A vest that was also on Iruka. Michi ghost like expression turned to a happy one. Even though the mask hid his smile you can tell he had one on his face.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei don't be like that. You know I love you." She said happily. A huge smile on her face.

"You sure they didn't say you were bipolar?" He questioned. Michi glared at him.

"I'm not bipolar." She shouted. We all turned to give her a look. She gave us one back. And then she smiled. Yep Michi must be bipolar. That is like the only way to explain her mood swings.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Alright class today I want you to pick a book from the back and do a little SSR." He said as he walked to the front. Once there he turned around and smiled at everyone "You know Silent Sustained Reading." He said.

Everyone got out of their seat and went to the back of the room. I stayed in mines. No matter how comfortable I felt when Diamond and Michi were around there was no way I was going to be in a crowd was people would be pushing and touching one another. You can't make me do you; you can't make me do it. Not even for all the riches in the world. Besides what good would the riches be if you died from a panic attack mere seconds after you received them. It's not like they're going to follow you into the afterlife.

Michi and Diamond came back seconds later with a book in their hand. The latter have two in hers. Once they sat down Michi began reading a book called, _The keys to the Kingdom_. Diamond handed me a book called _Emily the strange_ and she was reading a book called _Evil genius._ To be frank I would have thought Michi would have chosen a book like that. But now that I think of it Diamond seems like someone who would read that book too. Halfway through the class period I heard Michi groan. She had the book down and her head on the desk.

"Eh why can't they have a section for graphic novel here?" She whined, "If they did then I could totally agree with the silent part of the whole SSR thingy." Diamond snorted at her friend but made no move to say anything.

"Kakashi-sensei I finished the book can I go get another one?" She called out. Her hand was raised but she didn't care that he didn't even called on her heat. He nodded his head and she went to go get another book. That went on for the rest of the class period. Michi would go and find one of the quickest books to read. When she finished she would make some comment of some type and then ask to go get another book. Diamond throughout the rest of the period just stared into space. I on the other hand was actually trying to read the book. I got halfway done when I too started to stare off into space.

The bell rung. My next class Michi and Diamond weren't in. They walked me over to the science class. They both had looks of pity on their faces. I of course raised a brow. Michi then started laughing and Diamond shook her head.

"Jiraiya who is your science teacher is a major pervert." She said. Michi continued laughing.

"Rumor has it ha-ha that he had a phobia that made him fear females and doing you know what ha-ha but now he's all better and turned into a major pervert." She explained. Diamond shook her head.

"Well I'm leaving before he gets here." She said then stalked off. I turned to look at Michi.

"He was using her in one of his perverted books. The one Kakashi reads yeah those are the ones he writes." Michi said, "Well I better be going to or I'm going to be late." She spoke while running off.

I headed inside the classroom. The lights were off and the blinds were close. I waited at the front of the room for Jiraiya to come. About a minute later he came in with a large smile on his face. He come over to me and stuck out his hand. I stared at it for a minute. My heart was racing as my mind instantly went into to the flight-fight response thingy. Should I take his hand or just leave it hanging. A blush formed on my face as my heart raced. Slowly I reached up and took his hand. He shook it up and down slowly as if he didn't want to startle me.

"As I'm sure you already know my name is Jiraiya." He said.

I took my hand back and started writing on my notepad. _"Hinata Yuuhi." _It read. He nodded his head and smiled at me again. He then looked me over. Feeling a little discourage I shrunk back into my hoodie like a turtle with its shell. Jiraiya saw that and stopped staring at me. He then cleared his throat.

"Well Hinata the only seat that is opened is the one right there." He said pointing to a seat.

I nodded my head and went to sit down in that seat. I could feel his eyes traveling after me. It wasn't a freaked out feeling I was getting from him. And his stare wasn't a perverted one. I guess Sarutobi told him about me. He probably told ever teacher and nurse here what my problem was. As much as it made me upset I knew that he had to do that. The bell rung and other people started to come in. Like Jiraiya had said the whole class was full. There was this person sitting by me. She had long blue hair and brown eyes. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hi my name is Haku." And I realized from the sound of her voice that she was in fact a he. Or a girl with a boyish like voice. He…or she smiled at me.

"You think I'm a girl don't you?" He she questioned. I, like any other smart person in a situation like this, stayed quiet. He…or she, though I doubt that at the moment, started laughing. He, defiantly has to be a he, then shook his head and turned to look at me.

"I was born a boy." He said, "My mother always wanted a girl though." Suddenly he stopped and turned to stare at me. "You probably don't want to hear this do you?" He questioned. Quickly I wrote onto my notepad. I wanted him to keep talking.

"_Actually I would like to know." _I had written.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head. "Well as I said I was born a boy but my mother always wanted a girl. So she would never take me to get my hair cut. She would by me dresses and makes me wear them. My father came in one time and saw this. They had a hug argument. My father then took me to get my first hair cut and he bought me a lot of boy clothes. My father wanted a boy and my mother wanted a girl."

I looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe his story.

"Well there would be time when my mother would take me to places and show me off as a girl and other times my father would take me places and show me off as a boy. They still had arguments about me from time to time until they came to an agreement."

"_What was the agreement?" _I had written and showed to him. He was like me in a way. My father wanted me to be a boy. Yet unlike his father, my father couldn't even look at me without having a disappointed look on his face. My mother was happy to have a girl. She would spend all of her time with me. Then one day I had heard my father say that the reason why my mother wasn't coming out anymore was because she was upset. That she had, had a miscarriage. When the person he was talking to saw me he had introduced me as a cousin of a family member,

I was mortified.

"The agreement was that on a few days I will be a boy with my father and on the other days I would be a girl with my mother."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. His parent messed up his mind so bad. Could that have happened to me? If had stayed with my family would my father turn me into a boy.

"That had gone on for years." Haku continued, "Then finally someone caught it. Yet I was already messed up at that time. When I was with my father there was times when I would act like a girl and times when I was with my mother I would act like a boy. A family friend had caught it and they had taken me to get an exam. It seems I failed it and I have been here ever since."

He then smiled at me.

"I'm getting better and they say that I only have one more year left until I can leave." He finished.

It was quit for the rest of the period. Haku would help me out every now and then with the assignment because it was something me and Kurenai haven't worked with yet. After that we would make small talk. Well Haku would make small talk I would just write everything down and showed it to him. It was a form of communication. When class was over I met up with Michi and Diamond they gave me a smile and took me to my next class.

"Did you meet anyone interesting in there?" Diamond ask. I nodded my head. They didn't ask who and I didn't tell them. Going inside the class I was met with a girl with long blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hey Hinata I wanted to apologize for my actions when we had first meet. And even though you don't know it I want to apologies for everything I thought about you." Ino said. The emotions filled her eyes. I took out my notebook and started writing something on it.

"_Its okay its not like you knew I was a mute or anything." _ I had written to her. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. The action shocked me a little but I was getting used to people doing that to me. Ever since Michi had first grabbed my hand I started to get used to random people doing that. Ino then dragged me over to a table and sat me a down.

"I don't have a partner for this class. He was able to get out because he finished his stay here so are you okay with being my partner?" She asks.

Yes she ask me after she brought me over to her table. I quickly wrote a response.

"_I don't mind." _She smiled

"Hi my name is Ino and I'm a Phagophobic." She said holding out her hand.

* * *

><p>Me: Oh My God Ino's Phagophobic. And now another person enters the Michi show.<p>

Ino: first Michi let me start by saying you're an idiot for ending the chapter that way. I mean I didn't get a lot of screen time. Now hello everyone else

Me: Ino why thank you for your complement. You're mean because you care. And on with the questions...How does it feel to be phagophobic

Ino: well since a certain idiot ended the chapter they way they did I can't exactly tell you how I feel because that would be giving away information. Although I would say this much it is a struggle getting through life with this phobia. Lots of people questions me about how I'm still alive and I just point in the direction of the nearest hospital.

Me: I see well that's all for Ino part in Michi's show. Now for someone else to show up. He's a guest speaker and you're going to love him. Give it up for Haku.

Haku: Hey everyone.

Me: How does it feel to live a life like that?

Haku: Well it wasn't a good one. There would always be boys blushing at me and trying to kiss me when i was with my mother and the same could be said for the girls when i was with my father.

Me: So you were grateful that your long time family friend saw the signs and helped you out.

Haku: Yes I am in debt to that person although he says that I don't owe him a thing.

me: And there you go that's Haku for you. Always wanting to pay someone back. See all of you guys next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Random alien: Yellow fellow earthlings I am from plant Chion. We are now broadcasting another update to the story Phobia. Our supreme ruler Michi is lost in her own mind therefore we are in charge of the leading this update.

Me: Wait a second I'm not lost I'm right here.

Random alien: What do you see when you look around the room.

Me: Pretty colors and anime character...oh oh there's also a book that says best seller and it has my name on it.

Random alien: Guards its worser than I thought take her back to the chamber.

Me: * Shouts* No don't I won't be able to see the anime characters that I've gotten used to playing with. NOOOOOOOOOOO

Random alien: Don't worry everyone she will be fine sooner or later. In the meantime she's having a good time in her mind. Now do the disclaimer Naruto.

Naruto: * Tied up* The disclaimer you want me to do the disclaimer! How about untying me.

Random alien: * Points a giant galactic rocket gun at him" Just say the disclaimer

Naruto: Michi-chan does not own Naruto but she does own her characters and the plot along with a whole alien race.

Chapter 3 guarded stories and lunchtime voices

I stared at the hand that was out towards me. All the other time I others grabbed my hand then shook it. Ino stood still waiting for me to grab hers. I held out my hand and placed it in hers. The contact feeling felt weird when I had initiated it somewhat. When she finished she let go and gave me a smile. Her eyes let up as she saw me stare at her in question. What did she mean by phagophobic? What does it mean to be phagophobic?

"I bet your wondering what Phagophobic is." She stated.

My eyes widen. It was like she read my mind. It's one thing when Michi and others guessed what I was thinking. She saw it in my body language and made assumptions from there. But Ino knew exactly what I was talking about. It could be the fact that others ask her the same question. Whatever the reason was I was already writing something down.

"_You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." _I held my notebook up for her to see. She smiled at me again. Sheesh what is with this girl and smiling? Is she still upset about the door incident? Why is she the one apologizing anyway? I was the one who slammed the door in her face. Not that I'm inclined to apologies anyway. Why make a awkward conversation even more awkward.

"Eh but I want to tell you. You seem like one of those people who are very good listeners. You know the one everyone comes to for advice." She said.

Maybe that's why the others told me about their phobias. Wow, is this what I'm going to have to be expecting whenever I talk to someone new. They're going to tell me their names and then whatever their problems were. Was this because I don't speak back? Do people think I'm some good secret keeper or something? Ino was still smiling at me. I nodded my head in a way that shows for her to start speaking. I mean I was curious as to what her problem entitles.

"As you know I am phagophobic. That means I have a fear of food. But my fear goes deeper than other eating disorders. You see I have a fear of swallowing and being swallowed."

I looked at her with confusion written all over my face. Are those two things even related, or are they two fears that the doctors just came up with to satisfy someone. Ino saw my look and gave me a smirk.

"Yes the two things are related. You see when I am swallowing something I have a fear of dying. Like choking on the food. Now if I am being swallowed then I am in fact dying. How should I say this? "She paused in thought. Her index finger rested on one side of her face and she cocked her head to the side. After a while the hand that was on her face formed into a ball and a smile appeared.

"I got it. When I was around the age of…nine I had went on a camping trip with my friend and their family. While there we had went fishing. One of her family member chocked on the fish and I remembered how much it scared me. I was also a little bit skeptical of eating the thing. So fuse all that together made me not want to eat the fish again. But I remembered how everyone else was eating it and it made me feel sick to my stomach that I ended up throwing up. But that wasn't the only thing. Throughout the whole camping trip I was met with things that would eventually scare me for life."

She paused and seemed to be thinking of something. Her hand went back into her thinking position and her eyes became a little daze. She then turned to me and smiled.

"My reason for my phobia probably pales in comparisons with everyone else huh?" She questioned.

I couldn't help noticed that her eyes were guarded. I stared at her studying her. I then reach a conclusion. Picking up my notepad I started writing. And then I scratched it out to write something else, which also ended up being scratched out. Should I really write this? Would it cause Ino to become angry with me? My hands hovered above the notepad. Frozen in space. It stayed that way for a while until I made my decision. Then and only then did the pencil made contact with the paper and words appeared. When I finished I showed it to Ino. She read it and her eyes widen. She quickly took in an intake of breath. After that she raised her shaky hand in the air. The teacher called on her.

"C-can I go to the b-bathroom?" She requested. Her words had a stutter in them. The teacher nodded her head and waved her away with a dismissive wave. Ino quickly got out of her seat and ran out the room. After she left the room in a rush like the devil was on her heels I went to grab my notepad.

_" I don't think that ... your phobia isn't …I mean I don't even know the full story so how could I __…__What I mean Ino is that you haven't told me the full story. I doubt you told me anything that could make me choose a decent conclusion. You left out certain factors Ino. I won't force you to tell me but just know that you can tell me anytime you want too. Besides who am I to say someone phobia is worse than the others. Your reason is your own."_

I tore the page out the notepad and put it in my pocket. Later I would tear it up and throw it away. I doubted that Ino would like anyone else to see that. If she lied to me about her reasons then she must have lied to someone else as well. When she came back into the room she came to her seat and sat down. There was a smile on her face. She then looked over at me.

"Hinata you are too perceptive for your own good. Maybe that's why you're a good listener." She said, "Anyway how would you like to sit with us during lunch today?"

"_I don't know." _I replied. She nodded her head.

"Eh why don't you talk it over with Michi?" She said then went back to her work.

I stared at her again for a little while. She never looked up once though I was sure she felt my eyes on her. After a while I turned away from her and got on to my work. When the bell rung my body enter autopilot mode. Without me even being aware of it I was already out the room and moving on to the next one. Once in my next class I was met with the unruly blond hair of a boy named Naruto. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hinata-chan you're in my class." He shouted.

I in response to how close he was and how he put chan after my name, blushed a deep crimson blush. He chuckled and moved his things away from the desk. After that he pulled out the chair. He then looked up at me and smirks.

"We'll have a seat." He said ending with a chuckle.

I blushed again but did as he said. As the class went on I would steal looks at him whenever he wasn't paying attention. When he did catch me my eyes would quickly flicker to something else around there so he wouldn't think I was staring at him. Like I was doing right now. When he turned away from me I went back to staring at…I mean observing him. He looked even better today than he did the day before.

"Hey Naruto." Someone shouted. Hinata turned to see the boy who had shouted. He had a grey hoodie on and his hood was up. He looked feral and scared me a little.

"Hey I'm Kiba. You're that new girl Hinata aren't you?" He said. I nodded my head and blushed a little. Thank kami I wasn't afraid of blushing or the color red. He shot me a smile before going off to Naruto.

"Anyway Naruto we still on for that game?" He questioned. Naruto nodded his head.

"Hell yeah I wouldn't call that off for the world." He said. Kiba nodded his head then went back to his seat. I turned to stare at Naruto questions were swimming around in my eyes.

"_What was he talking about?" _I had written him. Naruto shot me a smirk.

"During gym today were having a rematch in basketball. Hey why don't you come and see us play?" He said. It sounded more like a question though. I nodded my head as I stared into his eyes. Most of the time I made it a point to looks away from people faces. But for some reason I'm drawn to his eyes.

I defiantly need to speak to Kurenai when she comes to visit.

When the bell rung Naruto offered to walk me to the lunchroom. I then told him that Michi and Diamond were coming to get me. He nodded his head and smiled at me before leaving the room. Michi and Diamond showed up a few seconds later looking as if they had just came up with a plan to take over the world. They both gave me a look and had a very creepy smile on their faces.

I thought only Michi had things like that.

They put me between them and we walked slowly to the lunchroom. Along the way they would talk about random things. Most of it involved TV shows, games, animes –which they argued over which is the best – mangas –that too they argued on – different type of hairstyles, the best types of trees to climb – which was mainly Michi – if your into jewelry which one would be best for your skin tone – that was Diamond – and lots of other things.

"So Hinata how would you like to sit with some people?" Michi questioned. Her wide smile was on her face.

"_Let me guess Ino ask you to ask me to sit with them." _I wrote then showed it to them, Michi looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata could read minds." She shouted. I shook my head then started writing again.

"_Nope I had Ino in my second period class." _My notebook explained to them. Michi nodded her head but made the I-Have-My-Eyes-On-You motion with her hand. Diamond let out a small giggle.

"So do you want to sit with them?" Diamonded repeated, "Just so you know sitting with them might wear you out and I personally don't think you're ready to sit with them yet but if you want to then we could sit with them."

I thought about it. Yesterday the group seemed rowdy. I mean that in a good way. Was I really ready to sit with people other than Michi and Diamond? I already met Ino and she seemed a little like me. She didn't tell the truth about what happened to her because she couldn't come to term with the truth. I can't come to term with mines. And Naruto seems alright.

_Zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom boom_

And now I'm hearing voices. I thought that stopped. Michi and Diamond were staring holes into me. Not in a bad way but in a 'Hurry up and give us an answer' way. Well okay that was kind of a bad way but it depends on who you were. I opened my mouth but closed it quickly when I realized that I was about to actually talk. That would have ruined everything. So instead I raised my notepad and started writing on it. I had already perfected writing without a hard surface.

"_Sure let's go eat with them." _I had written. I really didn't want to go.

Michi smiled and started dragging down to their table. Diamond was following slowly behind. Man it was times like theses I wish there was a way I could show my emotions over the paper. And then maybe people would noticed when I really didn't want to do things because they would see it on the paper the same way you could tell from the sound of a person voice. People would think that I was straight forward because I had to get my point across in a way that doesn't allow people to hear the passion – or nervousness – in my voice. Well I'm Anthropophobia and I have no people skills – assertiveness – whatsoever so what are you going to do about it? Next thing I knew Michi was sitting me down next to Naruto while she sat on the other side of me. Diamond sat next to Michi. Ino was sitting in front of me and Sakura was next to her. I couldn't help but feel very aware of Naruto sitting next to me.

_Zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom boom my super nova boy_

And once again the voice was back. When is Kurenai going to visit? I need to tell her about this major setback. Stupid heart won't stop that loud beating. I'm sure everyone at that table could hear it.

_Make my heart go boom boom boom my super nova boy._

* * *

><p>Me: I'm back everybody. The Zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom boom my super nova boy, is from the song super nova girl. The only change I made in it was changing girl to boy in it. for some reason I just had to put that in there.<p>

Naruto: Yeah Hinata's eating lunch with us.

Hinata: So who else am I going to meet.

Me: *Made a zipping motion over my lips* Sorry I can't tell you it would ruin it for everyone else and besides you should have read the screenplay.

Naruto: You have a scrip.

Me* Nods head* Yep I'm always a couple of chapters ahead. Hope you like the chapter next one should be coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Here I am to answer your questions. For starters Hinata can talk. She just doesn't because she didn't want to talk about her past to the police officers Kurenai had taken her too when she had found Hinata. And since Hinata didn't speak they decided to take her to a psychiatrist but Hinata still refused to speak. Not wanting his records of helping kids be destroyed because he couldn't help Hinata the doctor said she was a mute and beyond helping at the point. The only thing that is keeping Hinata from talking is the fear that she would have to tell the police officers what happened to her. And before you guys ask yes Kurenai knows Hinata could talk. How she does though will be explained in the story.

And for Tsnade2: The only thing actually looked up on the phobias I gave them was the name. The stories I give them to go with the phobia is completely made up. I try to think of the a situation that could bring them to fear what they do. I'm glad you enjoy them so much. I was a little worried about some of the guys fear and how I could come and make them fear this. Hinata's fear is one of the ones I'm having a hard time coming up with a situation for. I don't want to make it too inhuman but for her to fear people it would have to be scary. I already have an Idea in mind.

Time for the chapter

Chapter 14 Pictures they speak a thousand words

"Hi Hinata my name is Sakura." The pink haired girl said, "And this girl next to me is Tenten." She pointed to the brunette sitting beside her. Tenten gave me a small wave and there was a large smile on her face. I gave her a small wave back as well. I didn't smile…was still working on that when around a large group of people. It still came out as a grimace.

"That boy over there with the long black hair is Neji and the one sitting next to him is Lee." Sakura continued. Neji just stared at me with uninterested eyes but Lee smiled a big smile, flashing me with his extra white teeth.

"Yosh it is nice to meet you." He shouted very loudly. Now I remembered him. He was the Gai clone Michi had told me about. I nodded my head in his direction telling him that I understood and that it was nice to meet him as well. Although I don't think he got the second part to the head nod.

"Well you already know Naruto and Kiba so next is Konohamaru and Udon." She said pointing to two kids while saying their names. Konohamaru gave me a smile and Udon fixed his glasses while looking in my direction.

"The girls sitting by them are Moegi and Hanabi." She said. Moegi smiled and wave at me. It seems like everyone was doing that. Hanabi on the other hand looked at me then narrowed her gaze. I too had to stifle a gasps when I saw her.

She looked so much like father that it was unbelievable. Am sure that she realized I looked like mother. Hanabi then turned her sizing gaze away from me. No smile appeared on her face not even an angry look. In fact no emotion whatsoever appeared on her face. Why was she here? She seemed like the perfect candidate for the heir to the business. Father must be so mad now that he had another girl.

He really wanted a boy.

She seems like she was conditioned to act a certain way. Father did the same to me. He wanted me to seem stronger than any man and to disregard my feelings from time to time. Because of mother nothing like that ever happened. But what about Hanabi? Why didn't mother stop that from happening to her? Was something wrong with mother? I shook my head to get rid of that thought. I looked away from her but out the corner of my eye I could see her head turned in my direction. She was staring at me and probably in the opened as well.

It was suppose to be a scare tactic. Because of our weird eye color people are uncomfortable with staring us in the eye. It would be even more uncomfortable to have us stare at you with a mask of no expression. Very nerve racking.

"Hey Hinata tell us about yourself." Naruto shouted.

"_What do you want to know?" _I saw Hanabi open her mouth. The young girl was just about to speak when someone else spoke first.

"What is your favorite color?" Ino questioned. I shot her a grateful look. She was starting off with an easy question. No doubt the others wanted to ask me what my phobia was or why I was in here to begin with.

"_Um my favorite color is blue." _I said with a small blush. Most people thought my favorite color was black. But that was only because every time I went out in public I would wear all black everything. That way people treated me like a disease. In other words they would touch me with a fifty foot pool. Just the way I liked it.

Yet in all actuality my favorite color is blue. There is something about that color. Its calming presence that made me calm down quicker than being in a room with any other color. Now that I think about it Ino has blue eyes. Maybe that's why I was able to be around her without feeling pressured.

_Naruto has blue eyes as well and his is more beautiful than Ino._

Yes its true Naruto does have blue eye. And his does seem darker and deeper than Ino's not that Ino's eyes are shallow or anything. Oh kami I'm talking to the voice again. Sorry voice I can't speak to you Kurenai said you would only bring me bad things.

_That was one time. One time I did something like that._

Don't mistake yourself for me. It was only one time _I _acted on my own. All the other time _you _were the one who brought the suggestion in my head. Then you would continue telling me why I should do it until you come across something that would make me do it – or until your voice annoys me – then I get in trouble.

_You big meanie._

Please go away.

"Hey Hinata what's your favorite TV show." Naruto asks. My eyes were drawn to his voice. From his lips I went to his eyes. The voice was right his eyes were beautiful. I ignored the smart comment that came from the voice in my head. It was nothing but a part of my thoughts I didn't want to entertain. Thus the reason it is called the voice.

"_I really don't watch TV all that much so I don't have a favorite show." _I wrote then showed them.

"Ah that's too bad. We'll have to get you to watch some TV so you can pick a favorite. Mine is Bleach." Naruto replied.

"I like that show Shugo Chara." Ino spoke. Sakura and Tenten nodded their heads in agreements. Even the young orange headed girl Moegi nodded her head. Hinata looked over at them with curious look.

"What's so special about Shugo Chara?" Hanabi questioned.

There was a hush sound that went over the table. I was almost glad I didn't ask that question. All together Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Moegi looked over at Hanabi and they had a look of pure shock on their face. It was like they had just gotten their candy taken away from them and were told that they had to eat vegetables in replacement. And then all at once they started to scream.

"You don't know about Shugo Chara?" Sakura shouted.

"How can you not know about Shugo Chara?" Ino shouted.

"Even I like Shugo Chara." Tenten put in.

"Tadase-kun is so cute." Moegi responded.

I wrote something on the notepad then tapped Naruto on the shoulders. He looked over at me with a smile on his face and I showed him the notepad. He read it over before laughing. Then suddenly he put his arms around me.

"Yes someone who finally saw them for what they really were." Naruto shouted. The others turned to look at him with curious look.

"What the hell are you talking about baka?" Sakura questioned. One brow was raised.

"Hinata-chan here saw the anime Shugo Chara but she doesn't see why you guys are so hyped up about it."

Chan…he added chan after my name. I could feel my face heating up. He hardly knows me why did he have to go and add chan after my name. I'm going to have a panic attack…no I'm going to have a heart attack. My heart is going to kill me right here and now. How could he so easily add chan after my name?

_Maybe he likes you as well._

Eh what does like have to do with anything. Of course he likes me or he wouldn't be talking, smiling, and others stuff to me. And I like him as well because he so happy-go-lucky. It felt nice being around him. But why did he have to go and add the chan after my name? It wasn't like we were best friends for years and just started calling each other chan to show that. I freaking met the guy yesterday. My heart is beating very fast. And the blush on my face was growing each and every second I thought about it.

"Ne Hinata are you okay." Naruto questioned.

He came closer to my face and stared me in the eyes. Thus making the blush on my face become something no one had ever reach before. Super ultimate hyper bigger than apple red blush, is the name they would have called it if they saw the blush on my face…and neck…and probably the top half of my chest. I moved my eyes to the side to stop looking into his sea blue orbs. He then put his hand on my forehead. Oh my god it just went dark.

When I came to I was in the nurses' office. Standing beside me was Michi with a grin on her face. She was holing out her hand. Diamond, Ino, and Sakura were in front of her and they all looked like a puppy that had just gotten kicked. At the same time they each reached into their pockets and pulled out some money. They then put the money in Michi hand. Michi smirked at them and counted the money. After that she pocketed the money and smiled.

"See that wasn't so hard. Maybe next time you won't bet against my decision. I'm actually shocked you didn't see it Ino and you can read minds." Michi said in her everything is fun voice.

Ino glared at her along with Sakura and Diamond. The last too folded their arms and just glared. Ino on the other hand shook her head and sat down. Michi smiled and sat down whistling. Ino then looked up from her spot and stared at Michi.

"I figured that it could work between them two but I didn't think it would happen that quickly. That's the only reason I vote against them." She spoke.

"I didn't think they were a good match. She's too quiet and he is way too loud. Who in there right mind would fall for him?" Sakura said.

"Sakura we're in an institute. None of us are in our right mind." Diamond said, "But you were right on the first one. She's too quiet and he's too loud I didn't think they would fall for each other."

Michi and Ino giggled.

"And that's exactly the reason why they are so good for each others." Michi said.

"He's too loud and she's too quiet. She would calm him down and he would talk her up." Ino said.

"Don't you mean he would give her confidence?" Michi questioned. Ino shot her a glare.

"I'm pretty sure they got that from what I said. I was trying to do something there. She clam him _down _he talks her _up_. Do you guys appreciate the picture I am drawing here?" Ino shouted

"Yes Ino we appreciate the picture you are mentally giving us you freaky mind reader now stop shouting before you wake Hinata up." Sakura said.

"I'm not a mind reader!" Ino once again shouted. "And I would appreciate it if you guys stop calling me that."

"Alright already just stop shouting and what's with saying the work appreciate. Why now all of a sudden you have that in your vocabulary?" Diamond inquired.

The others looked sheepishly at each other. I was debating whether or not I should just come out and tell them that I was already up. Besides I wanted to know who they were talking about. How come Michi was given all that money? And then on the other hand I could just lay here and listen to the rest of their conversation. Know what they are talking about or continue listening to the conversation. It wasn't really a hard choice but there was factor to involves that kept me from making a quick decision. One on hand I could show them that I was already awake and question them about what they were talking about and they could choose not to tell me for some reason. Or I could stay faking sleep, listening to their conversation, and hopefully someone say something that could clue me in on what was happening.

Really the decision wasn't that hard to make. Even if I was a little upset with myself afterwards. I sat up on the bed and looked around the room. Michi who was closet to me smiled and shouted at everyone that I was awake. Sakura hit Ino on the back of her head telling her that it was all her fault I had woken up. Ino rubbed her head before glaring at Sakura and hitting her back. That action caused a full out cat fight between them two. Diamond that was kind of in the way just moved out of the way and watched the fight like it was a movie or something. Michi in the other hand pulled out a camera and started recording the whole thing.

"You bitch that was my favorite top." Sakura shouted while punching Ino in the stomach. Ino started pulling on Sakura's hair.

"Yeah well what about mines. You fucking ripped it." She yelled at the pink haired girl.

Diamond at that time somehow got her hands on some popcorn and was now sharing it with me and Michi. Michi would reach one hand into the bag and stuff it all in her mouth while recording everything that was happening. During some parts she would snicker like something funny happened. I would look at Diamond for an explanation and she would just shake her head at me. Her excuses "Michi has problems" but she would never clarify.

"Do you even know what that shit was you just dumped into my hair?" Ino shouted at Sakura. Sakura had a look of pure happiness on her face as she threw the bottle of substance away.

"Nope but at least it's better than the shit you put in mines." Sakura shouted back.

That started another wound of fisty cuffs. This time Ino had the upper hand. She grabbed Sakura's hair to pull the girl back and then she started punching her in the face. I flinched every time Ino's fist came in contact with Sakura's cheek. Michi on the other hand just snickered and Diamond continued to stuff her face with popcorn. Where did she get that bucket of popcorn anyway? And why was Michi recording the fight? These people are so weird. Sakura then came up and gave Ino a upper cute. Ino let out a loud scream. And now there fight was on the floor.

From all the noise they were making I'm actually surpriesed that no one came in yet. Well Ino was now on top of Sakura and was strangling her. Her hand was wrapped around her neck like you would grip an unbrella on a windy and rainy day. Bad simily I know but really that's how it looks. Ino was Homer and Sakura was Brat. It's that better for you guys to see what I'm talking about. There was a loud bang and now Sakura was on top. Wow...I guess Sakura is the more violent one of the two. She was pulling Ino up by the hair only to smash her back down to the floor.

"Take that you bitch. That's what you get for strangling me." Sakura shouted at her.

The look in Sakura's eyes frightened me. It was like she wasn't Sakura anymore. Does Sakura have a split personality or something? Is that the reason why she's here in this place? Out the corner of my eye I could see Diamond move. I turned to look at her and she gave me a nod. She then put the empty bucket of popcorn down and went over to the two. She then proceeded to knock Sakura up side her head.

"That's enough you two. You're scaring Hinata." She said. They both then turned to look at me.

"Sorry Hinata the bitch over here forgets her place sometimes and I have to reminded her." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are Sakura...My Place...I'll Show You Where My Foot Is Going To Be." Ino shouted in a high pitch voice. So high pitch in fact that if she gotten any higher she would have only been heard by dogs and...others...lets just stick with dogs.

"And that's a wrape you two." Michi said. I looked over at her just in time to see her stopping the video. And that's when I felt it. Pure killer intent. I turned to see Ino and Sakura cracking there knuckles. There was hand prints on Sakura's neck and Ino had small blood coming off of her around her head. Michi had shot them a smile before running out of the room. Sakura and Ino were right behind her. Sound of laughter came from Michi as she ran. Diamond shook her head and started to run after them. Probably to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

I scrambled out of the bed and ran after them. Of course I had to make a U turn and grab my notepad before continuing. I opened my mouth to tell them to wait up only to close it quicky. I am a mute - so the doctor says - and mutes don't talk. I was finally able to catch up to them. Michi was grinning a toothy grin and Sakura and Ino both had glares on their faces. Diamond was breathing hard but her face had one of satisfaction on it. I took out my notepad and started drawing something on it. Out the corner of my eye I could see movement. When I looked back up all the girls was standing beside me waiting for me to show them my notepad. I showed it to them and they started laughing.

On my notepad was a picture of a big smiling face. Now if only I had something to color it in with. Better drawing skills would help as well.

* * *

><p>Me: Aw Hinata is talking to herself. Isn't that adorable. And Hinata met Neji and Hanabi. And What's with Hanabi staring at Hinata. Does Hanabi know something? And how come Neji didn't watch Hinata like a hawk?<p>

Naruto: *dancing* I made her faint I mad her faint.

Sakura: You keep shouting like that and I'll make you go nighty night.

Naruto: Please don't kill me.

Me: See you guys next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Me: YAY No more school. Now I can read and write fanfiction nonstop. No having to worry about stopping in the middle of a good part because I have to go to sleep so I won't be sleepy for school...hm I can't recall ever doing that in the first place. well at least I don't have any homework that would monopolize my time keeping me from reading and writing fanfictions...of course I never had that problem either. Not doing your homework tend to leave you with a lot of free time and not studying does as well. How did I pass my finals? Better yet how did I manage not to go to summer school? Guess I'm just that smart ;)

I don't own Naruto I do in fact own Michi and Diamond.

Chapter 15 Tenten's Turn

Now the girls as in Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Moegi, Michi, Diamond, and I were all in the rec room. Michi had just finished playing the video to the two new comers and they had all gotten a laugh out of it. How they could openly laugh at that I have no idea. Then again seeing it for the second time made me giggle at some of the things that were said from the two. After Michi had showed it to everyone she pocketed the camera and turned to look at the television.

"What are you going to do with the video anyway?" Tenten questioned. Michi turned back to look at the girl with the twin bun hair style. There was a large smile on Michi's face.

"I'm going to sell it." Michi said. The others turned to look at her. They stared at her as if she had grown another head and that head has three eyes and a mustache. Michi turned around smiled at them with a large smile. I was beginning to see what Diamond meant when she said Michi really had a problem other than her misdiagnose.

"It's not every day super strength and mind reader fight." She tried to justify.

"They always fight." Moegi, Tenten, and Diamond shouted. At the same time Ino and Sakura shouted "Don't call me that."

Michi shook her head. She then pulled out the camera and plugged it into the computer that was in the room. The sound of clicking was heard as Michi went did something on the computer. I turned away from them to give the others a confused look. They in return gave me one back. None of us new what Michi was up too. We all turned back to facing Michi. She had the headphones in the computer so we couldn't hear what she was doing. When she finished she had unplugged the camera and told us to come over to her. We, because of our curiosity, left our seats and entered Michi atmosphere.

"Michi what does this have to do with anything?" Sakura questioned her. Michi raised a hand to tell them to stop…well mostly to tell Sakura to stop talking since she was the only one who did speak. What was her reason for that question anyway? Michi obviously told us to come over here to show us what she was talking about. Then again I do the same thing.

_Hypocrite_

Please for all that's good and cinnamon leave me alone. I waited and waited and the voice – my other thoughts that likes to criticizes me – didn't come back. I was so happy that I was about to smile. That is until I noticed the hand that was waving in front of my face. I blinked not once but twice then looked up at the owner of the hand. It was Ino and she had a worried look on her face.

"Hey Hinata you're back. We kind of lost you there for a second." She said. My eyes widen as I realized what she was talking about. Quickly my hand ran across the notepad paper. When that was done I showed it to her.

"_Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something."_

She nodded her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it we've all been there…some more than others." She then shot a pointed look over at Sakura. Sakura glared at her and flipped her the bird.

"Girls enough with this fighting. If its off the camera you cannot say anything." Michi said. They both then turned to look at Michi. Michi smiled grew wider so I could only assume that they glared at her. Yes when someone glares at her she smiles. The fog was clearing now and Diamond was starting to sound more and more right. Michi has serious problems that were never recorded.

"Michi what the heck are you going to do with that video." Moegi shouted at the girl. We all turned to look at her. They blinked I stared.

"Did you just say heck?" Ino questioned. Moegi blushed.

"Shut up a pretty girl like me shouldn't downsize herself by saying vulgar words like that." She said justifying her actions. The others rolled their eyes at her response.

"She brings up a good point Michi hurry up and tells us what you did to that video." Diamond said. Michi shrugged her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"If you must know I did a little editing to the video." Michi answered us with a smile.

I looked at her with a raised brow. What did she mean by she she did some editing to the video. From the looks of the others they were just as confused. Though it looked like Diamond had a suspicous look on her frace from the way she narrowed her eyes at Michi. Michi smile turned into a smirk and she held the camera up for all of us to see. She then pressed play.

The video had started off like it did before. Since Michi didn't catch the first part of it it just showed the two of them fighting. And then it went into a slow motion. It closed in on them as Ino ripped a piece of Sakura shirt off. Sakura let out a groan but that came out slow and a little higher than what it really was. Like a moan. And then it went back to normal as Sakura shouted at Ino and punched her in her stomach. That was when Michi hit the paused button.

Ino glared at Michi "What"

"The fuck" Sakura took over.

"Was" Diamond entered. Not wanting to feel left out I started writing on the notepad a simple four letter word.

_"That." _I then showed it to Michi.

Michi smiled and closed her eyes. She had her index finger pointing like that kid Odd off of Code Lyoko.

"That is how you make more money." She said. And cue the explosion.

"What the hell do you mean more money." Ino shouted at her.

"You made it seem like we were some S and M freaks." Sakura shouted at the same time. I tapped Tenten on the shoulders to get her attention.

_"What's S and M?" _I questioned.

"Yeah I don't know what it is either." Moegi put in.

Tenten looked uncomfortable as she scratched the side of her face. Her eyes were closed and there was a sweat drop hanging off the side of her head. Diamond on the other hand thought it was funny me and Moegi were left out and started laughing. Okay, so she might not been laughing at the fact that we didn't now what S and M was. It was probably because I ask Tenten if she could tell me what it was. And if that was the reason couldn't it mean that she was laughing at me. I started to blush and look down at my lap where the notebook resides.

"Go ahead and tell them what an S and M pervert is Tenten." Diamond said between laughing.

Tenten had looked as though she wished the chair she was sitting on would swallow her whole and spit her out somewhere else. Transportation via chair seems awesome. It could really help you out when you wanted to get out of an uncomfortable situation. All you have to do is sit in a chair and think of where you want to go. Then the chair would grab you with its arms and force you inside of it. After that you would spend a few seconds - or minute depends on where you're trying to go - inside of an purplish blue room and then it would spit you out in a chair around the area you wanted to go to. Now if only something like that actually existed I would be able to get inside my room whenever I feel uncomfortable in the outside world.

"That's not fair Diamond. It was agreed that you have to tell all newbies about anything that deals with that and I would warn them about the affects of weaponry. Sakura have the knowledge portion and Ino has to explain how easy it is to get information on people. While Michi...what does Michi do?" Tenten shouted. Only as she got closer to the end it started getting quiet.

"Michi does what Michi do." Diamond said.

Tenten stared at her for a while, and then she opened her mouth "Would you like to explain that in proper Japanese this time."

Diamond rolled her eyes, "All I'm saying is that Michi does whatever she wants to do."

Tenten smiled at her, "Much better." Diamond once again rolled her eyes.

I on the other hand was curious about certain things Tenten had said. Thus I scribble my questioned down on the notepad and held it up for all to see. No really I just put it in Tenten face. She looked at it and smiled.

"Well those things we are in charge of come from our fear. Diamond already told you she had a fear of jewelry right" She paused and I nodded my head. "Well that's not all that makes her start to panic. Our fear...ugh how can I explain this. Let's put it this way. I have a fear of sharp object like swords and needle and kunais among other things. A few years ago I couldn't even say the names of those things without giving myself a panic attack."

Tenten then grew quiet.

"Would you like to hear my story Hinata-chan?" She questioned silently.

I nodded my head. How did talking about weapons intertwine with her fear? Tenten nodded her head and shifted on the chair. Bet she was wishing that chair transportation was real. Tenten then let out a sigh and looked at me with a sad smile on her face. She nodded her head one more time and then opened her mouth to speak.

"When I was young my father owned a weapon shop. We sold every weapon you know and then some." She paused to take a breath. I stayed quiet watching her as if she was a video. In the background Ino and Sakura were bickering with Michi and Diamond was talking with Moegi. I caught the letters s and m and instantly knew what they were talking about.

"Well one day me and my mother were watching the store for my father." She said, "it was then that we heard fighting going on outside our shop. Two man both males who were outside our shop fighting. They were both drunk too. My mother went up to one of them to try and stop that person. She wanted them out of the shop and away from me. She was actually getting through to the man when the other one came up behind her. He had one of the weapons in the shop in his hand."

A gasps escaped my mouth before I could stop it. My hand went up to come my mouth and my eyes widen. Different images of a man with different types of weapons came to my mind. And every one of them ended the same way. Him attacking her mother with whatever weapon he had in his hand. Tears gathered in my eyes. All the while Tenten was nodding her head as if she knew what I was thinking and was agreeing with me.

"The weapon of that sicko choice was a sword." Tenten spat, "He stabbed through my mother as if it was nothing and then tossed her to the side like she was trash while shouting 'get out my way xxx'. After that he attacked the other man. I couldn't believe what was happening. So I did the only thing I could do. I scream as if a madman was after me and ran over to my mother. There was blood all over the place and she had a painstucken look on her face."

Tenten paused again and the noise around us paused as well. Michi and Diamond came over to sit by us. Out the corner of my eye I could see Moegi and Ino giving her worried looks. Sakura was looking at me and Tenten. She then sighed and nodded her head as if she came up with a decision. Tenten closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"My mother told me to run and that's excatly what I tried to do. But the drunk man had quikly gotten ahold of me. My father had just entered the shop when the man brought the sword down on me. He had impaled me within my arms before my father had made his way over to us. I fell down screaming bloody murder because of the pain that shot through my body. The last thing I saw before I went unconsicous was my father taking the sword awa from that man. When I had came to I was in the hosipital and there was an IV in me. Right when I saw that I started sceaming for them to get it out. They did so and after two weeks of being inside the hospital they let me go."

Once again Tenten went quiet. Yet unlike the other time it seemed as though she was struggling to find the correct words. Sakura had came over and patted her on her shoulder. I stared at her with tears in my eyes. Sowly I reached up and wipped them away. That action caused Tenten to speak again.

"Well I had spent another week home to recoporate. After that my father had to get back to work. He had taken a week off to watch over me. Not wanting to leave me alone he had taken me with him and brought me to the back room while I slept."

Once again my eyes widen. I could already tell where this was going. Kurenai said I was so good at predicting thing about people because I spent most of the time by myself and just watching people. After a while I would know their patterns and thus being able to predict what they would do in a given situation. And I knew what Tenten was going to say. True she didn't know excatly how Tenten was going to say it but she did know what was going to be said.

"When I woke up I was dazed and unsure of where I was. I left thr back room and came into the shop area. And then it felt like I was pushed out of my time just to relive what had happened exactly three weeks ago. Of course I screamed bloody murder, My father had came running into the room. He had quickly taken me to the doctors and they had to sedate me to calm me down. Of course they had a needle and whenever they came close to me with it my screaming became louder. My screaming reached a higher note when the stuck the needle in me. I saw flashes of that man in my mind as he stabbed me with the sword." She paused and shook her head.

"After some time my father had took me to a therapist. Ha that therapist was a joke. He was like that it was all a phase and that a few visit to him would clear me of it. Like I said the guy was a joke and when he realized he couldn't help me he said that I was beyond help." Tenten said "Stupid arrogant doctors."

"Anyway my father never gave up on me. He would send me from one doctor to the next. All of them had a different way of doing things but none of it helps. What was worse was the fact that after my visit I would go home and see something that could set me off. The last doctor I had went to said that I was Aichmophobic saying that it was fear of knives and other sharp objects. He then told us about this institute which was one of the best in the world. My father was skeptical at first but after a while he sent me here to get better."

"_On Tenten I'm sorry for the lost of your mother but what does that have to do about informing people of weapons?"_

Tenten let a smirk appear on her face, "Well there this guy called Neji you met him. Anyway he would always speak about his fear and give people information on things that fear him. I questioned him why he would do talk so easily about things that scars him and he told me that it help calms him down. He said that by doing that he feels as though his fear would leave him alone. Well I got to thinking about it and it brought it up with Sakura. She said that it would be a good idea. So I started to look up things about my fear I even went as far as looking at a picture of one and holding one in my hands. I still fear it when someone else is holding it but I'm better than what I was a few years ago."

I nodded my head and smiled. I then wrote something on my notepad and held it up for her to see.

"_I glad you're getting better Tenten." _I showed her. Like always when I do something like that I had a blush on my face. Tenten read it and started chuckling. She nodded her head and patted me on mines.

"I'm glade too Hinata I'm glad too." She said.

Sakura then let out a large sigh and turned to face me. Everyone else was already looking at her. She had a smile on her face though her eyes looked worried. She then came over to sit down beside me.

"Well Ino shared you here abbreviation of her story and Tenten shared you hers not to mention that Michi and Diamond shared there. So I guess it's okay for me to tell you mines." She nodded her head again as if she was finalizing her decision, "Now be warned it isn't all that bad and when you hear it please don't make fun of me for having a phobia like this."

I nodded my head and wrote something on the notepad, _"Don't worry I won't."_

Sakura smiled at that as if she was waiting to hear those words, "I know Hinata you seem a little too nice to make fun of someone."

More like a little too scared for them to say something back. Though I was pretty sure that they didn't know that and I don't know if I want to tell them. But wouldn't they be expecting me to tell them my stories once they were done? And if they did would they noticed that I did an Ino and not tell them everything and make up the rest? I'm sure Ino would notice and I sure Sakura would notice as well. Would they think less of me if they do find out? Would they not want to be my friend anymore when they find out?

I looked back over to Sakura. She seemed ready to begin and I nodded my head to tell her that I was listening. She smiled and took in a deep breath. She exhaled that breath, breathing out all her worried. She closed her eyes then opened them. Finally she smiled again and opened her mouth to begin.

* * *

><p>Me: Michi has problem. You guys now know Tenten's story. Sakura is coming up next. Wonder what her problem is going to be. Moegi now knows what an S and M pervert means.<p>

Moegi: I'll never look at the world with the same childish innocence I had before.

Diamond:*Pats Moegi on the back* We know Moegi we know

Sakura: Why do I have to be so damn secretive with my story? No one else told Hinata that she couldn't talk about theres.

Michi: Did you read the script?

Sakura: *Picks up script, looks at it, start blushing* Oh now I see.

Naruto: Hey when do I come in?

Sakura: *Throws script at Naruto face*

Naruto:*Looks it over* Yeah I'm in the next chapter *Continue to look ahead, blushes* wow um...you made me kill Hinata again.

Sakura: Baka don't tell people and Hinata isn't dead she just fainted.

Naruto:Looks who telling people things now.

Hinata: Um lets go before these two get into a shouting match. *Goes over and take Naruto hand, leads him to the kitchen where a three bowels of ramen were.*


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Here is chapter some of you guys were close...really close as in borderline right close. But sadly I couldn't find a phobia for that and I looked so I did the next best thing. Had to rearrange Sakura story because of that. Well here you go.

Oh and for the S and M perverts. Its sadism and Masochism. S and M sex is being stimulated by hurting others which is the sadism or being her which is the Masochism. Sakura was talking about how Michi made them moan after being hurt as if they were aroused by that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything.

Chapter 16

I looked back over to Sakura. She seemed ready to begin and I nodded my head to tell her that I was listening. She smiled and took in a deep breath. She exhaled that breath, breathing out all her worried. She closed her eyes then opened them. Finally she smiled again and opened her mouth to begin.

"I'm an Atychiphobic. That means I have a fear of failure." She said.

Sakura then shifted in her seat as if she was about to say something uncomfortable. And she very well might be. Sakura then let out a sigh and turned to face me.

"Hinata what I am about to tell you cannot get out there. I know you wouldn't have any problem with keeping it a secret." She said.

"_My lips are seal and my hands are tied." _I wrote.

She laughed and nodded her head, "Well you see I come from a family who has a history of doing well educated jobs. My mother is a doctor and my father is a lawyer. My grandmother was also a doctor and my grandfather was a therapist. My aunty is a child psychologist and one of my uncle's deals with criminal investigation. He works with computers. I even have a family member who is a CEO of a building."

My eyes widen. Sakura was basically saying that her whole family was rich. That wasn't so bad but she did have a lot of expectation to meet. Sakura nodded her head as if she guessed my thoughts.

"Well because of that everyone expected me to be something great you know. And at first I wasn't afraid of that. I would study whenever my mother told me to study and I would play whenever I was told to play. They kept saying that all work and no play wouldn't help me. My father said it was because I needed a break in between my studies. Any way that was about when I was in first grade."

Suddenly things looked different. Maybe that was because I was on the floor. Her parents made her study so much and she was only in the first grade. I didn't know anyone families could be as slave driving as mine was. But she had to start in the first grade. Father didn't start making me work hard until I was in the second. No wonder Sakura seemed so smart. I looked around to see Tenten and Moegi trying to control their laughter. Ino had an understanding look on her face and Sakura was smiling.

"I had that same reaction too Hinata." Ino said as she helped me up.

I nodded my head and let her help me. Of course she was doing so while laughing. Tenten stopped chuckling and held up her hands with an apologizing look on her face. Moegi had the same look. I nodded my head at them and they smiled. Sakura shook her head and turned to face me again.

"Well that continued all the way up to the fourth grade. And then suddenly fun time was nowhere to be seen. By that I mean all work and no play was the rule they lived by. Studying after studying would get tedious no?" She questioned.

I nodded my head agreeing with her though I didn't really have an idea what she was talking about. After fourth grade my father all but gave up on me. He even pulled me out of my schooling with the words of "The less who knows you Hinata the better off it will be." At that time I didn't know what he was talking about but now I do. People are idiots. Sometimes I wonder why I fear them and then they go and do something like mass murder or other stuff and then I back to being afraid.

"All day and night I would have to study. The only time I could stop was for bathroom breaks, food, when I had to go somewhere, and when my family wanted to spend time with me. Usually that's only when they're going to visit someone and gloat about how I' doing in school and how I always got straight A's and how every test I take I would get a perfect score on. It was nerve racking. And after that my parents would make me go study again."

Sakura paused and shook her head as if she was trying to get rid of a memory that had resurfaced. She then let out another sigh. She turned away from me opting to look ahead at nothing. Or something that only she could see.

"They were so into my schooling that they would always know when I had a test to take. And do you want to know what they would say to me right before I leave to go to school?" She questioned. It was a rhetorical question.

"They would say. Only a failure gets less than a perfect Sakura-chan and you're no failure." She recited trying to mimic someone else, "Every test day since the fourth grade they would tell me that. And I always got a perfect so I didn't worry at the moment." Sakura let out another breath while shaking her head like she was ashamed of her earlier self.

"I was always the best in my class but I never let it go to my head. Why? Well at that time kids weren't so worried on that stuff and my parents were so happy for me. All that changed when I got to high school. Other students started calling me names. Some even went as far as to do things to me. And then there others who always wanted to copy off of my paper and I let them you know, thinking that they were really my friends."

Sakura hands clenched and unclenched again and again. She was staring at the ground and there was a glare on her face. Her teeth grinded into each other. Suddenly she stopped doing all that and slumped down. She once again shook her head.

"I'm such an idiot." She said smacking her head.

Michi left from her spot and walk over to Sakura. She then gave her a hug. Tenten was giving her a smile and Moegi and Ino were patting her on the back.

"You're not an idiot Sakura-chan you were just friendship deprive." Ino spoke first.

"Alone makes people do crazy things to get recognized. I mean just take Naruto for example." Tenten finished.

Sakura shot up so fast she could beat a bullet. She turned to face Tenten with widen eyes. Behind her Michi and Diamond were snickering. Moegi and Ino looked on with amusement. Sakura then continued to walk over to Tenten. Once in Tenten face she gripped the girl collar tightly and started shaking the girl back and forth.

"Never, I repeat, never compare me to that baka again Tenten. I in no way shape or form is anything like him." She shouted.

"That can be debated." Ino muttered.

Sakura head turned around so fast she could have gotten whiplash. Her eyes were wide with anger and her whole demeanor screamed 'Just try to mess with me'. She let go of Tenten and ran up to Ino. Her hair was wild and all out of place. Ino stood calm and collected which was the mirror opposite of what she usually was. Well what I usually saw most of the time. It was like they switched place. Ino calm and collected and Sakura hotheaded, they totally switched places. Then again whenever they auguring they tend to do something unexpected.

I blinked. Did Sakura just hiss like a snake?

"What was that Ino?" Sakura shouted in her face.

Ino stood still with a smile on her face.

"I said that could be debated."

If possible Sakura glared harder at the girl. Oh my god its medusa! No offence to Sakura but at the moment with her flying hair and glare she could be related to the woman…medusa I mean. Only instead of green – medusa hair is green right – snake like hair Sakura has pink hair. Sakura was beautiful and before medusa was turned into well…medusa it was said that she was beautiful as well.

_That still sounded like an insult._

Eh thought-chan why do you hate me so.

_I don't hate you I just think more practical than you and what you said still sounded like an insult._

"Oh how so." Sakura shouted.

Ino smirked as though this was what she was waiting for.

"Well one you guys are both loud. Two you guys are both attention seeking whores. Well actually Naruto got you beat in that section."

"You're just as loud and attention seeking as I am." Sakura shouted at her.

"Yet who is the one who's shouting." Ino replied with a raised brow.

Sakura pulled at her hair and let out a large frustrated growl. She sat on the chair and blinked. Not once not twice but three times. Sakura had blinked three times. And then she turned to face me and Moegi. She looked as though she was lost.

"What were we talking about before Tenten rudely suggested that I was like Naruto?" She questioned.

Moegi raised her hand and we all turned to look at her.

"You were talking about how you let other people cheat off of her papers. And I want to be the one who tells their story to Hinata-chan next." She exclaimed.

"Thanks Moegi. Now as I was saying I really thought those people wanted to be my friends so I went and let them copy my papers. It wasn't until a year later did I realize that they were just using me to keep their grades up. Well naturally that made me mad. And I would have done something too if it wasn't for the fact that it would get put on my records. That wasn't apart of the plan so I didn't tell anyone."

Sakura sighed again. There's a comment I could make only I would feel guilty after I make it. Therefore I won't make a comment on.

"It wasn't until the end of my second year did it actually happened. My parents went bragging again and they told me that I had to past my finals with all perfect scores because anything less is nothing but a failure and I wasn't a failure. Well the kids at school kept talking about me and I could hear the rude comments they would make throughout the test and so my mind wasn't really focused on the finals. When I got my scores back it showed that I had Five A' and two C's. Naturally my parents flipped about my grades telling me how much of a failure I was. I went into panic attack mode because of that. My doctor said that it was because all my life I was told how bad it would be to get less than a perfect. So I was sent here."

Sakura then turned to stare me in the eyes.

"Like I said Hinata everything I said must not get around to other people. My parents hid the fact that I was sent here."

I nodded my head and got to writing, _"Don't worry Sakura I won't tell anybody anything."_

"I don't doubt you for a second Hinata."

"Yeah now its my turn to tell Hinata-chan why I'm in the institute." Moegi shouted while having her hand raised.

Once again another person put chan after my name. For some reason, even though it still made me blush at the thought of someone other than Kurenai being that close to me, it didn't make my heart beat like when Naruto said it. Maybe they didn't realize that they had said that. Yeah that had to be the reason. Sakura came forward and patted Moegi on her head.

"You can tell her tomorrow Moegi. Hinata has a lot to take in today and I fear anymore might make her faint again."

Ah yes Sakura was right. Anymore stories would make me faint. It's just so sad what they had to go through. Michi got up as well and headed for the door saying that she had a video to go sell. Diamond, Sakura, Tenten, and Moegi ran after to try and stop her. I wonder how she changed the rest of it. Ino on the other hand stayed in here with me. She was giving me these strange looks out the corner of her eyes. She then gave me this bright smile and nodded her head. Ino stood up and held her hand out for me to take. I took it and we started searching for the others.

We found them outside. Sakura had Michi pinned down on the ground. Tenten was rooting for Sakura to when while Moegi rooted for Michi. Diamond stayed on the sidelines and just watch. She had a smirk on her face. It was like she knew something that the others didn't. And to tell the truth, even though I am curious about what she was smirking about…I'm too scared of the answer to question her. Ino grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Diamond.

"She already made copies didn't she?" Ino stated more than questioned.

Diamond nodded her head while smirking even more. Yep I really didn't want to hear that. But seeing as I already knew I grabbed my trusty notepad and pencil to ask more questions.

"_Why are you so happy?" _I questioned. Diamond read the paper for a while before smiling at me.

"Well you see Hinata, me and Michi have a deal. I get fifty percent of everything she makes and in return she could use my computer to hide whatever she needed to hide at the moment."

I nodded my head.

"You actually trust Michi enough to let her hid things on your computers?" Ino questioned with widen eyes.

"Don't be alarmed I go through everything she leaves on there so it's nothing to worry about. And besides the only thing she does have on there are videos that if people saw before she sold them they would tell *Cough* threaten *Cough* her to delete it."

Ino and I nodded our heads then turned back to watching the fight. Michi had finally got out of Sakura grip and was now running away from the girl. Sakura was hot on her heels. Michi started running in a zigzag way making Sakura miss her every time she tried to reach out for her. And then Michi fell. Over her shoelace. Sakura tripped over Michi form and fell also. Both Moegi and Tenten let out a groan. They both lost. Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped and let out a small scream.

"Oops sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to scare you like that."

I put my hand over my heart and started breathing deeply. It was only Naruto. He had a sheepish look on his face and was rubbing the back of his head. I calmed down quickly and shook my head. Behind me I could hear Michi, Tenten, Moegi, and Diamond snickering. Ino and Sakura probably had a smirk on their faces.

"Any way how would guys like to cheer my team and me on in this match?" He questioned.

"Well go." Michi shouted while jumping on me.

I stumbled a bit under her weight. It wasn't that she was heavy but she surprised me. The others laughed. Probably at my face. It made me blush more than I already was. And then I was moving without actually moving. My feet were still on the ground but I wasn't stepping anywhere. In front of me was Ino and she was pulling me forward and behind me was Sakura who was pushing me. Eh why am I always doing things against my will? I wonder how these people always made it under my guard and I never freak out. Mystery of life I guess.

* * *

><p>Me: There's Sakura story.<p>

Sakura: That's why no one could no that I was here.

Hinata: You got it bad Sakura think about what would happen if karin had that type of infromation.

Sakura: *Shiver* don't give me mental images

Hinata: Sorry.

Sakura: S'okay anyway we have go now Michi needs to get back to work on writing her fanfictions.

Hinata: Oh yeah Michi it time to go work.

Me: No I'm to lazy to work!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait everybody her's chapter 17. on another note chapter 18 might not come for some time because...well the chapter is in Naruto Pov and i'm having trouble with getting inside his head. When I am able to finish it I will update it as quickly as possible though. Without farther interruptions I give you chapter 17.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

I never saw a basketball game before. Really that's one of the things that Kurenai don't watch. She likes sports and stuff but basketball is one of the things she doesn't have time to see. Then again I think she's more of a baseball person anyway. I see her watching that more than anything else. Ino and Sakura stated explaining the rules to me when I told them I didn't know what was going on. It had taken awhile to explain it though. And I still don't follow it all the way. But what I do know is that Naruto's team in the lead with fifteen to their ten.

"Go Sasuke-kun put it in the hole." Sakura shouted.

Michi busted out laughing, "Put it in the hole really Sakura."

Sakura blushed and shrunk back a little. I glanced over at Ino to see that she too was laughing and Sakura and Tenten were holding her hand over her mouth as she chuckled. I guess me and Moegi were the only one who didn't know what was going on.

Scratch that Moegi had a blush on her face also so I guess she understood the hidden meaning. Going over to Diamond I showed her one of the sentences that I saved in my notepad so I didn't have to write them again. It saves not only time but paper.

_"I don't get it."_

"Don't worry about it Hinata Michi just blew what Sakura said way out of context."

I blinked. Not just one but three times. Diamond sighed and shook her head.

"She turned what Sakura said into something perverted." She explained.

I just had an epiphany. My mouth opened in an O shape but no words came out. I already did enough with the scream. It showed them that my vocal cords were strong enough to let me give out a healthy scream. I was glad they didn't question on it – probably because they never been around a mute person before – because if they did then they would be one step closer to knowing I could talk.

And that was a big no-no because then it would get around and then the police would try to get me to make a statement. And I really wasn't prepared to make a statement. Not yet at least. She had three years left until that person was in the clear. So she had three years to ready herself until she had to go up on the stands and tell them her story. She would be ready then.

"Hey Hinata did you see that?" Questioned Michi with a amuse look on her face, "Naruto just bounced the ball off of Kiba's head then jumped over him to make the shot."

I looked over to Sakura, _"Is that legal."_

"If it was a real game then I don't think so but these guys aren't playing a real game with lots of rules. It's a simple street game with just the normal rules like doubling, walking without dribbling at all, and levels."

I nodded my head. Again I was at a lost. Note to self remember to looked up things on basketball. The game ended with Naruto shooting the winning shot. He came over to me with a large grin on his face and pulled me into a hug. My face turned red again and I started to feel faint. And then I heard a loud smacking noise.

"Naruto you idiot let her go." Sakura shouted.

It was like she had fire coming out of her eyes. So scary. Both I and Naruto backed up a little at her looks. Both Tenten and Ino grabbed Sakura by the arm and held her back from beating Naruto into the next century. I shuddered at what he would look like.

"Sakura calm down."

"You're scaring poor Hinata-chan."

Sakura stopped moving at Ino's words. She looked over at me and I winched. I don't look all that scared do I? Cowering in fear is a normal reaction towards the look Sakura had on her face. No way sharp or form am I actually scared.

"Sorry for scaring you like that Hinata." Sakura said stepping away from Naruto.

I picked up my fallen notepad - dropped it while I coward in fear - and started writing.

_"It's alright I wasn't all that scared." _I wrote. But of course my hands were shaking so the writing actually came out all squiggly. And then someone jumped me.

"Ne Hinata-chan is so cute." Sakura shouted she then pulled away a little bit, "It's alright for me to call you Hinata-chan right?"

At least someone can ask before they just add things after my name. I nodded my head and she went back to hugging me. The others started laughing and I had a bright red blush on my face. Ino was the one who had pulled Sakura off of me. Although it had taken her a while since she was laughing up a storm as well. People are so mean.

"If you keep hugging her like that Sakura she's going to faint again."

"Naw I think that only works if it's a member of the opposite sex." Sakura said. The rest all put on a thinking face. I on the other hand was confused. What were they talking about? Me fainting only by the member of the opposite sex. That's not really right is it? I mean when I first met Kurenai I fainted from time to time.

"Is that so Sakura-chan." Naruto said slyly.

Naruto then walked over to me. He bent down to my height and stared me in the eyes. I tried to avoid looking at him but he held me in place. A blush appeared on my face and a grin appeared on his. Again my heart sped up and was now beating loudly. The blush on my face got bigger and the grin on his started to widen. Could he here how loud my heart was beating? Naruto then drew closer to me never once taking his eyes away from me. His lips were mere inches from mines and still he was nearing closer. I could feel his breath on my skin and that only made me blush more. I started to feel dizzy.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered slowly, "Is so cute."

And just like that everything turned black for a second time that day.

I woke up in the nurse's office. No surprise there. Only the girls were in the room with me. Sakura probably kicked Naruto out and not wanted to be the only one out he took the other guys with him. They all watched me with creepy smiles on their faces. Well all of them expect Michi. Her smiled was one filled with happiness.

"I caught it all on camera." She announced.

"You did."

"Really?"

"Are you going to change it like you did with Ino and my fight?"

"This is awesome now we have something to annoy Naruto with." Tenten shouted.

"How did you accomplish that Michi?" Moegi questioned.

Michi had a broad smile on her face. She held the camera up in the air like it was special. She then moved it around so we call could get a good look at it. She then held it close to her like she was protecting it from everyone.

"Let me start off if Diamond. Yes I really did catch it all on camera. That goes for you too Ino." Michi then faced Sakura with a grin on her face, "Of course I'll change it around. For Tenten Yeah we'll be able to annoy Naruto a lot with this."

Michi then turned to face Moegi, "It's because" She paused and moved closer to the young girl; "…I'm physic."

And Diamond promptly hit Michi on the head. She was followed by Sakura and Ino doing the same. Tenten was laughing at the looks on people faces, and Moegi fell on the floor. Michi rubbed the spot on her head where she was hit at.

"Seriously though I kind of figured someone was going to do something like that so I got my camera ready just in case."

All of us nodded our heads at that response. That one was way more likely to happen than the first one. Michi then put on a serious face. She had hand on her chin like she was thinking about something.

"But I really am a physic." Michi was once again hit in the head.

"More like psycho." Sakura shouted.

"Ne Sakura-chan you're so mean." A vein twitched on Sakura forehead. She was stalking up to Michi when Tenten and Ino held her back. Michi on the other hand put of her fist as if she wanted to fight.

"I say you want to brawl with me then lets' go." She said. That comment made an already angry Sakura even more angry. She pushed her way out of Tenten and Ino's grip. She ran at Michi only to be tackled by Diamond, Moegi, and Ino. Tenten put a hand over Michi's mouth so the girl couldn't say anything stupid.

"Okay you guys not only are you in the nurses' office about to fight but you are also forgetting that Hinata is still in here."

I blinked and they all turned to look at me. I picked up my notepad that started writing. Everyone was quiet as I wrote. They were all watching me too. These people were creepy. When I finished I handed it to Moegi who read it out loud.

"Hinata-chan wrote "Don't let me stop your fun." And then she put a smile face at the end of it."

Michi smiled at me. I blushed. Diamond, Moegi, and Tenten gave me a blank stare. I blushed some more. Sakura had fire in her eyes and she started towards Michi who was still smiling at me. I feel sort of faint.

"Ne, ne is Hinata up yet?" Naruto questioned from the door. He looked over towards me and smiled. He then turned around.

"Hey guys Hinata is up." He shouted. He then entered the room and sat down on the bed I was still laying in. After he entered more people came into the room. Was this room even big enough to hold all of them?

"Hey Hinata I don't think you've been introduced to the others yet." Naruto said. He then pointed at a boy with pineapple hair, "His name is Shikamaru."

Shikamaru raised his hand, "Yo, just so this won't be a complete drag I'll tell you my phobia. *yawn* I have a fear of step mothers. It's called Novercaphobia. I guess you can say it originated from movies who show evil stepmothers who only wanted to marry the guy for his money. And then my father had to go and get one of those. I tried to tell him that she wasn't good for him but he didn't listen to me."

Shikamaru stopped talking and let out another large yawn, "Anyway my stepmother was so troublesome. She would order me around like I was her slave or something. And then she got violent. When I didn't have something done when she wanted it to be she would smack me across my face. That wasn't so bad. But if I forgot to do something she would take a belt and beat me with it. Anywhere was fair game for her to hit me. My face was her favorite spot. When my father questioned her she would blame it on me saying I was moving around too much. Tsk troublesome woman."

Ino had given Shikamaru a look and he paused to shrug his shoulder, "Well that had gone on for about four years. Not only did I stop believing that she was sorry for hitting me but I also stop believing that my father would believe me over her. Yeah I told him how the woman was beating on me. His response "Shikamaru your mother isn't beating on you. She's just teaching you how to behave. Maybe if you do the things she ask you to do then she would have to spank you." My father was an idiot."

Ino chose that moment to go up and hold his hand. Shikamaru had an annoyed look on his face when Ino grabbed his hand but he didn't move it away.

"Around the middle of the fourth year I just let my mother hit me. I didn't move and no tear came either. I was used to it. Seeing this mother had upgraded in what she would hit me with. She got rid of the belt and grabbed one of those big silver spoons. My father had come home one day when she was beating me with the spoon." Shikamaru scrunched his face up like he was remembering something he which he hadn't.

"His eyes were so wide and his mouth was opened. It was like he had just seen Freddy Cougar or something. He ran over to his wife and pushed her out of the way. My face at that time was indeed bruised from all the time she had hit it. My father then took me to the hospital where they confirmed that I had a broken nose and jaw. Father quickly divorced her after the hospital bills were paid."

Shikamaru stopped, rolled his eyes, and then opened his mouth, "My phobia is harder to set off then the others. Because its stepmothers I'm afraid of I was able to live normally. After the divorce I stopped speaking to my father for a while. Every chance he got he would apologies to me but I just couldn't bring myself to forgive him. And then he brought that woman into the house."

Shikamaru let out a sigh and slouched more.

"It amazed me how father never knew that I was on the stairs listening to everything they were saying. At first all he mostly talked about was me and how he wanted me to forgive him. It was around mid July that I had enough. I was going down there to give him a hug. Something I haven't did in a long time. It was then I saw them kissing and holding each others."

Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair. "I cried like a new born baby and ran up to my room. I could hear my father footsteps but I closed and locked the door on him. After that incident I could never be in the same room as that woman. Whenever she was over I was always locked in my room. I was such an idiot back then. Missed out on a lot of family bonding. Anyway, I had timed this wrong; yes whenever she was over I timed her visit. She usually would stay for two to three hours before she had to go. So I waited until the forth hour came. Just as I came into the kitchen to get something to eat my father ask the woman to marry him. Hell he had the place all decorated and everything. I started crying and throwing a fit. Words like "You can't marry her" and "She'll be just like her" left my mouth as I cried. I pushed my father away when he tried to calm me down and I wanted nothing to do with her and I told them as much.

"Father took me to see someone. He asks me if I think every mother would hit their child. I told him no and then went on to say that she wasn't my mother that she didn't carry me around for nine months in her stomach. I wasn't her child. He asks me if I thought she would hit me. I nodded and said that in due time she would. He nodded his head and wrote something down. He then asks "Do you think she loves you like a mother should". I replied with "She says she does but so did my last stepmother." He then diagnosed me with a fear of stepmothers and I was sent here."

Shikamaru let out a snort and turned away from everybody. Ino still had him in that weird hug and neither of them tried to move. It was silent for a moment. I didn't know what to write down to ease the tension. What did one say after someone tells them their life stories? I know people told me already but still what was appropriate. _I hope you get better soon. _No he isn't sick so why say something like that. I didn't say – write – anything. I had no idea what to say. It was quiet. That is until someone had broken it.

"No I was supposed to be the next person to tell Hinata-chan why they were here." Moegi shouted.

A small smile appeared on my face. Sakura covered her mouth and looked away from everyone. Tenten openly snickered at Moegi expression which was a mix between anger and pouting. Ino cracked a smile as well. She had finally let go of Shikamaru. Naruto was grinning and Kiba had a grin on his face as well. Sasuke and Neji both had indifferent looks on their faces. The tension that was in the room was indeed gone because of Moegi.

"Don't worry Moegi you'll be able to tell Hinata your story." Sakura said. She was now facing Moegi and there was a smile on her face. Moegi stopped pouting and started smiling.

"When can I? When can I?" She questioned.

"After Hinata's done meeting the others." Sakura said.

"The person besides Shikamaru is Choji." Naruto said.

The Choji guy had a bag of chips in his hand. He quickly finished the bag of chips in his hand. He then threw that bag away and pulled another out of his pocket. He opened it and started eating. There was a nervous smile on his face. He waved a small wave at me. I waved one back with an equally nervous smile on my face. Choji slowed down on his eating but the uneasy smile was still on his face. He then took a look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru gave him a look then nodded his head. Choji smiled and sat his bag of chips down.

"The reason as to why I am in here is because I eat my feelings. If I'm sad I had to find something to eat to fill that sadness, If I'm happy then I had to find something to eat, If I'm mad then I have to find something to eat to help control my anger. It had all started when I was around the age of five. My family has been known for being heavy eaters. When I was in kindergarten some of the kids would make fun of me for being so big."

He started eating again, "Well (Munch) at that time (Munch) I didn't really care what others (Munch) thought of me. It wasn't until I started high school did their words start to hurt. I told my (Munch) parents about them and they did everything in there might (Munch) to get me to believe that nothing they said was true. Anyway, (Munch) (Munch), I was a very sensitive child when I was young and that characteristic grew into my high school years."

Choji finished his bags of chips and threw them away. He reached into his pocket only to come up empty handed. He looked around nervously before he started to play with his fingers. He looked away from me in favor of facing the floor.

"With that going on I turned to the only thing that was always there for me. Food. When they made me upset at school with all the name calling I would just start eating my favorite food and I would feel better afterward. That had gone on for a few months and I had put on a lot of weight. As you can probably guess the name calling and the things people at the school did got worse. As the name calling grew my need for food increase. It got to the point where I had to go to the hospital."

Choji took in a deep breath and stopped playing with his hands. A few seconds later he started playing with them again.

"The doctors there suggested that I get some help. My parents looked around for a place that could give me the help I need and they stumbled upon this institute."

He finished his story and then let out a sigh of relief. I knew what to say – write – to the boy that would help him. Picking up my notepad I started writing. It was once again quiet as they all watch me. It was unnerving.

"_Don't worry you'll get over your obsession soon." _

Choji shot me a nervous smile along with Ino. Shikamaru gave me a smirk as well. Everyone was once again talking to each others. It was noisy. That is until someone came into the room. The woman had long blond hair and brown eyes. She eyed us before shaking her head and going over to the dresser and pulling a bottle out of the top drawer. She took a gulp of the liquid inside and let out a satisfied sigh. Seconds later a woman walked in. There was a pig in her arms. She took one look at the big busted woman and sighed disappointedly.

"Lady Tsunade you were doing so good." The woman muttered loudly.

"What do you mean I went three weeks without this stuff?" Tsunade responded angrily. The woman with the pig looked at her like she had just grown another head. The others in the room looked at her the same way.

"Lady Tsunade that's a good thing." The pig woman shouted. Tsunade huffed.

"I don't see how." The woman with the pig left eye twitched. She then took a calming breath and let it out. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Lady Tsunade you only had one week left and then you would have been out of that AA class." She said. Tsunade hummed. She swished the bottle back and forth. She had a thinking face on. Suddenly her eyes widen in horror.

"Shizune you can't tell them I don't want to go back there." The older woman said. Shizune, the pig woman, shook her head.

"I have to tell them Lady Tsunade. You need all the help you can get."

Tsunade was horrorstricken at that. Shizune greeted everybody in the room and then her eyes landed on me. She gave me a smile and I gave her one back.

"Hello there. You're that girl that was brought here earlier today." The blond haired woman said, "My name is Tsunade and I am the head doctor at this institute. This is Shizune and she is the one directly under me."

Shizune gave me a smile and a shifted the pig in her arm to give me a small wave. I gave her one back while nodding my head in Tsunade direction to show that I heard her. They both gave me the okay to leave. Tsunade practically threw all of us out of the room and her bickering with Shizune continued once we were out of sight. I held in my laughter as the other's shook their heads. This must be a common occurrence with these two. Seeing as it was starting to get dark out we all left to go back to our rooms to get a good night sleep. laying down in my bed I couldn't help but smiled at how the day went. Not even when I was living with father and mother did I have so much fun. Once the light went out Hinata turned to her side and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. Chapter 17 in all it's glory. As I said before it might take some time for me to finish chapter 18 since I'm not to good at getting inside a male's head. Mainly Naruto. Possibly Sasuke. One of the reason I didn't disclose his phobia yet was because his personality type would make it hard for him to tell people personal things. Although I'm sure you guys can guess what his phobia is. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Michi-chan: Ah the long awaited chapter 18 is finally up we should celebrate.

Sakura: *Shouts* Party at the end of the chapter everybody.

Naruto: Are we going to have ramen?

Michi-chan: Yes Naruto there will be ramen.

Naruto: Alright.

Hinata: *Quickly writes on her notebook* _Will there be cinnamon rolls._

Michi-chan: Yes, yes there will be cinnamon rolls.

Sasuke: Hm you're having tomatoes as well?

Michi-chan: Tomatoes…ew yuck I hate those no they won't be there.

Ino and Sasuke hang their head as a large grey cloud appeared over them and open up a waterfall of water on them. The observers looked on with something akin to wonder as the water continue to fall with no stopped foreseen in the near future.

Michi-chan: *Adjust collar on shirt…clears throat* Okay then well I don't own Naruto if I did then well it wouldn't be nearly as good as it would…oh and the ninjas certainly wouldn't shout out their attacks…before they attack. Now that the annoying little disclaimer is done with lets start the chapter.

Chapter 18 Naruto's side of the story

I watch as her eyes closed and she fell backwards. Quickly I reached out and grabbed her arm. A little too forcedly seeing as she ended up on me. I fell backwards because of that and. I ended up against Sasuke making him spill his drink. He got mad at me and almost punched me until he saw the person lying up against me dead to the world. A smirk appeared on his face.

"If you had let her fall" he started, "You would have actually had a girl fall for you."

I blushed getting his double meaning. I heard laughter to see the others looking at me with amuse looks on their faces. A groan escaped my mouth and I shifted so she was in a more comfortable position. They just laughed some more. Hanabi gave Hinata a long and hard stare. After a while she got up from the table and walked out of the lunch room. Konohamaru got up as well. He grabbed Udon hand and pulled him away. Udon on his way out shouted if Moegi wanted to go with him. She shook her head, smiled, and said that she was going to hang out with the girl.

"Naruto come on you're going to carry her to the nurses office for us." Sakura said. Although she sounded serious she had a smirk on her face as well.

I can't wait until those two get together. Then _I _could make fun of them.

I did as Sakura said and picked Hinata up. Ino squealed when I did so and said something about bridle style. The walk to the nurse's office wasn't a hard one. Hinata was very light. Shizune the nurse looked surprised and quickly hid something inside the desk. She giggled nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"There's no need to hide it Shizune-chan we all know you're hiding sake from Tsunade." Sakura said.

I went over to the bed and laid Hinata on it. Then I pulled the cover on her to keep her warm. When that was done Sakura and Ino practically forced all the guys out of the office and told us to go do something productive. Konohamaru along with Hanabi and Udon showed up. Hanabi had this hard to read mask on her face and Konohamaru was smiling as if he just one a million bucks.

"Will she be okay?"

It was quiet, so much so that I didn't hear it. Following the sound of the voice my eyes landed on Hanabi. Hanabi looked as though she wanted to keep her emotionless mask up but her eyes held worry in them. By the sound of the gasps I wasn't the only one who saw that. Hanabi turned to look away from us. Her face was once again set in a unreadable mask. Out of all the people here Hanabi was the only one who had bluntly refused to tell anyone her story. She had said that she would go along with everything else but she will not tell anyone her story. She said she didn't have time to trade stories with people then walk out of the room. While it do take time for people to come around and tell there story Hanabi had been in here for three years and not once did she give an inkling onto what happened to her. Though she does seem to be getting better - even with skipping the accepting part - this was the first time anyone was able to see that she could show emotion. Most just thought that since Hanabi could crush someone without remorse that she could kill someone without remorse as well.

"I mean a person just doesn't faint like that right?" It seems as though she was able to get her emotion under control again. I was unable to hear any worry in her voice and it came out louder than her last question.

"Yes Hanabi, she will be okay. It seems Naruto here entered her comfort zone and she fainted because of that." Neji, her cousin, said.

Hanabi nodded her head and shot a glance at the door. Her face scrunched up. A few seconds later it relaxed and she turned around walking away from us. We all shared at look with Konohamaru who just shrugged his shoulder but promised us he'd find out what was wrong with her.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I questioned turning to look away from the hallway Hanabi and Konohamaru walked down. Only Udon was looking at me. It seems Sasuke and Neji stalked off somewhere. Giving Udon a long stare I suddenly grinned.

"Want to play Ping-Pong?" He grinned back when pushing up his glasses.

"A round of table tennis does sound nice." I rolled my eyes.

"You could have just said yes you know." I told him as we started walking. Udon shot me a smirk.

"I know." Once again I rolled my eyes. We have another Shino in the making. Ping-Pong was alright but I lost. My thoughts kept traveling back to Hinata and how pale she looked when she fainted. Was she alright? What happened to make her faint? Was she sick or did I do that to her like Sasuke hinted? With my thoughts stuck on her there was no way I could keep track of the little Ping-Pong ball when Udon threw it over to me. Udon himself was probably aware of where my thoughts lied because soon after my third lost game he dragged me outside.

There was some shouting and laughing going on when the girls ran out of the building. Following them was Hinata. She showed them something on her notepad and they all started laughing. I wanted to go over there and talk to her…them but Udon was already dragging me over to the guys. They were hanging around the playground that was there for the little kids. Sasuke was sitting on the monkey bars, Shikamaru was laying down in the tunnel slide probably asleep. Konohamaru was still gone somewhere with Hanabi. Neji was leaning up against a pole and Lee was talking animatedly next to him. Choji was sitting on those black things that surrounded the woodchucks. Kiba was sitting on a platform with his hood up.

"Hey guys." I shouted at them. They all gave me some form of acknowledgement but other than that they stayed quiet. I needed some way to engaged them in a conversation or things were going to stay this quiet. First target Neji.

"Hey Neji your Hanabi's cousin. You have any ideas why she acted the way she did?" Neji turned away from the sky and looked at me.

"You do not entertain that same belief as that other guy do you? I have no control over Hanabi quit the contrary actually she tells me what to do and if she doesn't tell me anything there is nothing I can do to make her speak for she leads and I have to follow as the fates dictated it."

"Still" Kiba started, "It is strange to see her speak with emotion."

Lee pumped his fist into the air and screamed, "Hanabi is just tapping into her inner youth."

"It could be that she knew Hinata from somewhere or Hinata reminds her of someone."

Everyone turned to Shikamaru and stared at him as if he had suddenly decided he wanted to be a ballerina and tore off his clothes to show he was in a pink tutu. Shikamaru stared back with half lidded eyes as if we woke him up from a nap…that was probably the case.

"It is unlikely that Hanabi has met Hinata from somewhere as she spends most if not all of her free time in the main house." Neji answered.

"Then it must be that Hinata reminds Hanabi of someone." Shikamaru spoke with conviction as if that was the answer and any other possibilities were dead wrong.

"I do not see someone who Hinata would remind Hanabi of that would make her show a trace of emotions after years of showing none." Neji responded.

Shikamaru let out a large yawn and shrugged his shoulders, "There might just be someone you never know with Hanabi. Either way I don't see why we have to discuss it I'm sure her doctors already know right now and they are working with her."

Neji took a couple of steps towards Shikamaru a glare in his face, "While it doesn't pertain to you I am her cousin and must know why she has changed."

"Yet you aid yourself that if she doesn't want to tell you than she doesn't have to tell you." Sasuke finally entered the conversation.

"Hn. She will tell me about the sudden change in her." Neji spoke.

I shook my head, "She'll do whatever she wants to and you know that Neji. Now how about we play a game of basketball, I want another win against you guys."

Kiba hopped off the platform, "That was just a fluke there's no way you can win against us again."

I smirked at him, "Talk is cheap Kiba. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Kiba smirked as well, "The loser pays the winner twenty bucks."

"I'm game. Just don't start crying when you're out twenty." Kiba retorted.

"Don't worry I won't. I'll be too busy rubbing the money I won in your face."

"Go Sasuke-kun put it in the hole."

That was Sakura voice. I turned to see the girls standing there and one Hinata Hyuuga was among them. The uncontrollable urge to go over there to talk to her came over me but I quickly squashed it, partially because I was in a middle of a game and partially because the ball was speeding towards me. Sasuke glared at me when I caught it.

"Look alive Naruto. I'm not about to lose because you can't keep your eyes in your head and your mind on the game."

I shrugged and started dribbling the ball towards the hoop. Shikamaru was in position stopping Choji from getting anywhere near me while Sasuke did the same to bloke Neji. I picked up the pace but had to come to a stop when Kiba jumped in front of me. I fake a left and started to go right but he was matching with every step I took. He reached for the ball but I started dribbling it between my legs to keep it out of his reach. Kami, can't he quit already. I once again faked left and started to go right. He matched my pace and started reaching for the ball. Seeing an opening I bounced the ball off his head and jumped to catch it. While in the air I shot the ball and it swished in the net.

"Oh Hinata did you see that Naruto just bounced the ball off Kiba's head then jumped over him to make the shot."

I smirked as Michi's comment to Hinata about the trick I did. The game was over with. I won and smirked at Kiba. He glared and mouthed later to me. I shrugged and made my way over to Hinata. A large smile dominated my face. I pulled her into my arms. I could of held on her forever when I felt a hard smack on the back of my head.

"Naruto let go of her you idiot."

I did as the pinked haired girl ask, albeit slowly, and turned to glare at the owner of said pink hair. Sakura glared back as her eyes seemed to ignite on fire. Being the closet to her me and Hinata took a couple of steps back away from the fire eye wielding woman.

"Sakura calm down."

"You're scaring poor Hinata-chan."

Ino and TenTen shouted at her. The Sakura in front of me did a total one eighty. The fire in her eyes disappeared and her hair settled down into the nice hair style it was in before she got angry and it became electrically charge with angry. How girls do that I don't know. Sakura turned to Hinata and Hinata flinched. Sakura tensed a little in her back.

"Sorry for scaring you Hinata-chan." She said while taking a couple of steps forward.

Hinata bent down and picked up her notepad all along shaking as if she just came out of seeing a scary movie and started writing.

"_It's alright I wasn't all that scared." _She wrote still shaking. I smiled at how she tried to put on a tough front. In front of me Sakura silently squealed and pounced on Hinata.

"Ne Hinata chan is so cute." Sakura shouted then pulled away from her a bit, "It's alright for me to call you Hinata-chan right?"

Hinata smiled gratefully at Sakura and nodded her head. I scratched the side of my face guiltily knowing I was one of the people who never asked or was going to ask to call her Hinata-chan. Sakura went back to hugging her as the others around us started laughing.

"If you keep hugging her like that Sakura she's going to faint again." Ino spoke walking closer to us.

"Naw I think that only works if it's a member of the opposite sex." Sakura replied.

The others looked to be deep in thought; even Hinata seemed to thing over Sakura words. As they reflected on Sakura words a thought came to mind. A thought that the devil on my shoulder agreed with full heartedly. A thought that the angel on my shoulder protested against with all its' might. I smiled slyly and agreed with the devil. The angel sighed knowing that it lost…it always lose.

"Is that so Sakura-chan." I spoke

I walked over to her and bent down so that I was eye level to her. She started turning her head to avoid me but I placed my hand softly on her cheek to keep her in place. She started blushing and I couldn't help but grin; she looks so cute with a blush brightening her face. Her eyes widen and the blush grew. I grinned more and went closer to her, never taking my eyes away from hers. I could feel her breath on me and knew she could feel my breath on her but still I wasn't as close as I liked to be. But then I doubt I would ever get to be as close to her as I wanted to be. I stopped just inches away from her lips. This was as close as I could get but still not where I really wanted to be.

"Hinata-chan" I started slowly in a whisper pausing to watch as her eyes close, "Is so cute."

I wasn't disappointed when her body fell against mine. I smirked as she lay still in my arms. Last time I was too shocked to noticed but now I could feel how light she was and how comfortable I felt with her in it. Too deep in thought nothing else mattered. Nothing that is until…

"Ouch Sakura did you have to hit me that hard." I shouted at my pink haired friend. She glared at me the fire back in her eyes and her hair once again doing that freaky electrifying defying gravity thing.

"You made her faint again. I should have hit you harder than that." I stopped massaging my head and looked at her with a smirk on my face.

"Well at least I can say that I had someone fall for me right Sasuke?"

"Dobe." Sasuke spoke the same time Sakura fist came down upon my head…and equally or more harder than the first time.

"Baka shut up and take Hinata-chan to the nurse's office." Sakura shouted, "Honestly the things I have to put up with."

On the outside I quickly carried Hinata in the bridal style that Ino was referring to, towards the nurses' office with wide eyes fearing the wrath of Sakura. On the inside, however, I couldn't help but let the devil in me out. Together we smirked as a replay of Hinata's response ran though my head. No matter how many times Hinata fell because of me I can honestly say – not vocally – that because of her I myself have fallen. Looking down at the blue haired girl in my arms I smiled.

Yes I have something for the little Yuuhi in my arms.

Bam!

"Ouch Sakura did you really have to hit me this time!"

"Ah yeah I did seeing as your moving slower than that turtle over there."

Funny I thought I was already in the building. Oh look there's that turtle Sakura was talking about. Man is it moving fast. I want that one right there when we do our yearly turtle races. On second thought a large bird just swooped down and carried it off. Damn and I was the only one without a turtle to begin with. Now I got to keep looking for one. I then felt my impending doom behind me.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled out. I took off into a run working my legs double and triple time to get away from the scary pinked haired girl with the flying hair. Seriously how do girls do that? And what was I thinking about before I got hit? Hm it was probably ramen…mostly likely ramen.

*Party music playing at higher than it should be volume8

Ino: *Yelling* This is a really great party even though there's no tomatoes here.

Sakura: *Shouting* What?

Ino: *Screaming*: I said that even without tomatoes this party is still pretty good.

Sakura: *Yelling*What? What did you say?

Ino: *Looks at Sakura as if she grew another head* Sakura the music isn't really that loud why are we shouting?

Sakura: *Shouting* I can't hear you what did you say?

Ino sighs and leave Sakura to her own devices. Sakura smiles as she watch Ino leave.

Tenten: That's cold Sakura.

Sakura:* Smirks* That's what the little piglet get.

Tenten shakes her head: Alright readers more on the party next chapter. Have a good morning, evening, or night. Now a word from the author.

Michi-chan: *Ignores music in the background blasting away* Sorry for the short chapter but i think this was the best place to end it...and then the ending got away from me and it ended up like this. I think i was reading something funny at the time so i just had to add something weird in there...then again it's Naruto we're talking about. Chapter 19 is already started on and should be finished soon. Your soon or my soon is just a question we should all forget about. Oh and look Hanabi-chan showed some emotions the little hyuuga is getting better...or was she already better? But if she was then why haven't she shown that side before? And what does all these questions about Hanabi have to do with anything? You shall all see next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Me: *Watches as the party continue. spots random victim* Hey Lee can you go to the store and pick this up for me. * Hands piece of paper to Lee.*

Lee: Sure thing Michi-chan. *Grab paper.* *disappear*

Me: Now I can go get something to eat. * Turns to leave*

Naruto: Hey Michi-chan where's the ramen.

Me: *Turns back around and glares* There should be some in the cabinet if the ones on the table are all gone.

Naruto: Thanks.

Me: Now then back to what i was doing.

Neji: Michi-san i must ask of you to let me leave.

Me: Neji this is a party.

Neji: I know that.

Me: Then what the hell is the problem its a party now go have fun.

Neji: *Sighs in fustration* Fine I will go but I will not have any fun.

Me: *Shakes my head* *Mutters* That the whole point of a party stupid. *Turns to leave.

Karen: Oh Michi-chan.

Me:*Continue to ignorantly ignore whoever was calling my name.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character that showed up in Naruto.

Side Notes: This isn't like all the other chapters as it's in neither of Hinata or Naruto POV but It's still an important parts of the story...I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Sighing. It seems that's all I do now and days. Where am I? Konoha Institute. Why am I here? Because I was classified as someone who would kill without remorse – will in more or less words. They said I could be a danger as I show no emotions, no happiness, no sorrow, and no anger. To take the words of the Nara, emotions are troublesome.

Father told me so…

Mother showed me so.

Three times a week I'll meet with my personal therapist and we'll discuss my feeling. _How do you feel? _Fine I guess. _Do you like it here? _It's okay I guess. _How is everything going with your family?_ Great…I guess? _Have they come to visit yet? _No they haven't. And then the questions start to get personal and I always find myself unable to answer them.

_How does that makes you feel?_

_How are things going with Konohamaru? What are your feelings towards him?_

_Have you started repairing the broken bridge between you and Neji yet?_

_How come you haven't started? Do you not want to repair it?_

The more personal it get the more I'm unable to answer, the more I feel out of control of everything, the more I want to lash out at the person who makes me feel that way. Usually at those times I would just walk away from everything and everyone as not to cause a problem. But everyone is right.

I am a danger to myself and others.

All was fine though, Konoha Institute kept me sane, kept me safe. And then there was Konohamaru, the only person who has some form of inkling to what I feel. It bothered me at first when he kept talking to me about the most mundane thing. Even the most potent Hyuuga glare didn't make him back off.

But his friends sure did.

They were uncomfortable around me. They did not know what to say, and in more occasions than once they pleaded for him to leave me to my own devices. For some reason whenever they tell him that it made me…upset and when he turned them down and continued talking to me I felt…content. Those feelings were strange and I never let them know for if they did then they would be in control and not me. And I needed to be in control.

Most people thought that when they first see me. They see an ice queen with a cold heart who needs to be in control of everything or nothing would go right and she'll break. But while true it is wrong. Konohamaru on the other hand knew the real problem. And after weeks of ignoring him while secretly enjoying his present he snapped and spoke truer words than most can fantasize about hearing.

_Flashback_

_Sky…blue, grass…green, tree trunks…brown, and the sun yellowish…orange-ish…reddish color…because you can't just pick one color to describe the sun. Just like yesterday when the sky was blue, the grass was green, the trees brown, and the sun the same three colors. Why do people feel happy about nature? What's with this stupid assignment anyway? Go outside and breath in the fresh air Hanabi and then give me a paper on what you felt…the dumb therapist said to me. What's there to feel? It's just outside. What does one feel when they go outside?_

"_Hanabi-chan."_

_I stood from my crouched position and dropped the blade of grass that was in my hand. Turning around I can see Konohamaru running towards me. There was a smile on his face. He seems to show up at all the wrong time. _

"_Hey Hanabi-chan I heard Doctor Cal say that you would be out here." I glared at him but he continued to smile._

"_And because of that you felt compelled to seek me out." Before he could speak I was already talking again, "It seems the time you took to seek me out was for nothing because as you can plainly see I am busy."_

_I turned away from him to look at the grass that was still green I mean it doesn't change color why does it fascinate people so much. I expected him to do as he always does and talk about random nonsense. It seems nothing I say to him would make him leave. Yet this time was different. As I stared at the grass a full minute has gone by, gone by in silence that is. Usually he would be talking about any random things but he wasn't._

_Did he leave?_

_That thought made me turn around quickly. I wanted to let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw he was still there but…the expression on his body was putting off stopped me. It wasn't like father when he got angry. Father got calm and you can see him slipped into a relaxed position as he tear whoever made him angry apart with words. The same could be said for cousin Neji but he doesn't have the same patient father has. He sometimes use his fists to get his point across._

_But Konohamaru didn't looked like that. In fact he didn't look angry at all yet shouldn't he be in a situation like this. I had done nothing but belittle him so how come he wasn't angry? How come he looked as though he just realized something._

"_I get it now." _

_It had been a full minute after my comment did he speak. And when he spoke his tone was calm like father when he's trapping someone in their lie. My eyes narrowed as I tensed. He continued to look at me as if the meaning of life was spelled out for him. He then shifted, his arms that was laying limply at his side was now folded over his chest. _

"_I'm assuming you said what you said because of our intentions to tell me what you finally got. If not then you are wasting my times as I have told you I am busy." He snorted and I glared at him._

"_You busy doing what?"_

_He still had the same tone father used. I regarded my words carefully before speaking "If you must know Doctor Cal told me my assignment was to go out in nature and then right a paper on what I felt"_

"_It's must be hard writing a paper on feelings when you don't know what they are."_

_What? "What?" I repeated my thoughts out loud my eyes widen in…surprise. He smirked and I knew that he knew that he had me where he wanted me._

"_You don't know what feelings are and thus writing a paper on it would be moot."_

_How dare he? "You think that's my problem. I know about emotions just because I can't feel them doesn't mean I don't know about them."_

"_More like just because you don't know anything about them doesn't mean you can't feel them. You and I both know you can feel emotion hell right now you're feeling highly pissed and that's an emotion."_

_Frozen. Something made me freeze. I couldn't even open my mouth to defend myself. From what…defend myself from what? Everything he's saying is the absolute truth and we both know it. But how did he know? How come he was the only one to figure it out? Emotions…they weren't something I wanted to know. Father was always angry, mad. And mother was always crying, sad. From them I knew I didn't want to know anything about emotions._

_Emotions get in the way father always say to me._

_Emotions get in the way mother always show to me._

_Konohamaru gently placed his hand on my cheek, "Not all emotions are bad Hanabi-chan." I nodded my head but didn't dare look at him. He sighed, "You don't believe me?" Though it was a question he phrased it as though it was a statement. He turned me to look at him. His face was so close to mines and my heart started to speed up._

_Why?_

"_Hanabi-chan not all emotions are bad." He spoke again as his hand began caressing my cheek. I shook my head this time. _

"_You're lying." My voice came out week and soft, just like when I ask if Hinata was going to be okay. What was wrong with me? Konohamaru shook his head and stared at me with his unwavering eyes._

"_I'm not Hanabi-chan. I promise you that not all emotions are bad. Some makes you feel really good Hanabi-chan I promise you."_

"_How do I know if that promise isn't a lie?" I asked him vulnerable and weak. I really wanted to believe what he said but father told me otherwise…and mother proved his statement. Konohamaru was quiet. He then placed a hand over his heart while his other one pushed a strand of my hair away from my eyes._

"_Let me show you that not all emotions are bad. And if I am proven wrong then you can continue to do as you please but give me a chance to prove to you that I am right."_

_I was quiet. Did I want this…did I really want this? Can he do it? Can he prove that father was wrong that father made a mistake? No one was ever able to prove father wrong that's why he's so good at his job. But Konohamaru looked so sure of himself, as if there was no way he could be wrong. Could I trust him?_

"_A-alright…I'll let you prove yourself."_

_Flash back ends._

Ever since that day he was not proven wrong. While there were bad emotions Konohamaru showed me that there were just as many maybe even more good emotions. I don't know how many times I found myself thanking the old me for letting him prove himself right. And I don't know how many times I thanked kami for handing Konohamaru to me.

The wind shifted and so did the presence. I turned away from the grass and saw Konohamaru looking at me longingly. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. And every time I asked him why he would say he would explain later. Later never came. He caught me staring at me and came over to me with a smile on his face.

"Hanabi-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

So I answered his question with a question of my own. He gave me a look as though I knew what he was talking about and I gave him one suggesting I didn't, though we both know I did. Konohamaru sat down beside me on the green grass.

"You looked worried when Hinata fainted and though I know that you know what worry is and you said that you would hold off on showing emotions around other people. I'm curios why you looked worried."

I bit my lip…Hinata. I wanted to tell him why. Never unless I deemed it unimportant did I hide anything from Konohamaru. He was my healer…no he was my friend and he deserved to know why. But should I tell him. Mother…when she told me made me promise never to tell anyone as if it was a really big secret. And it was because no one talked about it. I looked Konohamaru straight in the eyes.

"What I'm about to tell you Konohamaru-san must say a secret." He nodded his head and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well when I was young I asked my mother why she was always sad. It turns out I had an older sister but something happened to her. Mother would never tell me what happened but I can only infer that father and mother did something to her and she's feeling all regretful of it now.

Konohamaru looked as though he was processing everything, "What does this has to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there." I spoke as I dug into my pocket and took out a picture. I swiped it from my mother and always carried it with me. I handed Konohamaru the picture.

"Mother told me that I looked more like my father and that my older sister looks more like her." Konohamaru looked at the picture then at me and then at the picture again.

"So this is a picture of your older sister?" He questioned. I nodded my head. "I still don't understand Hanabi-chan."

I let out a frustrated growl, "Think Konohamaru who else does that girl looked like or would look like in some years."

He stared at the picture and tried to focus on it really hard. And then as if it hit him his eyes widen as his grip on the picture tightened. "Hinata…this little girl is Hinata isn't she."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I believe so. I saw pictures of mother when she was happy and Hinata has the same smile and the same eye expressions hell they have the same eye and only mother has that lavender grey color eyes. And Hinata hair is just a tad bit darker than mother but it still blue like hers. And…Hinata …Hinata is my older sister."

Konohamaru stared at me with…sympathy I think that's the name of it, "Does Hinata knows this?" I shrugged.

"I believe so. At lunch she was staring at me for a long time and I think she realized that I look like father." Konohamaru nodded his head. And then he asked the question that been stuck in my head ever since I realized Hinata was my sister.

"What are you going to do about it?"

I tensed. Konohamaru rubbed circles on my back, "It's okay Hanabi. It's okay if you don't know what you want to do." He whispered in my ears.

He said it was fine but was it really. Hinata was my sister and I should be able to talk to her but…I know next to nothing about her, and what if…

What if she wants nothing to do with me?

"What is this feeling Konohamaru? It's like I'm scared and confused but it's so much more than scariness and it so much more than confusing."

Konohamaru pulled me into him, "I know Hanabi-chan I know exactly what you are talking about. You want to talk to Hinata but you don't know how to go about it. You're afraid of the, what if. What if Hinata wanted nothing to do with you? What if she _did _want something to do with you? Its natural Hanabi-chan so don't stress so much over it"

I nodded my head. I wouldn't stress over it but still… what should I do? I want to talk to Hinata. I want to learn about her. I want to know more about mother before Hinata disappeared. I want to know what happened to Hinata that caused her to disappear from the Hyuuga compound. I want to know how Hinata became a Yuuhi. I want to know all of these things but I…

I can't bring myself to speak to her.

"It's okay Hanabi-chan. It's okay."

He whispered so sweetly in my ear that I couldn't find myself not believing him. Yeah, it would be okay. When the time comes I would be able to talk to her. I pulled a little out of his embraced and turned to look at him with a smile on my face.

"Thank you Konohamaru. Thank you for everything."

He blushed and pulled me closer to him. I allowed him to for this was our place, out of view from the rest of the world and a place where I can be myself without worrying about everything else and a place where someone who gets me showed up at frequently looking for me.

And a place I'll remember forever.

_This is content isn't it Konohamaru. I feel so content in your arms can we stay here forever?_

* * *

><p>Me: Hey Kakashi stop reading that book in public…Kakashi get that out of my face…OH MY GOD *Faints*.<p>

Kakashi: Hehehehe

Sakura: Oh man Kakashi drunk.

Tenten: He doesn't look like a bad drunk now Lee on the other hand *Glance over to a drunken Lee whose trying to get Neji to fight with him* Ouch that one has to hurt. *Shouts* tough it up Neji it's going to be over soon.

Sakura: *Desperate* you don't understand Tenten. When Kakashi's drunk then he starts reciting his book out loud. Michi-chan is already a victim of it.

Tenten: It can't be that bad. *Kakashi popped up out of nowhere and showed Tenten some of the images in his book. Tenten looks on with morbid curiosity* Oh it is bad. *Tenten Faints*

Sakura: *Shouts* Watch out Sasuke Kakashi coming right towards you.

Kakashi appeared before Sasuke and showed Sasuke the book. Sasuke abruptly bussed into a cloud of smoke leaving behind a Sasuke plushie with a note on it *Never showed up…waste of time.*

Sakura: Well at least he's safe…wait…Kakashi I don't want to see the inside of the book…Hoped you enjoyed the story everybody…Kakashi don't show me…Sakura signing out. *Faint from blood loss*.

Kakashi: Hehehehe


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My flash drive broke and all the stories I had one it was lost. Everything I had for phobia was on that flash drive. I barely ever wrote stuff down…because…well because my handwriting sucks and I have problem reading my own handwriting some time. Sucky problem I know. I probably would have told you guys sooner but I kind of shied away from my fan fiction account. With that being said I cried and cried and cried at how crappy my luck was. I mean I was planning on backing up all my stories but I never got around to it. That is a problem I will not repeat.

But I'm back and I'm going to try to finish this story. Because I'm not a quitter and I don't want to become one of those fanfic writers who have a lot of story up but never finished any one of them. It's going to take me some time to get into the flow of Phobia again. I'm going to have to reread everything and try to remember what I had planned for this story. That being said (written) I have already changed a few things from the original from what I could tell. I reread chapter 19 because that was the most recent one and decided to continue with that I did there. You had Hanabi view of things (And even learned a little bit more about her) now you're going to get some other people view. Really I only chose these people because I remembered what their phobias are. I'll have to go back and look for everyone else. Think of this chapter as a filler if you must.

Once again I apologize to everyone. Please don't give up one me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

This is strange. I know it is. But it was a hunch. A feeling I would get every time I compare the two. My feelings were top notch. Hell I'm sure anyone with half a brain could have figured it out if they knew what to look for…if they saw them side by side. But then again…

What if I was wrong?

_**Cha there's no way we're wrong.**_

_But there's always a chance of being wrong. What if we have the wrong information….the wrong picture?_

_**The wrong picture? Ha. They're too well known to have a wrong picture. Face it…she's either related to them like Neji is or like Hanabi is and we're leaning more on…**_

_Hanabi…I know Hinata could be a carbon copy of her mother._

_**So what are we going to do?**_

_We're the same…if you have no clue than I have no clue._

_**Let's just wait it out. **_

_Yeah she hasn't spoken about it or anything maybe she doesn't want anyone to know. She even has a different last name._

The voice in my head, my inner self as I like to call it, left me after that. Well not left it's still there. It's just its presence isn't as strong in my mind as it was before. I always had that inner voice. Even back when I lived with my parents and they pushed me to be the very best.

I had it way before I had my breakdown.

It was my strength to keep going then and it's my strength to keep going now. It never lost sight like I have, like I'm still am. I need help and I know it. I'm too smart not to know that breaking down over a B is bad. But how do you help someone like that? How do you help someone who's smart enough to know something wrong with her but her problem is being wrong itself.

_Because if there something wrong with me than I'm not credible. I'm not the daughter my parents wanted. They wanted somebody smart, somebody perfect. But I'm not perfect because there something wrong with me. Something wrong with me but I can't be wrong or I'll freak…I'll freak out and then there would be more thing wrong with me and then I'll freak out again and then more things would be wrong…_

_How do you help some like that!_

_How do you help me!_

I froze in my seat. My hands in my hair. No one was looking at me. They couldn't see the tears that filled my eyes. They couldn't even see the bags under my eyes. I hid them well so they couldn't tell.

The less I seem wrong the more perfect I look. The more perfect I look the more my parents would want me.

Me…Sakura Haruno…the once heiress to the Haruno hospitals.

Yes they would want me when I'm perfect. So either I have to get perfect soon or fool them all into thinking I am.

And on the way…I can fool myself too.

Time ticked by.

_What was I thinking about?_

Images of Hinata and Hitome Hyuuga filled my mind.

_Oh yeah them. Hinata is defiantly related to them…but why is this the first time I'm ever seeing her. Scratch that…why is this the first time I ever heard of her? What happened to Hinata Hyuuga that made Hinata Yuuhi take the place?_

* * *

><p>Hinata is cute. She is cute when she blushes. I feel a little sorry for making her faint though. But I like carrying her. I should feel more bad about that. But I don't…<p>

Is that a problem?

Oh yeah Hinata has those weird eyes that the Hyuugas have. What if she was related to Hiashi and Hitome?

I laughed.

That would be funny.

Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hitome Hyuuga, and Hanabi Hyuuga. What's with them and the letter H. That's four people so far with H in their first name…wait five…I almost forgot about Hizashi.

Neji father.

I feel sorry for Neji really I do. He had to lose his father at an early age….I don't think he mentioned his mother either.

Did she die as well?

Well so far I only know of his father. I think he was eluding, see Sakura I could use strange words…wait that's the wrong one. Alluding I needed alluding. Anyway I think he was alluding to a missing relative of his. She was young…probably my age, and he used to play with her a lot and then she just up and disappeared.

At least that what I think he was saying during one of his fate rants, I wouldn't know I barely pay attention to those.

I wonder why Hanabi ran off.

Maybe Konohamaru will tell me in the morning.

Maybe my parent will visit me on the visit days.

I'm bored. The lights are off and I'm supposed to be sleeping but I have too much energy. Maybe I should follow Lee advice and train with Gai. Lee always seems to have less energy when he does that.

I wonder if I shout like he does would people pay a lot more attention to me. Is that why he do it? So people could pay attention to him? That sneaky bastard there supposed to be paying attention to me!

That does it come morning I'm yelling everything. I'll yell louder than he does. That way they'll have to pay attention to me.

Maybe they'll even call my parents and tell them that I'm being uncontrollable. They'll have to drop everything and pay attention to me then or they'll be seen as bad parents.

Yep that does it. I'm yelling. Who cares if I get on a few people nerves. My parents will have to pay attention to me and that's all I want.

Well that and to see Hinata blush again.

I hope she doesn't faint this time.

* * *

><p>I have seen a ghost. Or maybe it was an illusion. The fates are showing me thing. They have showed me a girl who looks just like my Hinata. She even acts like my Hinata. But that's not right. Everyone can see her.<p>

She's an imposter!

Or maybe she's the real Hinata.

But that can't be. My Hinata disappeared from me. She couldn't even be there for father funeral. Surely if Hinata had known about father funeral she would have come. She loved my father very dearly.

More than her own father less than her own father more than her own father…I don't know the fates haven't told me.

They like to give me little pieces and make me piece them together. They are very powerful things and are always needed. They can't waste time giving me my whole life plan for they have to help guide other people to their destiny as well.

So…is that Hinata real or an imposter.

Maybe she is real. Maybe she was kidnapped by a Yuuhi. That would explain her last name. Hinata Yuuhi not Hinata Hyuuga.

I want my Hinata back.

I picked up a picture of my father.

"If that is the real Hinata then father smile. If that is a fake Hinata then frown."

Father smiled. It must be the real Hinata.

Then again father is always smiling.

But the fates are really powerful. Surely if that wasn't the real Hinata they would have made father frown.

They've done it once.

People…the ones who work here says that was just a hallucination.

But that couldn't be farther from the truth. It was the fates. They like to work in mysterious ways. They gave me a dream. It was a dream of father. He was going to work when he died in a car crash. I begged him not to go but Hiashi, my uncle, wanted him there. Hiashi wasn't one to take no for an answer. So father left. And he died. Died exactly how the dream told me he was going to die.

Cars are evil. I don't like to ride them. You can die.

Hiashi is evil. I don't like him. He'll make you disappear.

Father disappeared. And he made my Hinata disappear. I know he did. I heard them talking about it one day.

He always wanted a boy. He was always upset that Hinata wasn't one. He was even angrier when Hinata was shy and kind. He wanted an heiress who would be like him. Strong and ruthless. He saw Hinata as shy and weak.

But Hinata wasn't weak. Shy…yes, weak no.

He was always staring longingly at me. Hiashi was. I told my father once. Father told me it was just my overactive imagination. But I think father believed me because not soon after I told him did he move.

It wasn't that big of a deal. The clan liked to stay together in their ancestor compound. But every now and then you'll get a Hyuuga who moves out.

Those were the ones who liked their privacy.

It was like everyone could see everything in that house.

Like the ancient tradition of the Byakugan was still being upheld. The Byakugan lets you see through walls all around you for miles. It was said that the Byakugan was a bloodline in the Hyuuga family. That's why are eyes are the color they are.

It's a creepy story. Most move out because of that. They liked their privacy.

Hiashi's stares are what made me and my father move out.

I never knew my mother. I think she died in childbirth.

At least that was what I was told. I think Hiashi did something to her. I keep hearing stories about how strong she was and how she and Hitome, my aunt, would go against some of the things in the Hyuuga compound.

Once my mother died there were no more stories about Hitome being strong.

I'm glad we left the compound. I wonder if father death was because of Hiashi. He always looked like he wanted me. As if I was strong enough to become the heir of the family.

I moved out before father died. I moved out before Hinata disappeared. I wonder sometimes.

I wonder if I had stayed in and become the heir Hiashi wanted…would Hinata still be here.

But I was a child and I couldn't have thought of anything like that. I could have never thought of Hinata disappearing. It just couldn't seem possible. But it was her fate to disappear just like it was my father fate to die.

I don't like the fates. They take things away from me. But they're really powerful. So I can only sing their name in praise.

It annoys people but I can't help it. I feel the more I praise them…the less they'll take from me.

They may take Hanabi or Tenten next time. I don't want them to take Hanabi or Tenten from me. Hanabi and I may not be as close as Hinata and I were but she's still my little cousin. I know if Hinata knew who she was then she would have wanted me to look after Hanabi. She wouldn't want what happened to her to happen to Hanabi.

Though I don't see that happening. Hanabi doesn't understand emotions and she doesn't allow herself to feel. She's just what father wanted until she took it too far. Now she's here…with me…I can finally look after her.

And…I just can't let them take Tenten from me. Tenten is nice. They shouldn't take her. So I'll continue praising the fates like they deserve to be praised. Who knows…maybe they'll give me Hinata back.

Maybe they already have.

* * *

><p>Once again I am sorry. Hope you liked the chapter. It might be a while until i update again. Like I said I have to go back and read everything to remember what exactly I had planned for this story.<p>

Until next time :)


	21. Chapter 21

God I haven't been on here in a long time. Everything seems different and stuff. Didn't say anything about it on the last update but wow...HaHa I'm coming up with lots of ideas for Phobia now. Haven't really written anything out yet though.

Me: Here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy. : )

Still don't own Naruto...sigh the things I'd do to with him...and his shadowclone jutsu...he could..

.

.

.

Do all my chores for my ya know.

On with the sotry:

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 Diamond the storyteller<p>

A month, I've been here a whole month now. Nothing really changed besides the fact that I've been here a month…oh and I gotten use to the screams that goes on at night, and I've gotten use to my group of friends.

No. Scratch that. Something has change.

Neji and Hanabi are acting weird around me. I think I heard him call me an imposter or something, whatever that's about. Sakura seems depressed and I think Sasuke actually cares or something. Naruto and Michi and Kiba are antsy for some reason. And everyone else is a little odd as well. Lee…he's less loud. He's actually speaking at a normal voice. It's madding I tell you maddening.

Sigh. This all stared two days ago and I have no idea why.

The lights turned on. I staggered out of my bed and over to the mirror. Holding back the initial feeling of screaming I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. I could star in a horror movie with this look. My hair was all over the place, my skin was paler than before, and I looked like I haven't had an ounce of sleep. After washing up and putting on clothes, I grabbed my trusty notebook and pencil.

I was ready to face the day.

.

.

.

Okay maybe I wasn't but I was already on my way to the cafeteria so there was no turning back now.

.

.

.

Actually if I really wanted to I could turn back. I think I'll go and do just tha…

"Hinata you're not planning on skiping breakfast are you?"

I gulped and face diamond. I shook my head. She smiled.

"Good because if you did then I'd be eating alone."

I looked over at our table it was empty. Breakfast started five minutes ago and no one was there. Usually everyone would be there by now. Sakura because she doesn't like to be late and Sasuke because…well I don't know why. Naruto and Michi would be there because they were starving…really. Hanabi and Neji because they were punctual, like all Hyuugas should be. Everyone else comes in after me.

"Where is everybody?" Diamond questioned for me, "Well visiting hours is tomorrow. They always happen at the end of the month. Anyway you've notice how weird everyone been acting right."

I nodded.

"Yeah they all have their fears about visiting hours"

I raised a brow.

"Like take Michi she worries a lot about her friends and family. Her family is all the way in America so whenever they visit she worries because they have to get on a plan and well she just don't trust them all that much."

"_I see. That's why she was so antsy?"_

Diamond nodded. "Naruto on the other hand, his family only visited him once but every month he gets antsy because he thinks this is the month he's going to see them."

I looked down. Poor Naruto he had to go through things like that. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to live with a family who ignores you. Father didn't like me but at least he showed me some about of attention.

Even if it was him just calling me stupid.

And mother she always told me so and would always hug me and kiss me and spend almost every waking second with me. She loved me.

Even if she was the one who sent me away.

"…Hinata are you in? Are you out? Please tell me you're not in outer space I hate it there."

"_What?"_

"Oh good you're back. I was worried you were going to start acting weird like everyone else. I thought since you haven't changed then you weren't going to.

"_Sorry. This is just the first I heard of visiting hours though I have been meaning to ask."_

Diamond eyes widen.

"You mean no one told you?'

I nodded.

Diamond shook her head. "Go get your breakfast and meet me at the table. God there is so much you need to know."

I did as I was told. The line wasn't long. Actually there was no one in the line at all. I was ten minutes late. I wonder if I'm late everyday would I never have to wait in line. In a line where there are people in front of me and in back of me. In a line where I start to feel claustrophobic because there are so many people. Being late means no line.

Well I guess being early would mean no line either. But who are we kidding? I'll never be early to the cafeteria.

"Okay Hinata you now know visiting hours happens at the end of every month."

I nodded, biting into the toast.

"Well after every visiting hours, the first of the month, we go on a field trip."

I put down my fork and picked up my pencil.

"_Everybody?"_

She shook her head. "Not everybody just the people who were good and stuff."

"_Gotcha."_

I went back to eating.

"Okay randomly throughout the year we'll pick a place to have a picnic and a place to have a field day."

"_What's the difference?"_

Diamond smiled, "Besides the names? Well on a field trip we'll go to places like an amusement park, water park, maybe a museum. On a picnic we'll go to a field park ya know the one they walk dogs at, any large open area is fine though. We'll usually have little games to keep us entertained and food, lots and lots of food. You got that?"

I nodded.

"Alright now a field day is different only because we have it here most of the time. There will be games and prizes. We have tournaments, karaoke, competitions, things you can buy with your points…don't give me that look I'll tell you just wait. Anyway there will be food, stall after stall of food. Hm what else happens on field day…"

Patiently I waited as she though. I finished eating some time ago during her explanation.

"Oh yeah they set up rides, small ones mind you a big ones will take a long time and doing a rush job is dangerous. There's also a bouncy thing, ya know the thing kids play in…not the ball pit but they have those there too if ya want to get in it. You can also learn things like they set up a baking booth once I remember because they put Michi in charge of it. God that was funny."

"_What happened?"_

"Well for starters they put Michi in charge. You're either a follower or a leader ya know. Michi isn't a follower nope the girl could never survive as a follower but she hates leading with a passion. Said something about not liking to be held responsible when something goes wrong."

I sweat-dropped.

Diamond giggled. "Yep when she first came here she was all quiet and stuff people thought she was mute."

I was slacked jawed.

"_No way Michi that Michi the one we hang out with was quite?"_

"It's not that hard to believe. You don't know Michi long enough to see it. It went like this when she first came here…"

_Flash back: Diamond._

_This place is stupid. That teacher is stupid. She shouldn't be wearing that necklace. It's a very pretty necklace but she shouldn't be wearing it ya know. What if something happens? What if its starts choking her because she was being stupid? She is stupid ya know. Telling us that our fear is only in our mind that there is nothing to be afraid of. You shouldn't disregards someone fears like that. If we're afraid of something you should work with us and not act as if our fears are little more than there's-a-monster-under-my-bed kid thing and that we'll grow out of it._

_Ya know._

_I couldn't help but glare at her. She wasn't helping us ya know. She was doing the absolute opposite. I tell ya about some of these teachers here. The ones who never had to experience what we have. They act all high and mighty because they never had a phobia or problem that made them go to an institute or get help from someone._

_Where the hell did this lady get her degree from anyway?_

"_Diamond."_

_She was standing in front of my desk. Her perfume was strong. Hell when she was in front of the class I could smell it. I hate this lady. Her whole appearance screamed I'm-better-than-you ya know. And that was without her overly sweet voice. It was like she was talking to a little kid and not the teenager we are._

"_Yes?" I replied back just as sweet. _

_Everyone was watching us. I could feel their eyes one me. And why wouldn't they. This happens once a week, they're little entertainment. The lady would try to engage me in a conversation in the middle of class cause I'm the only one who didn't speak to her and every time I would give her a smartass remark or comment. Then she'll kick me out of class and I'll roam the hall until next period. Either that or the broad would try to give me detention which I would get out of easily._

_It pays to be friends with the person who signs the lady paycheck._

"_How is your fear of jewelry coming along?"_

_I shrugs. _

"_I haven't had any more episodes if that's what you're asking."_

_She clasps her hand together, "Oh isn't that lovely. I notice you eyeing the necklace I have on…tell me what do you think of it?"_

"_I think it's very pretty." I told her honestly. It was pretty but I'll never wear it. those things can kill you._

"_It is isn't it." she said while fingering it. "Diamond…what do you think of me for wearing it?"_

"_I think you're very stupid." I said without missing a beat, "I mean so stupid that you're in a category of your own ya know. And why do you feel the need to wear that in front of me. ya know I don't like them."_

_The fake smile on her face became even faker._

"_Now…now Diamond those aren't nice things to say."_

"_Yeah well I wasn't going to say it at all but you had to ask me what I think and that was just what I was thinking. It's not my fault you ask for my thought then didn't have the thick skin to soak them up ya know."_

_The fake smile on her face became strained. _

"_Now Diamond you can't be saying things like that to everybody you mean they might thing that you're a very mean person, you don't want to be labeled a very mean person now do you?"_

"_If it keeps people from asking my thoughts of matter then I'll love to be labeled a very mean person. At least I won't be labeled as an incompetent teacher ya know."_

_The smile was now gone. Finally this took longer than usual._

"_Now Diamond…"_

"_Now lady…"_

_She sighed. I sighed._

"_Diamond I am going to have to ask you to step out of the class. I will see you tomorrow when you're attitude is better."_

_I got up and walked to the door._

"_Don't hold your breath." I said then left._

_It was quiet in the hall. I didn't much care for the quietness but it did give me time to get my wits together. People think of me as hard edge and nothing could faze me even my phobia. They often wonder and ask me why I'm still here if my phobia doesn't scare me like it does them. What they don't know is how hard it is to keep my phobia in check. They don't know how much strain it puts on me not to rip that necklace right off that lady ya know._

_But my personal counselor and Sarutobi know. They're the only one who counts ya know. Speaking of Sarutobi…is that him. Who's that girl he's with? I never seen her before and it's not like there's a lot of people in this institute. Besides there not that many Americans here._

_Three in total, me being one of them ya know._

_This girl would make four._

_I watched as they disappeared down the hallway then headed towards the rec room. I stayed there even after the bell rung. It was free period now ya know._

"_Diamond you're here early." Ino said as she came to sit by me._

"_Bet you she got kicked out again." Sakura spoke and joined us._

"_She most likely did." said Tenten._

_Everyone else joined us. It started getting noisy in the rec room. Then again if you place Lee anywhere it's bound to get noisy. Not that I blame him the poor guy._

"_Ooh you guys I have something good to tell you." Ino gushed out._

_I chuckled, "Ya know you always say you have something good to tell us."_

_The others nodded._

"_I know I know but this time I really do." Ino said._

"_Well then get on with we don't have all day." Sakura told her._

_Ino rolled her eyes. "Well someone new joined the institute."_

_Everyone but me was shock and they exclaimed it._

"_I know." Was all I said._

"_How do you know already?" Ino questioned. Her eyes narrowed. They always narrow when she thinks she's about to hear something…juicy._

"_You did?"_

"_How?"_

"_What did she look like?"_

"_Was she prettier than me?"_

_Trust Ino to ask that last one._

"_Yes I saw her. I was kicked out that lady classroom again and was walking around the hall that's when I saw her and Sarutobi. Well she has light brown skin, brown eyes, and she's an American like me. And Ino ya know I don't do the whole girl judge thing."_

_Ino blushed and giggled. The girl was pretty though not that I'd tell them. Ino hears that and she'll think it's because the girl's skinnier than she is. Ino is nothing but skin and bones ya know. She shouldn't be thinking anybody is skinnier than her._

_Just like I shouldn't be thinking jewelry can kill ya._

"_Do you know her name?"_

_It was Kiba who asked that. The little horny dog. At least he's a cute horny dog. I shook my head._

"_It's not like we talked or anything. If Sarutobi saw me out in the halls he would have made we go to his office for the rest of the period."_

_And he would have. Being friends with him could only go so far. We created a game. The other plays it to. If you get kicked out of the classroom and you're caught by Sarutobi then you have to go to his office. If you make it to the rec room then you're Safe and can stay there, the same with your room if you want to go there ya know._

"_It's starts with a M." Sakura said._

"_How do you know that?" Naruto questioned loudly._

"_YOSH SAKURA YOU'RE YOUTH IS SHINING BRIGHTLY WITH KNOWLEDGE." Lee shouted._

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "Mother told me a girl that starts with a M will be appearing soon I just didn't think it'll be this soon."_

"_Hey lunch should be starting soon right?" I questioned._

_I was hungry and this conversation was starting to bore me._

"_Yeah we have ten minutes left."_

_I nodded and stood up. "Kiba bet I can beat you in that racing game."_

_He stood up and grinned at me. His fangs showed, "How much you wanna bet."_

_I shrugged, "Twenty points."_

_We played twice. I won both time. I smirked as Kiba walked away like a beaten puppy. The bell rang. We headed out towards the lunch room. We were some of the first people there so getting lunch was easy. Along with us and some other was that new girl that started with a M._

_I'll call her M._

_She was sitting at the table closets to us. I don't believe anyone ever sat there so she was good. At least she didn't sit at Karin table. That other kid had to transfer to another institute because of that girl. Bitch got on my nerves. She had a brown paper bag and was pulling food out of it. _

_Once we got to our table I got Ino attention the pointed to the new girl._

"_That's M the new girl."_

_Sakura gave me a look, "Really Diamond…you named her M?"_

_I shrugged, "What else am I supposed to call her we don't know her name ya know."_

_Sakura sighed and went back to eating._

"_I wonder why she brought her own lunch…I didn't even think that was possible."_

_I rolled my eyes at Tenten. "Remember when I first came here I brought my own lunch. She probably doesn't trust the food it not like she ever had them before ya know."_

_Tenten shrugged and started eating. _

_I finished before everybody. It's funny because people expect Naruto to be the fastest at eating. And he was if the food was ramen ya know. He'd eat that stuff quickly like if he didn't then it'd disappear on him. No one could beat him in a ramen eating contest not that many people tried ya know._

"_Hey after this we all have Iruka right?"_

_They looked at me as if I had grown another head. _

"_Diamond we are in the middle of the year and you still don't know the classes?" Ino questioned._

"_The fate has dictated that Diamond is to forever not know her way around."_

_I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. With Neji you could never tell._

"_Yes Diamond we have Iruka next."_

_I thanked Sakura. At least she wasn't being so difficult about it._

"_YOSH WE SHALL TRAVEL TO IRUKA CLASS AND EMBRACE OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH FOR OUR YOUTHFULNESS IS VERY YOUTHFUL."_

"_Okay Lee." I said._

_I wanted lunch to hurry up and be over with. Don't get me wrong I am a food lover but this food lover just ran out of food and now there's nothing left to do. At least I'm not like Naruto. Not only is he still probably hungry but he's going to get punch if he keep messing with Sakura like that._

…

_Too late he already got punched._

"_You guys bitch and crew at twelve o'clock." I said pointing to Karin._

_The redhead was making her way over to M. Her crew behind her. She sat down at M's table. M didn't even look up at her. We were close enough to hear everything. Right now no words were exchanged but Karin crew were giggling like little school girls._

"_Should we do something to help?" Sakura asked._

_I shook my head, "Let see this play out first. We do something now it may cause Karin to act violent ya know."_

_And they did cause that's how Karin act._

"_Hey you're the new girl right?" Karin asked._

_M ignored her and continued reading. Karin glared at her. Ino giggled at the display. No one in their right mind (I know I know no one here was in their right mind), ignored Karin. We were the only group to oppose Karin. Not sure who the first to do something was but I have my suspicions it was Sakura. Karin pays special attention to her…either that or in the closet about something._

"_Hey I'm talking to you."_

_M turned a page in her book._

"_You mute or something? You deaf can't cha hear me?"_

_M glanced up at her._

_Karin sneered. "Finally got your attention huh, well I just came over here to let you know that I own this place and that you better not get on my bad side. The last person to do so had to be transferred."_

_M went back to reading._

_Karin stood up, "God I bet you're retarded or something."_

_M's left eye twitch. Her nails were digging into the book she was reading. Karin shook her head and knocked the girl water bottle down. The water soaked her sandwich and made it soggy. Karin and crew laughed as they walked away. M was still reading. Her left eye stopped the slight twitching it was doing and her hand loosened on the book._

_Was she going to do something if Karin kept messing with her? I shrugged the thought off and stood up. The bell was going to ring soon and I didn't want to wait to have to throw my trash away._

"_Guys I'ma go head to class now." I told them when I got back._

"_I'm coming with you. Naruto throw my tray away for me." Sakura said standing up. Naruto agreed and went back on talking with Lee and Kiba._

_We left the lunchroom in silence. But once we were away from prying eyes and ears…_

"_Diamond how are you feeling?" _

"_Fine." I answered without looking at her._

"_Truthfully Diamond."_

_I sighed. You couldn't get one over Sakura. _

"_Truthfully I'm getting bored. You'd think I wouldn't with all that goes on in this place but I've gotten used to it. Nothing excites me anymore…well Kiba and Naruto pranks does but ya know."_

_Sakura nodded her head. It's easy talking to Sakura when she wants people to open up to her ya know. She just have that air around her. She told me once how she wanted to become a psychologist or something of the like. She could make it ya know if she gets out of here. Maybe one day she'll work for this place. She wouldn't be the first person to do so ya know._

"_You sound depressed." She stated._

"_Maybe I am."_

_I thought about it ya know. I do seem depressed and stuff. Sakura eyes widen and she looked around us._

"_Don't say that what if someone hears you."_

_Yeah saying things like that was a one way ticket to the upper levels. No one wanted to go to the upper level ya know. Going to the upper level means you're too old to be with us kid or you're too messed up in the head to be around the others. You're a danger to yourself and to others if you go to the upper levels ya know. Admitting that you're depressed could and would send you to the upper level. And like I said no one wanted to go there. Ya know I heard someone broke free of their restraints and killed a nurse and another patient up there._

"_I know I know besides I doubt I'm depressed. I just need something new in my life."_

_Sakura hummed and we walked in silence. We make it to Iruka door seconds before the bell rang. She turned to me._

"_Why don't you make friends with the new girl…that could be exciting?"_

_I smirked at her. "Ya know I might do just that."_

_I sat down in my seat in Iruka class. Well it really wasn't my seat. Iruka didn't assign seats. On the first day of class this is where I sat. It was Ino, Sakura, me, Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, and then Neji. We sat in a large circle. Iruka was at the start and end of it._

_People started filing in. My friends sat exactly where I knew they were going to sit. Karen and her crew sat a couple of chair away from us on Ino side. After Neji there were a couple of blank chai. They were blank cause those people got to go home ya know. They're lucky ya know. The last person to enter the class was M. She sat a couple of chairs away from Iruka. _

_Karin whispered something to her crew then pointed at M. M saw this I was sure of that but she didn't say anything. If that was any of us, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, or me, we would have did the same thing back to Karin or said something to the girl ya know. She was a bully ya know and a bad one at that._

"_Alright class settles down. Today we'll begin with our new student. Why don't you tell everyone your name?"_

"_Iruka the girls a dumb mute I was talking to her and she didn't respond." Karin said._

"_Maybe she doesn't speak stupid Karin ya know you're a natural at it." I said. _

_Karin glared at me and opened her mouth to retort but Iruka stopped her with that teacher look all teacher have ya know the one I'm talking about._

"_Quit it you guys." He turned back to the new girl, "Come on tell us your name." He spoke kindly. _

_Iruka was like one of my most favorite teachers cause he was real ya know. If he spoke kindly to us then it was genuine kindness not like the fakeness of that lady who kicked me out ya know._

_M sighed and opened her mouth. "Michi…my names Michi."_

_So she can speak. That's good to know. Hm…Michi…I'ma stick to calling her M._

_Iruka smiled at M. "So Michi what would you like us to know about you?" he asked. He asked that to everyone. My response was "Whatever I'm willing to tell you." Ino said, "Do you really want to know?" Sakura was all, "Nothing." But I think she said that cause Sasuke said the same thing. Tenten just shook he head and smiled. Lee talked about the powers of youth and flames. Kiba grinned at everyone and howled. Naruto went on for about twenty minutes, seemed like forever ya know, about the goodness of ramen and how it's the food for the Gods. That one was funny and it wasted class time._

_M looked at all of us. "As less as possible." She said._

"_Why?" Iruka questioned._

"_Why not?" M responded without missing a beat._

_I grinned. This girl had bark in her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad becoming friends with her. It'll give me something new that I've been wanting. I could see Sakura looking at me through the corner of my eyes. I didn't hide the grin though ya know. Besides you couldn't hide things from Sakura…or Ino for that matter._

"_Would you like to tell us why you're in here?"_

"_Oh yes please tell us why you're in here. I bet you Suijestsu she's in here because she's retarded."_

_M left eye twitch again but she didn't say anything back to Karin. Maybe the girl was all bark and no bite. Sigh still M could still be cool to hang with._

"_I would Iruka but that would be telling and then it'll be letting you know more about me which would be the direct opposite of letting you know less about me."_

_What now? Her eyes were all wide to like Naruto when someone says ramen isn't good for you…or good at all._

_Her voice was kinda high pitch as well._

_Though instead of being confused like the rest of us…really…Iruka was laughing, he was hunched over laughing like she had just told the most awesome joke in the world._

"_Michi" he said shaking his head, "I still can't believe you're in here."_

_Do they know each other or something?_

"_What can I say Iruka" she said her eyes narrowing and a smile appearing on her face, a could see a fang, "I've been a bad girl."_

_The sight of her like that was kinda scary. She looked insane and not like the sweet quiet girl that was sitting there seconds before. M blinked and the whole look just disappeared._

_What was with this girl?_

"_Yeah you have." Iruka said more mellow out then before, "Alright class…"_

_Iruka went on about whatever it is he talks about. Every now and then he'll try to engage someone in conversation. Sometimes it works and sometimes it don't ya know. I wasn't really paying attention though. My mind was still on M. she was strange. How did she just go from that quiet girl to the insane chick and back like that? And why was she in here in the first place. Maybe she was insane._

_Naw she couldn't be. If she was then she'd be in the upper level ya know. All insane people get sent up there._

_And she was down here so she wasn't insane ya know._

_Class ended. Great. Now what do I do._

"_We're done for the day Diamond. This was our last class. You want to go hang out in the rec room with us?" _

_I could kiss Sakura if it wouldn't be weird ya know._

"_Naw I think I'm gonna go to my room and unwind before bed. I hate sleeping when I'm stress ya know."_

_I did I usually ended up waking up with a kink or something. Those things don't feel good ya know. I watched as all my friends made their way to the rec room. I went the opposite way towards the dorm room. I headed out the double doors and there was M. She was sitting under a tree and reading a book ya know. She glanced up at me and smiled before going back to her reading._

_Weird ya know._

_I made it to my room. It was the last one on the third floor. The very top floor ya know. It was good cause no one would be on top of me or on the left of me. Meaning that I only had to worry person making noises ya know. Luckily that person wasn't a screamer. We named the people who screamed at night screamers ya know cause they scream and stuff. Though it's not like it matters ya know. No one lived in that room since my first year here._

_I kicked off my shoes and jumped in my bed. I rolled to my side my eyes landing on the picture on my nightstand. I miss them ya know. Been here for two years already and all because of one incident ya know._

_Did they miss me?_

_I sighed. It was getting late. The lights were going to be turned off soon ya know. I stood up and prepared myself for bed. That was when I heard it. Something more like someone was moving around in the room next to mine. _

_It was M ya know cause no one else was new here. Shaking my head I laid back down in my bed and turned to the wall that was connected with hers. There was a lot of moving and banging going around. These rooms were next to sound proof so she had to be doing something really loudly for me to be able to hear here ya know._

"_Fuck…"_

_I heard but everything else was muffled. And then I heard talking. I couldn't make out any of the words but from the sound of her voice I could tell she was angry ya know. There was another crash and some more loud curse words._

_I hope this doesn't continue throughout the whole night ya know or I won't be getting any sleep._

_The five minute bell rang telling us that we have five minutes before lights out. And then finally lights were out. And everything was quiet. Even M was quiet. She seemed to quiet down as soon as the light turned off ya know._

_At least she wasn't a screamer._

_Days have passed. Okay more like two days have passed. M seemed to be in almost if not all of my classes. I don't know for sure cause I haven't went to all of them ya know. I was back in that lady class. She was glaring at me. Stupid broad. M walked into the classroom seconds before the bell rang._

_Guess she was in this classroom too ya know._

_M took the seat right next to mines. She pulled out a book and started reading. I sighed and laid my head on the desk. The lady was in the front of the room talking. Seconds later she was in front of M's desk._

"_Hello Michi." She spoke in that voice of hers._

_M nodded her head and turned a page. I wanted to laugh at the look on the teacha face but I knew that'd only draw her attention on me. I didn't want that ya know._

"_Now Michi, when someone is talking to you it is important that you pay attention to them." the woman said._

_Michi nodded again not even looking up. The teacha took a calming breath and opened her mouth to speak again. I'd wish she'd leave well enough alone ya know. _

"_How are you feeling today Michi?" she questioned._

_M's left eye started that slight twitch again. I sat up straight in my chair to watch. This was going to be interesting ya know._

_M looked up at the teacha, "I'm fine." Her grip on her book tightened. Was she nervous or something?_

_Ya know cause nervousness could make you do that…right?_

"_That's good so have you settled in nicely?"_

_Cue left eye twitch._

"_Yes I have." M said then went back to her book._

_The lady got mad at this. She took the book away from M. though I haven't really known M or anything but even I could tell that was a bad idea ya know. M started clenching and unclenching her hands ya know. I could tell she was angry…_

_Ya know._

"_Tell me your thoughts what are you thinking?"_

"_You wanna know what I'm thinking?" M bit out._

_The teacha nodded happily ignorant to M's anger. "Yes tell me."_

"_Alright…I think you are the world most retarded teacher. You wear too much perfume and it's getting on my nerve. This classroom is ugly you're ugly your voice is ugly…God so much ugliness."_

_M was standing up and huffing by that point. The broad looked all appalled and stuck ya know. It was like she couldn't tell M was going to blow up on her like that. I could see that coming a mile away cause of the way that girl was twitching. The teacha took a calming breath._

"_You want to know what I think?" She asked._

_M's let eye did a single twitch. That creepy fang showing smile appeared on her face. Her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth._

"_DO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…NO I DON'T BUT GO AHEAD AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK." She screamed._

"_I think…"_

"_TELL ME."_

"_I think…"_

"_TELL ME ALREADY."_

"_I am…I think…"_

"_I CAN'T HEAR YOU WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK."_

"_I will if you just…"_

"_YOU WILL WHAT?"_

"_I will…"_

"_YOU WILL WHAT?"_

"_Tell you…"_

"_TELL ME WHAT?"_

"_What I think."_

"_Think…I didn't know you can think…see class we learn something new every day." M was back in her normal voice. That creepy smile was gone and replaced with a nice sweet, too sweet ya know, smile. Teacha on the other hand…_

_That lady was pulling on her hair. Her teeth was grinding extra hard into each other. It didn't help that the class was laughing and pointing at her._

_No one really liked her ya know._

_M cocked her head to the side. That too sweet I-didn't-do-anything-wrong smile still on her face ya know._

"_Oh…weren't you going to tell me what you think?"_

_Teacha sighed. "I think you should pick up your things and go."_

_M's smile became more mischievous._

"_I'll be glad too." She said. And with her book in her hand and her head held high M walked out of the classroom._

_I was kicked out seconds later ya know. I don't know why…guess the lady finally got tired of seeing me…_

"Hey guys…"

I turned to see Sakura and almost screamed. Sheesh _she _looks like she could star in a horror movie. Her hair was all over the place. Her lip gloss was put on all wrong. And her clothes…they were wrinkled.

Sakura never had wrinkled clothes from what I know.

I didn't even think she knew what wrinkled clothes looked like.

Then again she's Sakura and Sakura knows everything.

"Hey Sakura. Well at first I was telling Hinata some of the things that goes on at the institute…can you believe that It's been a month and she still doesn't know about visiting hour…we kinda got sidetracked ya know cause I started telling her the first time we met Michi."

Sakura dead eyes lit up and she started laughing. I glanced at Diamond and she was smirking. Sakura laughter died down a bit and she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh kami oh kami…which part are you on tell me which part are you on?" She rushed out and started laughing again.

"I'm at the part where she got kicked out of that lady classroom." Diamond said, spitting out the lady part.

Sakura started laughing louder. She was drawing people eyes towards us. I wanted to make like a banana and split…or better yet become a turtle and hide in my hoodie.

Yeah…hide in my hoodie.

"Aw I missed it. Kami I loved when you tell that part…at least I get to hear the Karin part." Sakura said. She was starting to look more like Sakura now, less depressed.

"I'll get to that part if just wait I have to tell it in order besides it's coming up real soon."

"Alright okay just hurry up."

I and Diamond shook our heads. Diamond opened her mouth and started talking again…

_Flashback: Diamond: Again…_

_Now where was I…_

_**You got kicked out of class because the teacher didn't like you. **_

_Oh yeah thank Sakura_

_**No prob**_

_Okay beginning where I left off at:_

_Standing in the hall looking all confused was M. It's probably the first time the girl got kicked out of class ya know. Poor little M. _

_She is short ya know._

_I went up to her fully planning on speaking to her. Ya know I haven't talked to her at all in her two days being here. Which kinda sucks ya know cause not only does she lives by me but she's in most of if not all of my classes._

"_Hey M." I said. She looked up at me and raised a brow. I almost smacked myself in the face ya know. Her name wasn't M but that's what I've been using ya know in my head._

_She chuckled but didn't say anything._

"_Hey Michi that's was some funny stuff you did to that lady ya know I never seen her react like that and I've been messing with her since she first picked me out."_

_Michi's eyes went wide before going back to their normal length._

_Weird but okay._

"_Hiya" she said all excitedly then her expression changed to a sad one, "You really think so I think I could have done that better."_

_Now I went all wide eyed, "Done that better. What more could you have done? The lady was already pulling out her hair ya know."_

_M nodded…yeah I'm still going to call her that._

_**Why?**_

_Why what?_

_**Why are you still calling her M?**_

_I always wanted to call someone a letter…I might name my son J._

_**Okay…carry on.**_

_Gladly Sakura and stop interrupting me._

_Back with the story:_

_M still looked down. "Well usually I have them twitching on the floor when I take my leave." She gave me a mock glare, "I think you toughened her up."_

_I laughed._

"_Maybe I have…so Michi…you wanna be friends."_

_Michi smiled. "Yeah we'll be the best of friends."_

_This girl had too much energy ya know. And the best of friend…really…I just met her. Guess I'll just stick with Sakura on this one ya know. That girl is scarily right._

_**You know it.**_

_Can you stop interrupting?_

_**Hehe sorry I'll stop.**_

_Thank God now back with the story Hinata…Hinata…you still here._

_Yeah I am._

_Oh…okay back with the story:_

"_Alright as a friend let me tell you…if you make it to the rec room, library, or your dorm room before Sarutobi finds you then you can stay there until your next class but if you get caught then you have to stay in Sarutobi's office until the bell."_

_M nodded and smiled, "Oh that's so cool. They never had anything like that at my old institute."_

_I raised a brow, "You transferred."_

_She nodded._

"_I was kinda force to transfer…too much to handle or something like that."_

_I nodded. That was good to know._

"_Follow me I'll take you to the rec room."_

_M nodded and smiled again. She followed behind me quietly as we made our way to the rec room. Sarutobi was nowhere in sight. Usually that man would be walking around to catch one of us and we'd be ducking into storage rooms and bathrooms right now ya know. But he didn't show. I guess he knew it was M's first time cause we're now friends and so he wanted to give her an easy walk._

_Ya know cause I don't._

_We made it there. M's eyes widen in surprised and a large smile went on her face. She glanced around the whole room. Konoha Institute was a very famous institute and their endorsers were rich._

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura family gives them money…along with the Hyuuga family…._

Bam. The cup in my hand hit the table. Diamond and Sakura looked up at me. Diamond looked concerned while Sakura had this calculating look in her eyes.

Did she know?

Did she know I'm the missing Hyuuga?

She couldn't could she? But it has been a month and Sakura seemed to work really fast. I shook my head. Sakura didn't know. At least she didn't know yet. Her look was calculating but not knowing. There's a difference you know. She's suspected but she didn't know yet.

"Hiya guys… is everything alright?"

"Hey Ino…yeah every things good. "Sakura answered glancing at me every now and then. Ino and Diamond didn't seem to notice that.

Ino sat down with her apple of a lunch. She bit into it and chewed it slowly before swallowing. She then sat the apple down to gulp down whatever was in that container of hers. She looked up and us and exclaimed her happiness.

"That hit the spot…so…what are you guys doing?"

"Diamond is telling Hinata how Michi became part of our group." Sakura answered.

"What? Did she already to that teacher party?" Ino demanded.

Sakura nodded sadly. Ino looked down like she was going to cry or something. Sakura patted her on the head.

"At least we still got her and Karin." Sakura said.

Ino brightened up and turned to Diamond.

"Well hurry up and get to that part Diamond…Kami not only have you started this without me but you're taking so long to get to my favorite part."

Diamond shook her head.

"Alright already hold you're horses."

_Once again the flashback: Diamond._

_So this institute had a lot of rich people backing it. Sarutobi also put a lot of money in it…he did own it ya know._

_Anyway M was playing that racing game that I beat Kiba in. She was doing good to, got the highest score ya know. She beat me! The bell rung, it must have shocked her because she messed up and died. Rolling her eyes she left the racing game and sat on the couch next to me._

"_So how come you're in here?" she asked._

_She was smiling._

"_Well I have a phobia ya know." She looked shocked at that._

_Wasn't everyone who have here have a fear of something…_

_And then I remembered Haku._

"_Do you mind if I ask what type of phobia do you have?"_

_I shrugged. It was alright with me._

"_I have a very strong fear a jewelry…I doubt there's a name for it at least no one told me one." I told her. She nodded her head still all wide eyed._

"_So how come you're in here?"_

_M shifted in her seat, "Um…"_

"_Hey Diamond."_

_We turned to see Tenten waving at me. Sakura, Ino, and the others were there as well. They came over to me and smiled at M._

"_Hi my name's Tenten…you're Michi right."_

_Michi nodded her head. _

"_I'm Sakura and the long blond haired girl is Ino." Sakura spoke._

_Naruto came bouncing up seconds later._

"_I'm Naruto and that's Kiba. Mr. Emo over there is Sasuke. And that's Neji." He introduced. M nodded and smiled at everybody._

"_Hiya I'm Michi as you already know…unless you're Diamond then my name is M."_

_The others looked at me and shook their heads. So you call someone a letter out loud once and you can never live it down._

_**Why would we let you live it down?**_

_**Yeah I we should bug you about it more.**_

_Sakura Ino can you just let me tell the story._

_**Hehe sorry we'll let you finish.**_

_Back with the story:_

_It was going good and everyone was getting along with M. M even cheated Kiba out of some points from that racing game. Maybe I should have told him how good she was…_

_Who cares._

_We went to lunch. M was sitting at our table today. She brought her own lunch again. I shared some of my food with her. Ya know the only way for her to get used to the food here is to eat it. Karin was staring at her. I could see the girl. She was up to something. I glared at her and she turned back to her table. _

"_Those are really good what are they called?" M asked._

"_Dango…there dango."_

"_Dango…" M repeated. She smiled and ate the last one. I gave her a mock glare and she smiled at me._

"_Go throw your lunch away guys…the bell is going to ring soon."_

_We did as Sakura told us to. And then we headed off to Iruka classroom. M sat next to us. They made room so she could sit next to me. Everyone else started filing in. Karin and her crew sat down in the same spots as two days ago. They glared at us. We glared back…well all of us but M. she ignored them like they were nothing._

_I think that made Karin madder ya know._

_Everything was fine. Iruka talking to us about whatever he talked about. We listened…most of us anyway. Yep everything was like usual until he was called out of the classroom by somebody unimportant. _

_So Iruka left._

_Karin used this as her time to strike. She walked over to us, her crew behind her watching our every move._

"_Oh so the stupid gathered together I see." She commented. She was looking pointedly at M._

_M like usual ignored her._

"_Why don't you go back under you're rock Karin." Ino said._

"_Yeah leave us be."_

_Karin glanced at Ino and Sakura. She rolled her eyes at them then turned back to M._

"_So the stupid hangs out with the losers…fitting don't cha think?"_

_M said nothing. Karin glared at her then turned to me. She reached in her pocket._

"_You know Diamond I was looking through my catalog and I saw this awesome item that I just knew you'd love."_

_She pulled out a necklace. It looked like the same necklace I saw in the store that one time…the same necklace that had choked me._

_I jumped back…the chair I was in was knocked to the floor. I grabbed at my neck like I was choking. Karin and her friends they were laughing at me. She dangled the necklace in my face laughing as she did so._

_I could see M out the corner of my eye. She gotten up and went to the back of the room. She came back seconds later with foam bat in her hands. Ya know the things people used in counseling to get their anger out. _

_M tapped Karin on the shoulder. Karin turned around._

"_What do you want stupid?"_

_M smiled at Karin. An insane look on her face. She didn't say anything…just raised the bat and hit Karin on the head with it._

"_That's for the sandwich you destroyed the other day"_

_M hit her again._

"_That's for bugging me that day as well."_

_M hit her again._

"_That's for calling me a stupid."_

_Karin was on the ground. M was still hitting her. Finally M threw the bat away she got on top of Karin and started punching her._

"_This is because I just don't like her."_

_Karin crew got up at that point. They rushed over to help her but the guys kept them back. M was screaming and punching her. Iruka came back into the room. He rushed over to M and got her off of Karin._

"_Michi…Michi calm down calm down already."_

_M stopped and looked up. The insane look was gone. She smiled at Iruka._

"_Hey Iruka how's it going."_

_Flash back end._

Sakura and Ino were laughing. Diamond was chuckling as well. I was giggling.

"Kami Hinata-chan you have no idea how funny that whole things is." Sakura laughed out. Ino nodded whipping a tear from her eye.

"_I don't but it's still funny…so um…what's this whole point thing?"_

I was about to show them the sentence but someone grabbed it from me.

"I don't but it's still funny…so um…what's this whole point thing?"

I gave Michi a mock glare and she smiled at me.

"The point system Hinata is just our way of getting prizes. Every day you get ten points. If you be good the whole day you keep the ten points. If you're bad you get points taken away from you. You can get awarded points aside from the ten you get during the day. When we have a fun day we can use those points to get things…um…there should be a thing in your room that tells you how many points you have."

I nodded glade that someone finally answered that question. Michi smiled at me and sat down next to Diamond.

"Hey D how's everything?"

"Everything's good M."

We started laughing again. Michi looked at us confused and then her eyes widen. She turned to Diamond and glared at her.

"Hey you told Hinata the story without me being here." She accused.

Diamond shrugged.

"Hey the time was right."

Michi sighed and smiled, "Whatever…anyway guys the bell is going to ring soon."

We got up and threw our trash away. We left the lunchroom and headed to our next period class. Ino and Sakura went down one way. Diamond, Michi, and I went down the other.

* * *

><p>Me: The next chapter. Things are now moving again.<p>

Hinata: Things like what?

Me: Well you didn't hear it from me but the next chapter is going to cover the visiting day. And the chapter after that is the field trip. With that being said I would like it if you guys come up with places where they could go on their field trip along with things that could be brought to the picnic and field day.

Hinata: We take all thoughts.

Me: Yeah what Hinata said. So see you next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

PLEASE READ AN: Now I know I have been gone for a looooooooong time. While I do have reason, school/senior year/preparing for college/computer screen broke/ lost my flash drive/ and other things i really don't wanna bore you guys with the details. I haven't lost my drive for this story not at all but I do plan on rewriting it because...seriously it needs to be rewritten. While I haven't reread it yet I know that the story that you guys have read is just a shadow of what it could be.

More Information about my plans and whatnot will be at the bottom I urge you guys to read them.

Now I couldn't leave you guys without nothing. This is part of chapter 22. Please enjoy and read the AN at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Phobia chapter 22<p>

Visiting day

The alarm went off waking me from my peaceful dream. It woke me to a nightmare, a nightmare I didn't know how to get out of. I sighed. It wasn't eh alarm fault. It didn't know that today was the day I rather not be awake to see. It didn't know that today is the day that family can finish the institute.

That Hiashi Hyuuga himself would be coming over to see Neji and Hanabi.

"Oh man oh man oh man…"

There was a knock on my door. I stopped packing and looked towards the door. Someone was knocking again. Slowly I made my way over to the door. Questions were swimming around in my head.

Who was it?

Why were they knocking on my door? I went over to the door and opened it. Standing there grinning widely was Konohamaru.

"Hi Hinata.'

I greeted him back with a nod and a small smile.

"I was told to give you something."

I cocked my head to the side. Konohamaru chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um…Hanabi told me to give this to you."

My eyes widen at the name. Konohamaru pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

"Well that's all folks!…Hinata have a great day."

Konohamaru quickly left as if the bats of hell were on his heels. He was gone that fast. I stared at the letter in my hand. Once the door was closed I started to panic. Why would Hanabi give me a letter unless…

She knows and she told father.

I clutched the letter in my hands into a tight grip.

No there was no reason why Hanabi would do that…besides the obvious reason that is.

_Or…or it couldn't be about that at all and I'm panicking for no reason…_

_And maybe pigs can fly as well._

I opened the letter slowly. My heartbeat was so loud I'm positive you could hear it a mile away. I read it.

_Dear Hinata-san_

_As you are already aware of I am Hanabi of the Hyuuga clan and would be heir of the Hyuuga Corporation if I ever get out of this freaking place. As you are also aware today is the visiting day and the Hyuuga have all right to visit today. I am only taking the time to tell you this for two reason and those two reason are directly related to one another. The first reason is that I believe you to be a long lost sister of mines. How I have come upon this conclusion I am sure you are aware of. The second is that the Hyuugas, Hiashi included, do not take the time to come see us in this mental institute. It would put a blotch on their perfect Hyuuga strike of perfection if they did. That is all I have to say on this matter._

_Yours turely_

_Hanabi_

_Ps. If you wish to talk to me my room number is xxx I am there a lot._

_Pss. Konohamaru is the only one I told about my beliefs that you are indeed my sister._

_Psss. Please destroy this note so no one else can ever read the content in which it has in it._

The paper slipped from my hands and landed peacefully on the floor in front of me. Not long after my knees buckled from under me and I too was on the floor, only not as peaceful as the letter. No not me never me I couldn't land peacefully like the letter. I on the hand was hyperventilating and badly at that.

_Stop, _I told myself. Surprising I did stop. I stopped hyperventilating, I stopped squirming around, I also stopped blinking. I just stopped.

Getting up I couldn't help but think of the one good thing that letter told me. The Hyuugas…Hiashi…don't visit them. The Hyuugas…Hiashi…won't be seeing me any time soon. I couldn't help but smile. This was perfect.

I got ready for the day putting on the usual hoodie and black skinnies. Putting on my black shoes I exit the room and made my way to breakfast. Our table was rowdy as everyone was there today, I was the last to show up. I got my food and sat down. Hanabi was there yet she didn't acknowledge me…she didn't acknowledge anyone even Konohamaru was having a hard time getting her attention.

"Here at last huh Hi…Na…Ta." Diamond spoke with a smile on her face. I blushed a ducked my head.

"Ah Diamond leave the poor girl alone." Sakura demanded. Diamond shrugged her shoulders then went back to eating.

"So Hinata what did take you so long getting down here?" Michi asked.

Everybody was staring at me, even Hanabi who was pretending not to notice anything. I blushed again with all the attention that was on me. Reaching for my notebook and pencil my eyes widen when I realize they weren't there. I looked up again with an apologetic look when a notepad and a mini pen was pushed into my face.

"Here." Hanabi spoke.

I looked surprised and so did everyone else. Taking it from her hand I wrote my reason down. When I was done I should it to them.

"Oh you slept passed your alarm…I do that a lot." Naruto said while chuckling.

"Yeah dope we know."

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Don't yell at Sasuke-kun Naruto." Sakura shouted at him. "And Sasuke don't call Naruto a dope."

"Guys…guys calm down. We only have so long to eat before we have to freshen up for visiting day?"

Freshen up?

"They want us to wear our Sunday best for lack of better terms for visiting day. They want us to look proper, though it's just because some families are big on that kind of things, it's restricting really keeps us from being us ya know?"

"Yeah Michi, we know you hate formal attire." Diamond spoke.

Sunday's best huh. Did I even have clothes like that here? Kurenai helped me pack but I know for a fact most of everything is hoodies and jeans. Though she could have packed something when I wasn't in the room, I wouldn't put it past her to do that.

We were all done eating now. We haven't been dismissed to go freshen up so most stayed in the cafeteria.

"Well I need to go look my best so I'm heading out early", Sakura spoke as she stood, her tray already thrown away.

"Wait up Sakura I'm coming too, we can do each other hair", Ino stood and jogged over to Sakura.

They giggled and left the cafeteria together. The others started leaving as well. Soon it was just Naruto, me, Hanabi, and Konohamaru left.

"Ne…Hinata…you wanna hang out with me today?" Naruto spoke. His head was down on the table, his blue eyes staring directly into mines.

The heat on my face rose. I nodded my head and watched as the smile grew on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Now from the top you read that I will be rewriting Phobia. I will probably re-post it as a separate story because i'm sure things are gonna change though i will try my best to keep it the same story you guys are reading now...just better ya know?<p>

Now that is not the only thing. I have other ideas for Naruto fanfics and I will like to post those as well. My mind is constantly making up new and exciting stories that are just sitting on my computer or flash drive 1 and 2...as in THEY'RE DOING NOTHING! SOOOOOOOO I'm gonna be posting them as well.

Now I'm going to be trying my hardest to finish all stories i post. I'm warning you now that my updates are going to change speed depending on my time management skills (I have little to none :( . With that being said, I know there are some stories that would probably never get finished so i came up with an idea- that's a bad thing...lol

No really though, I read a lot (not really) of fanfics where they have collections of different stories under one fanfic name (You guys know what I'm talking about?) the one i can think of now is a harry potter one call Tales of Symphonies or something like that...it's really good check it out. Anyway I'll post the ones that have the lowest chance of finishing in that one fanfic they'll be updated whenever my muse takes me there...or my writer block in another fanfic takes me there... writing is like an outlet for me (like reading) and it also helps me get the creative juice flowing...

example...getting writers block in one story so i jump to another. while writing out that story and idea for the other one comes to mind. I do this a lot when i have an essay due in english...i have up another word document and write a fanfic/original story it usually sparks an idea for the essay... Weird?

Anyway seeing as those posted in the collection fanfic will most likely not be finished I am not against someone taking those ideas and formulating their **own** fanfic from it, all I ask is that you ask me before doing so as I would like to know...and possibly read your stories as well though i'm a die hard NaruHina fan and wouldn't read a fanfic with those two were paired with different people. I WON'T TELL YOU NO JUST BECAUSE OF THAT...i just probably wouldn't read it. No offense.

Now the stories that I post in a different fanfic i will be actively be trying to finish it. But this _is _my **senior** year I have** AP Test,** **prom, graduation, colleges **to prepare for so don't expect a weekly update or anything.

I hoped you guys read all of that. I know it is a lot but it's really important. I would also like you guys opinion on it as well...the whole collection thingy really.

I know you guys are upset that phobia is being put on hold...err that's assuming I still have you guys reading this story...but i assure you the next version will be better...yeah. Truthfully this isn't the first time i contemplating rewriting this story...it's just the first time i actually went through with it.

ON another note...this isn't the only story that is subjected to a rewrite. An original story that i created and finished is also being rewritten...lol and was so ready to publish it as well...not anymore lol

But yeah that's all I wanted to say...type...

Time 1:20...

day 23rd of February...

Mood: Accomplishment...


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Just letting everyone know that the first chapter to the new Phobia has been posted. You will find on my story list as **Phobia: The Fear Of…**_**.**_.

What'd ya guys think of the tittle…I want something cooler lol. On another note I also recently finished a chapter to another story if you guys seen that list on chapter 6 about the different stories I was working on the chapter I finished would be to the first option, though I changed it up a bit because I forgot what I had wrote…but I don't know if I wanna post that yet I might just be on the lookout for it

For the other stories on that list: I haven't finished chapter 1 of dimension travel but I am working on it. My computer had crashed some time ago and I had lost all my stories on it…you'd think I'd learn to back my stuff up but noooo I have to be such a hardhead…

…so I started over on it.

Now for Maid for the Uzumakis…this is the sad one…I had up to I believe four chapters done on that one. I was waiting for the fifth one and for me to get further into Phobia before I posted it. Again because of that crash I had lost it all…

All that hard work gone down the drain…

But not all is lost…

What's this…checks emails…hey isn't this a chapter for Maid for the Uzumakis….

Why yes it is

Err its actually the uncompleted fifth chapter but at least it's something to work with right?

Riiiiight….

There's also another story you guys should be on the lookout for…it's called…

Drum roll please…

**Meet The Parents Hyuuga Style**: This story is about Hinata meeting Naruto family and friends for the first time after they have already been dating for three years and decided to marry. You can tell problems are going to happen..hehe

This is actually a series and once this is done I will start writing

**Meet The Parents Uzumaki Style**: In which Naruto meets Hinata family and friends after Hinata has met his.

And then after that we're going to have

**My Big Fat Uzumaki Hyuuga Wedding**: In which everyone believes that they know how to through a wedding and what's best for the bride and groom.

Yep…yep those stores are on the back burner, though I have completed chapter 1 already of the Hyuuga style one just going over it and seeing if I wanna put some changes to it.

All in all I want to write more stories where they're all ninjas…

And that guys transition us into the

**My Muse Is Crazy**: Hehe that's a working title. It's the story where all my random plots are going to get put into one thing. They will have multiple chapter…unless it's a one-shot and if I get enough reviews I might put them in their own little story but they're in my muse is crazy because there's a good chance they won't be finished. But hey you can still read them and I will try my best to finish them, they just come after the ones that are separated…

Now how does that lead us into my muse is crazy…let me tell you

I have figured out the first story/chapter I will be posting. It's kinda a Naruto meets Doctor who thing…I love Doctor who…

It's more or less: Naruto is the Doctor…or the Uzumaki…the working title is Uzumaki who. He use the…don't know Japanese name to it so I'm just gonna say the flying thunder god technique to travel through time and space…well a refined version of the technique anyway. There will be no police box tho…sad…

To wrap things up:

Phobia: The Fear of… will be up.

The illusionist…gonna be called The illusionist The fighter The medic The defender…might be up soon.

Meet the parents Hyuuga style: might be up soon.

And everything else is just not done at the moment.

As I said before updates for everything will be slow. I write when I can and what story I write for depends on what crazy plot my muse is working up. Like for the illusionist ( didn't feel like writing the actual name) I'm like light years away in my mind working about different missions they're going on and stuff. In reality I haven't even started chapter 2 yet….starting chapters seems a little hard for me. And as I write this right now I just had an idea on how to start the chapter. I must thank you guys for all your help…because talking out loud (writing to people in this scenario) can help you find a solution to your problems….

So yeah oh and

**Suki77:** Thanks for wishing me luck on the test (and everything else). This is the third AP class I have taken. My first in sophomore year I didn't take the test though 'cause I didn't think I would do good. Junior year I did take the test…was kinda cornered into taking it…I only got a 2 on it. this year I feel like I do better maybe get a 4 or (dare I say it) a 5… actually your review was actually prompted this AN right here.

That is all...i have to get to sleep now.


End file.
